The Slytherin Princess
by RubyFehu
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and the gang are back at Hogwarts to redo their final year however, complications are involved Dramione!
1. Get back to Hogwarts!

**A/N Okay guys this is a Dramione fanfic but I intend to build up to it first, here's my first chapter hope you enjoy it. I hope to upload a chapter or two every Friday/Saturday/Sunday, so keep a look out =)**

**ALSO I do not own Harry Potter no matter how much I wished I did =( It belongs to the queen of stories J.K Rowling =)**

* * *

><p><strong> PART 1<strong>

** 8TH YEAR**

* * *

><p>Hermione sat snuggled up to Ron, her eyes closed contently; allowing the rocking of the train to keep her from sleeping, Ron's arm draped around her shoulder. Harry watched the two disapprovingly from the opposite seat his knees seating Ginny and his arms wrapped securely around her tiny waist. Ron looked to his best friend before whispering something in Hermione's ear causing her to have a mini giggling fit. Ginny clucked her tongue and glared out the window. She really did not approve of what Ron was doing and she had to bite her tongue to stop the venomous remark passing her lips. Harry nuzzled into Ginny's neck before kissing her softly causing her to shiver and smile warmly at him.<p>

The compartment door stood up and Ron jerked away from Hermione, a sheepish expression on his face. 'Won-Won!' A shrill voice said in the doorway. Hermione glared to the figure of Lavender Brown before turning and glaring out the window – not before noticing a very smug expression on Harry and Ginny's faces. 'Err, Lav! Hey. Can I help you?' Ron asked nervously.

'You were supposed to meet me in my compartment 10 minutes ago.' She whined.

'Was I?' Ron asked guiltily.

'Yes!' She pouted. 'Let's go now?' She said in an adoring voice.

'Err, yeah. . . Sure.' Ron said he looked quickly at his friends before leaving with Lavender quickly. Lavender giggled and skipped out the compartment, Ron following quietly. 'Bye.' He said over his shoulder. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms around her angrily.

The remaining journey dragged and Hermione grew more and more impatient waiting for her boyfriend's return. The train was just pulling into Hogsmeade station when Ron staggered into the compartment. 'What have you been doing?' Hermione demanded looking at Ron furiously.

'Um. . . I was just helping Lavender. . . Erm. . .' He looked to Harry and Ginny for help.

'Your problem mate.' Harry said before leaving with Ginny hurriedly.

'Jerk.' Ginny snapped over her shoulder, her eyes blazing.

'Well?' Demanded Hermione. 'Where have you been?'

'Just with Lavender.' He said dismissively.

'Doing. . .' Hermione asked.

'Giving her advice on dealing with losing a loved one.' Ron lied lamely. Hermione, however, didn't see the lie. 'Oh. Okay.' Hermione said brightly, she walked past Ron and caught up with Harry and Ginny.

Ron stood in the compartment a few moments longer before wiping his forehead and adjusting his shirt collar to hide the trail of hickies along his collarbone. Not before a certain blonde haired Slytherin saw them. Ron hurried after Hermione, leaving Draco Malfoy stood with a demonically gleeful expression on his face. He could have some fun with the mudblood and blood traitor here.


	2. Secrets

**A/N Here you go the next installment =)**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny settled at a point in the table where Neville, Dean, Seamus, Dennis Creevy and oddly Luna - then again she probably was going to sit with the Gryffindor's, she had her boyfriend in that house and was even more a Gryffindor than she was a Ravenclaw regardless. Ginny squealed and hugged Luna happily, Hermione doing the same after her. "Nice summer?" Neville asked brightly after everyone had exchanged greetings. There was murmurs of agreement as everyone replied to Neville, "Yours?" Hermione asked happily. Neville nodded approvingly, "It was good, yeah." He said with a smile.  
>"Hello, Granger, Weasel." Draco said leering at Ron.<br>"Perfect. Ferret." Ron said in reply to Malfoy's insult. Hermione smiled as Ron stood up to Draco and looked adoringly to him. "They are nice bruises on your neck." Draco said to Ron pointing to the hickies.  
>"Bruises?" Hermione asked shifting to look at Ron's neck.<br>"That's what I said to your little boyfriend granger, although they _do _remind me of love bites." Draco said in a fake musing tone. Ginny looked at Harry and shifted uncomfortably as she watched Draco, _How did he know what they were?_ She thought watching the three. "They're just bruises Malfoy." Ron hissed giving him a warning glare. Draco shrugged and swaggered off, a satisfied expression on his face.

Hermione watched Draco leave with a confused look, love bites had he said? Ron wouldn't have love bites. She didn't like them and he knew she refused to give them. How on earth would he have them? There was a loud tinkling sound which snapped Hermione from her thoughts and she turned her attention to the teachers table, she saw Hagrid drinking deeply from a goblet, Flitwick and Sprout talking along with Slughorn and then a well-built African American male who she recognised instantly as Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of the remaining Order members. He was looking extremely at ease as if he had been at Hogwarts all along, Hermione smiled to herself as McGonagall began the annual welcomes and messages. "Welcome to our year eights." She exclaimed, referring to all the pupils Hermione's age who had failed to complete their seventh year so were therefore re-sitting it. "We hope you enjoy your safe return to Hogwarts and are eager to learn what they should have learnt last year." She continued, "I would like to introduce our newest addition to the Hogwarts family, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Kingsley Shacklebolt." Hermione noticed the small group around her perk up, they hadn't noticed him yet? There was a loud cheer from the nine pupils which seemed louder than any other cheering. Even louder than the teachers who already knew Kingsley. He would be here to stay. The group knew that.

The rest of the evening went my quickly and soon Hermione was falling asleep against Ron's shoulder. She heard a gentle 'aww' from Ginny before she snapped her eyes open again and yawned. Ron sat her up gently. "Want to go up to the common room?" Ron asked Hermione softly. She nodded with a heavy sigh. "We'll come too." Harry said gesturing to the Gryffindor's.  
>"Are you going to walk so far with us Luna?" Neville said warmly, offering her his hand. Luna nodded and took it, standing with him. The group began to leave when the discussion was disrupted. "Won-Won!" Lavender screeched again. Hermione scowled as she resisted the urge to punch Lavender. Ron groaned and picked up his pace. Lavender soon caught up and dived on him for a hug. Hermione growled under her breath before she sped off, "I'll see you in the common room in five minutes." She said to the others leaving the group swiftly. She quickly left the Great Hall and turned left instead of mounting the marble stairs. She hid behind a lone knight statue and waited patiently. The group of friends walked out of the Great Hall together, moments after Hermione had hid securely except - Hermione noted – Ron and Lavender. The group walked up the stairs oblivious that one of their friends was so close by. That was a good sign. Minutes later Ron and Lavender walked out and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "When are you going to break up with her?" Lavender whined as she looked to Ron.<br>"I don't know, soon, I just really don't want to upset her." Ron replied, placing his hands on Lavender's waist and kissing her lightly. Hermione gasped and froze. Ron was cheating on her with Lavender? That boy was going to get it. She was so distracted in her anger and plotting a way to get Ron for what he'd done that she didn't notice Draco saunter over to her as Lavender and Ron mounted the stairs. "I did drop a hint before." Draco said coolly beside her. Hermione jumped and fell to the floor from her hiding place. Hermione looked up at Draco from the floor angrily before Draco offered her his hand. Hermione took it with a revolted expression on her face, which was mirrored by Draco, when Hermione was standing he wiped his hands on his trousers and look at her coldly. "You ought to do something to get your revenge on him. Release your inner Slytherin." Malfoy said in a slightly playful voice.  
>"I intend to." Hermione said coldly. "Thank you for helping me up, but I'm sure the smell of my blood is repulsive to you so I'll just go." She hissed. Draco looked surprised at the venom in Hermione's voice. She may be annoying but he never expected her to be so bitchy when she was annoyed that was for sure. Hermione turned on her heel and stalked away leaving Malfoy stood where she left him. This was certainly different. Draco thought as he watched Hermione walk off, maybe he'd see a new side to the mudblood.<p>

Hermione hurried up the stairs with a furious expression. She froze when she got to the Gryffindor common room, realising she didn't know the password. Hermione sighed heavily; this day really couldn't get any worse. She slid to the floor and rested her head against the wall waiting for someone to leave the common room so she could find out the password. This really was going to be a long night.


	3. First day

**A/N I've had so much free time on my hands (for college days) so here's the next chapter enjoy ^.^ **

**Notice the AVPM reference, everyone who's seen it should know it is pretty obvious =P**

Hermione woke in the morning and found Lavender Brown staring down at her. "What do you want?" Hermione hissed.  
>"Why are you here?" Lavender replied coldly.<br>"Answer my question and I'll answer yours." Hermione hissed.  
>"You were asleep I waited for you to wake up, password is 'Pigfarts'." Lavender informed her.<br>"Charming." Hermione grimaced. "And I'm here because I didn't know the password and I came up alone." Hermione replied standing. She turned her back on Lavender. "Pigfarts." Hermione announced. The fat lady portrait swung open allowing her to access the room. "Where have you been?" Ron asked as Hermione walked over to Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville.  
>"Outside the common room because I didn't know the password." Hermione replied callously. Ginny looked at Hermione in surprise, never had she been so cold with Ron. "Let's go down for breakfast?" Ron suggested a little taken aback. "Why don't you go with Lavender?" Hermione asked lightly before turning on her heel and going up to her dormitory to change.<p>

Hermione changed quickly but slumped on her bed and lay back against her pillows. She didn't want to go through with this day. She thought for a moment before she heard a light knock on the dorm door. "Come in." She muttered, knowing it would be Ginny. Ginny entered quietly and went to Hermione giving her a questioning look. "I saw Ron kissing Lavender and talking about when he was going to dump me." Hermione said before Ginny could speak. Ginny lowered her gaze guiltily.  
>"You should dump him first. He's been doing this for a month." Hermione froze.<br>"You knew he was cheating on me?" Hermione screeched.  
>"Ah. . ." Ginny said slowly.<br>"You knew!" Hermione repeated harshly.  
>"Yes I did know but I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to upset you." Ginny said before Hermione could start sending accusations. Hermione turned and glared at Ginny, "Harry knew too?" She guessed. Ginny nodded slightly. Hermione threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "Great to know I have some amazing friends. Who else knows?" Hermione snarled.<br>"Just me and Harry." Ginny said quietly. Hermione glared at Ginny before walking out without a word. Harry was waiting at the bottom of the stairs giving Ron an 'I told you so' look. He then turned to look at Hermione sympathetically. "Don't give me that." Hermione spat at Harry before storming out of the common room and leaving swiftly.

When Hermione reached the Great Hall she went over to the Ravenclaw table and sat with Luna quietly. "What's the matter Hermione?" Luna asked her eyes wide in curiosity.  
>"Ron's been cheating on me. . . With Lavender Brown." Hermione wailed looking at Luna with tears in her eyes. "Oh my; that is awful." Luna said sending a comforting arm around Hermione. Hermione looked to the entrance and saw Harry, Ron and Ginny entering, quickly she ducked down under the table and hid. "Hermione. . ." Luna began.<br>"Shhh." Hermione hissed hiding. Luna quietened down obediently. There was a few moments silence as Hermione hid and Harry, Ron and Ginny took their seats. "They're sat down." Luna said softly, guessing Hermione's motives. Hermione sighed in relief and slipped back into the seat. "Ginny and Harry knew too and didn't tell me." Hermione said trying not to cry.  
>"That's nasty." Luna said airily. "Does Neville know?"<br>"No." Hermione sniffed.  
>"I'll tell him later." Luna offered and Hermione nodded slightly. Hermione glanced over to the Gryffindor table and saw Harry, Ron and Ginny watching her. Ron looked confused and Harry and Ginny looked sympathetic. Hermione then saw Professor McGonagall wandering along the table handing out timetables. "I'm going to get my timetable and go." Hermione murmured before going over to McGonagall. "Here's your timetable, Miss Granger." McGonagall said handing Hermione her timetable. "Thanks." Hermione murmured taking it. "She glanced down and saw she had potions first. Turning Hermione walked out of the Great Hall.<p>

Hermione made her way to the dungeons and slumped against the wall. "Granger, you look rather upset." Draco drawled as he approached. A smug smile forming.  
>"Do you blame me? I'm going to break up with my boyfriend tonight of course I'll be upset." Hermione snapped. "Oh sorry Granger." Draco said boredly. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. "Hermione!" Ron cried approaching her quickly, Harry close behind.<br>"Go away Ron." Hermione hissed.  
>"Hermione what's the matter?"<br>"Go away! I don't want to talk to you or even look at you!" She hissed.  
>"Hermione." Ron pleaded.<br>"Granger said go away." Malfoy drawled lazily, enjoying the argument between the two.  
>"Stay out of it Malfoy." Ron snapped. "This is between me and my girlfriend."<br>"Ex." Hermione snapped. Ron froze and Harry looked at Hermione in shock, Draco doing the same. "Thank you Malfoy." Hermione said lightly. Harry's jaw dropped and Draco looked at her in disbelief. "Welcome year eights." Slughorn greeted cheerfully to the small group being to gather. "Enter, enter." Slughorn continued. Draco walked past Slughorn and Hermione followed. Draco took a seat at the back and Hermione, hesitantly, followed. "Can I sit with you?" Hermione asked. "It'd be nice to sit as far away from Harry and Ron as possible and I'd know if I sat with you I'd get that." Hermione murmured. Draco looked at her and nodded. Hermione was surprised at his kindness but sat beside him gratefully. "Thanks." She said.  
>"Not a problem." Draco replied lightly, feeling a slight thrill at having Hermione sat with him. Harry and Ron entered and the pair looked at Hermione and Draco – who were chatting quietly – in shock.<p> 


	4. Every Teardrop is a Waterfall

Double potions finished and Hermione had seen a completely different side to Draco, he'd been polite to her, helped with her potions and not once insulted her. She also found out all about the issues with his family and how he was obliged to become a deatheater because he belonged to the Malfoy family and the only ones who were proper Malfoy's, not blood traitors. Draco had also learnt a thing or two, like the issues between her, Ron and Lavender in more detail and all about little Teddy Lupin; the truth about Sirius and a fair bit about the family he was forbidden from seeing.

Hermione walked out of the dungeons alongside Draco contently, it was very strange how he was being so friendly with her at the moment. She was intrigued to see what he would be like around his friends. Draco approached his little group of Slytherin followers. "Stupid mudblood." He snapped. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked down more than a little hurt. She should have expected it; he did have a reputation to keep. "Hermione!" Harry called. Hermione scowled before turning to face Harry, "What?" She spat. Harry looked a little taken aback.  
>"Have you got a free now?" He began.<br>"Yes." Hermione said coldly. "All year eights do." She continued in the same cold tone.  
>"Wanna come to-"<br>"No." Hermione hissed. "I am not going anywhere with you. She turned on her heel and ran out of the grand doors –watched by a guilt ridden Harry and sympathetic Malfoy- and straight down to Hagrid's rebuilt hut. She hammered on the door, tears streaming down her face.

The door swung open and she was greeted by the gentle giant who looked surprised to see the ever so confident Hermione in tears before him. "Hermione?" Hagrid asked, "Wha's the matter? Come in, come in." He said gently stepping back so she could slip past. Hermione walked in and sank into a soft armchair before breaking down completely. "Hermione. . . Wha's 'appened?" Hagrid asked kneeling in front of her. "R-R-Ron has been ch-cheating on me with Lav-Lav-Lavender Brown and Ha-Harry and Gi-Gi-Ginny knew." She choked burying her face in her hands. Hagrid gasped and peered up to see a furious Hagrid looking at her. "Why didn't they tell ya?" He demanded, getting her in a rib cracking hug. "I don't know!" Hermione sobbed.  
>"Well I hope ya dumped the guy." Hagrid said gently. Hermione nodded and rubbed her eyes.<br>"He doesn't care; he was going to dump me first but I beat him to it because of Malfoy." Hermione hiccoughed. "Malfoy?" Hagrid repeated bemused. Hermione nodded and explained her conversations with Draco, sniffling occasionally. "I never thought the boy had a good bone in hi' body." Hagrid mused. "Listen, you go an' do somethin' to take ya mind off things and I'll 'ave a word with them if any of 'em come down to me." Hagrid said, releasing Hermione from the bone breaking hug. Hermione nodded and hugged Hagrid around the waist before tickling Fang behind his ear and leaving solemnly.

Hermione walked to the black lake and made her way to Dumbledore's grave. She settled on the floor beside the grave and looked out over the water, watching the giant squid basking in the weak autumn sun, getting as much warmth as possible. She began to cry again and this time didn't try to cease the tears, just let them flow freely. She thought for what felt like an eternity before she heard the school bell echo across the grounds signalling she had five minutes to get to her next lesson, she pulled her timetable out of her bag and scanned it. She now had double charms. She thought this time she had to endure Lavender not Ron, which to her was much worse. She sighed before standing up and wiping the remaining tears from her eyes and slowly made her way through the grounds until she reached the oak doors. She adjusted her uniform and bag before taking a deep breath and walking through the doors and up the marble staircase to her next lesson.

She entered the charms room and took a seat at the back where no one was seated, yet. Lavender skipped in and shot Hermione a smirk which didn't pass unnoticed by her or the blonde haired snake who had entered the room behind her. Draco scanned the room, noted that none of the Slytherin's – who he was bothered about – were in the room so took a seat beside Hermione. "Granger." He greeted with a curt nod. Hermione scowled.  
>"Nice of you to treat me like a human this time." She said sarcastically. Draco sighed heavily. He wasn't going to apologise directly, that wasn't him, he would apologise to her somehow though he decided. He looked at Hermione for a minute before tilting his head. "You've been crying again." He observed. "Bravo you're not blind." Hermione mumbled rubbing her eyes vigorously to get rid of any further tears from falling. "This has really got you down, hasn't it?" Draco continued in a gentle tone, for a Slytherin, Hermione nodded in reply before turning her attention to Flitwick. Draco sighed softly and watched the heartbroken brunette a little longer before looking to Flitwick also.He<p> 


	5. Reunited Friendship

Hermione walked out of Charms slowly when it finished. She wanted her supper but didn't want to sit with Harry, Ron and Ginny. She thought whilst she walked to the great hall and sighed when she approached the hall quicker than she had originally intended. She looked around and saw people were still settling down. "Hermione, come sit with us." A voice said behind her, she turned and sighed in relief when she saw it was only Neville and Luna, "Where." She asked slowly.  
>"At the Ravenclaw table." Luna said brightly. Hermione nodded and walked with her two trusted friends. "Luna told me about what happened." Neville said sympathetically. "That's not on." Hermione shrugged, "He'll get karma." Hermione murmured quietly.<br>"Whatever karma he gets isn't enough though." Neville replied and Luna nodded in agreement. The three settled down and Hermione took some steak and chips and began nibbling at it. "Hey guys, can I sit with you?" A voice asked. Hermione looked up to see Ginny stood behind them timidly.  
>"No." Hermione said harshly.<br>"Hermione, please, I'm sorry." Ginny sighed sitting opposite Hermione.  
>"Little late for that isn't it." Hermione replied coldly.<br>"I didn't want to upset you."  
>"Telling me wouldn't have upset me as much as you keeping it from me did."<br>"I know, I know, I realise that now, but Hermione you've got to understand I had your best interest at heart."  
>"Well maybe you did, but it's still unforgivable."<br>"Harry and Ron feel terrible Hermione." Ginny whined, Hermione looked at Ginny and raised an eyebrow. "Well. . . Harry does." Ginny said weakly. Hermione scoffed.  
>"Tell him to come here and apologise then." Hermione snapped.<br>"I would, but he's eavesdropping on Ron and Lavender then going to try and tell you." Hermione looked up from her food. "What?"  
>"Ron has been talking about you a lot. Negatively." Ginny began guiltily. "And Harry and I have been trying to get him to stop but he won't listen, I don't like him being with Lavender, I hate the girl's guts, always have, but he likes her . . . or so he says so me and Harry just have to watch on from afar whilst Ron drifts further and further away from us." Ginny explained. Hermione frowned a little.<br>"Well thanks I guess. But I'm not about to come back and sit with you guys because I wouldn't trust myself." Hermione replied. Ginny laughed slightly.

The rest of supper past quietly and soon Hermione was tired and decided to head back to the common room. "Can I walk with you?" Ginny asked nervously as Hermione and Neville stood. Hermione nodded curtly and began to walk off as Neville and Luna kissed each other goodnight. Ginny looked over to Harry who was glaring at Ron, Hermione followed her gaze and smiled lightly at the anger in Harry's eyes. "I'll be two seconds." Ginny said, walking over to Harry. She nudged his shoulder lightly and Harry stood up and walked back to where Hermione was standing. "Hermione." Harry greeted awkwardly. Hermione nodded lightly and looked over to Neville who was coming over to them. "I'm sorry." Harry sighed.  
>"It's fine." Hermione replied lightly smiling half heartedly to Harry. Hermione sent her gaze to Ron who hadn't noticed the absence of his best friend and his sister and then sent her gaze to the Slytherin table where Malfoy was half talking to Pansy Parkinson but was watching Hermione slightly. "Hermione, you coming?" Ginny asked.<br>"Oh yeah!" Hermione replied startled, turning her back on the grey eyed snake. She walked along with her three friends feeling at ease a little. It was strange how normal it felt walking with them again after a day of ignoring one another and her sending death stares in their general direction. Maybe things could be sorted between the three, just not with Ron included.

The four walked up to the portrait of the fat lady. "Pigfarts" Hermione said to the woman who nodded and swing back, revealing the Gryffindor common room. Hermione clambered in followed by Harry, Ginny and Neville. Yawning she fell into one of the armchairs in front of the fire and looked sleepily to the three. "I might actually go to bed." She mused. Harry and Neville nodded and murmured there agreements about turning in for the night also. Ginny stretched. "Can I walk with you?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded and stood up. Together they dragged their feet up to the girls dormitory. "So Hermione." Ginny began.  
>"Hm?"<br>"What's this I hear about you and Malfoy getting on?" Ginny asked curiously. Hermione shrugged.  
>"Ron upset me; Malfoy saw me crying and comforted me." She said an air of surprise in her explanation. "Weird." Ginny muttered. Hermione just nodded in agreement before entering her dormitory.<p> 


	6. The Lioness and the Snake

**A/N I finished college at 2:45 today instead of 6 so I've had time to write this new chapter, enjoy, until the next chapter ^_^**

**Also thank you sooo much for all the favourites and alerts and reviews it was awesome waking up this morning to a page full of e-mails =D 3 so you lovely fans this is very much for you.**

Hermione woke the next morning to see Ginny peering down at her, she screamed and sat up. "Ginny!" Hermione yelled.  
>"Sorry, sorry." Ginny replied, "I just came to wake you up to see if you wanted to go get breakfast?" Hermione sat up and yawned before nodding lightly. "Why not." She murmured rubbing her eyes. "Give me a minute to get dressed." Hermione yawned. Ginny nodded and walked out the room. Hermione changed quickly and was soon stood in the common room with Ginny waiting for Harry to get ready. Eventually a sleepy Harry approached them. "Ready?" He asked, the girls nodded and walked off, "Where's Ron?" Ginny asked cautiously.<br>"Still in bed, I said I would wake him, but he woke me when he came in at stupid o clock in the morning so I decided not to." Harry explained with a crooked smile. Hermione snickered a little before speaking. "I wonder why he came in so late." Hermione wondered aloud.  
>"Three guesses." Ginny and Harry muttered.<br>"Ah." Hermione replied, rolling her eyes. "Stupid Lavender." She grumbled. Harry and Ginny nodded and the three entered the great hall. Hermione couldn't help but glance over to the Slytherin table and smile a little when she saw Malfoy engrossed in a conversation. The three walked over to the Gryffindor table and Hermione waved to Luna who smiled and waved back before turning to her friends. Hermione took a bowl of porridge and began eating; she looked at her timetable and smiled. She had Ancient Runes after breakfast then a free, then double potions then she was finished for the day. "Hermione, are you sitting with me in potions?" Harry asked as if reading Hermione's thoughts. She shook her head with a smile. "Nope, too near Ron and I think he was pretty annoyed when he saw me sat with Malfoy so y'know. . ." She grinned. Ginny smirked and finished her bacon sandwich. "Well I have Defence Against the Dark Arts, not that we need it." She said flashing a smile to Harry. Harry nodded and kissed his girlfriend goodbye. "What have you got now Hermione?" Harry asked when the two were alone.  
>"Ancient Runes." Hermione replied.<br>"Well I have Charms, shall we?" Harry asked, Hermione nodded and stood up, together the two friends walked out.

"Harry! You were supposed to wake me!" A furious voice shouted as they reached the marble staircase and the two turned around to see a very angry and red faced Ron. Hermione tittered and looked to her left as she saw Malfoy walking out with his friends. "What you staring at mudblood?" Draco asked his voice not insulting more with a sense of obligation. "Nothing nice snake." She replied, without the coldness she would usually reply with. "Get out of here Malfoy." Harry hissed. Malfoy looked at Harry then Hermione and a slightly disappointed expression formed, "See you in a bit Potter, Granger."  
>"Ferret." Hermione replied. She watched him walk off with a slight frown, had he wanted to call her a mudblood then? "I best get to my lesson, see you in a bit Harry." Hermione smiled and deliberately hugged Hermione. "Why did you let her do that?" She heard Ron demanded. "Because she's my friend and hugging her isn't cheating." Harry replied snidely. Hermione grinned and made her way to her class.<p>

When she arrived she saw Malfoy already lounging against the wall. "Sorry about calling you a mudblood Granger." He murmured. Hermione looked at him incredulously. He had just apologised to her? "I didn't want to call you that but I'm obligated to." He said in disgust. Hermione nodded, "Forgiven." She replied. Draco nodded and smiled.  
>"I see you're talking to Potter and the female weasel." Draco drawled boredly, attempting to make conversation. Hermione nodded to Malfoy and approached him cautiously. She stopped a few metres away and laid her back on the opposite wall. "Yeah, forgive and forget." Hermione replied shrugging. Draco nodded still watching Hermione. "What about the weasel king?"<br>"He can burn in hell." Hermione replied sharply. Draco smirked.  
>"I'm impressed, someone's feeling bitchy." He said amused. Hermione nodded.<br>"Won-won, are we doing the same tonight?" A sickly sweet voice said. Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco snickered. "Don't worry Granger; I've got your back." Hermione looked at Malfoy in surprise; he had really changed in her eyes since the war. Hermione nodded and smiled appreciatively. "Oh look, its Granger." Lavender said boredly as she and Ron approached. Hermione rolled her eyes and edged closer to Malfoy. "Isn't he an amazing kisser?" Lavender exclaimed sneering at Hermione.  
>"I've had kisses from better guys." Hermione replied boredly. Ron looked at Hermione in surprise.<br>"Hi, Hermione." He murmured quietly. "Lavender stop trying to wind her up."  
>"No! It's much more fun annoying her." Lavender giggled. Hermione rolled her eyes.<br>"I advise you to listen to your weasel." Draco said his voice scarily soft. Lavender, Hermione and Ron looked to Draco. "Don't you talk to her. It's bad enough you calling Hermione mudblood." Ron growled. Malfoy scoffed. "Obviously you don't notice the difference between when someone wants to hurt another and when someone doesn't want to hurt another." Malfoy continued in his tranquil tone. Ron glared at Malfoy. "I also don't like a cheating blood traitor like yourself telling me what to do." Ron recoiled in surprise and Hermione grinned brightly. "Enter, enter." The teacher, professor Babbling said. Malfoy glared at Ron and Lavender a minute longer before turning and entering the class. Hermione shot them a smug grin and followed the blonde easily. "Thanks Malfoy." Hermione smiled walking over to the table Malfoy was sat at. "No problem, I'm trying to turn over a new leaf and make it known." He replied lightly. Hermione smiled and the pair sat together.  
>"I want to rip Lavender apart." Hermione huffed. Malfoy chuckled.<br>"I'm not stopping you, I think you should." Hermione giggled and began playing with her hair as the lesson began. "I think I will, eventually." Hermione smiled, Malfoy smirked and winked.  
>"Go for it Hermione." He said. Hermione looked at him in surprise that was another new thing; he had called her by her name. She watched the snake quietly before poking him playfully. "Help me?" She said playfully. Draco laughed. "Maybe I will." He turned to face the professor and Hermione copied him easily<p> 


	7. Planning

**A/N Okay guys, when I get to chapter 10 of this fanfic (it'll mean new readers will have a fair bit to read) I will be creating another fanfic EXACTLY the same as this except from Draco's point of view only seeing as one of you lovely reviewers asked for it (I give my reviewers what they want within reason =P 3) Anyway, once I do I will upload it when I upload my tenth chapter, I will however keep this one updated but I'm going to do at least 3 of the Draco POV chapters before I upload the eleventh chapter of this one and then uploading both stories chapters on a weekend so keep looking and I will post another authors note when I've uploaded the chapter so for now my lovely readers, enjoy =) 3**

**Also I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form =( **

Hermione left her lesson with Malfoy her hands full of homework, "I didn't miss this at all." Draco grumbled rolling his eyes. Hermione giggled "I did." She admitted sheepishly.  
>"No Granger, just no." Malfoy said playfully. Hermione smiled and continued walking.<br>"Oh won-won I love you soo much." Lavender simpered behind Hermione. Malfoy scoffed in disgust. "Oh, Granger I love you soo much." Malfoy copied sarcastically. Hermione giggled and continued walking; Lavender barged between the two and glowered at the couple. Ron followed sheepishly, "Come on Won-won." She said kissing Ron on the lips. Hermione and Draco rolled their eyes and kept walking. "You really need to act fast and get revenge soon." Malfoy muttered. Hermione nodded. "I will, soon. Will you definitely help?" Hermione asked cautiously. Draco nodded.  
>"I wouldn't want miss an opportunity to cause trouble for the weasel. Why do you have a plan in mind?" Draco asked eagerly. Hermione shook her head and Draco looked crestfallen. "Well hurry up and come up with one." He whined. Hermione nodded.<br>"Don't worry I'm going to have a sit down tonight and plan a few ideas." Hermione replied angelically. Draco smiled. "Give me until tomorrow in potions." Hermione said. Draco smirked.  
>"Your very admirable at the moment Granger, makes me very happy to see." Draco continued. Hermione giggled and walked off. "Until tomorrow." Hermione called.<br>"Tomorrow." Draco called back.

Hermione walked up to the Gryffindor common room feeling very devious. "Pigfarts." She said to the Fat Lady who nodded and allowed her in. Hermione flung herself into one of the comfy armchairs and stared deeply into the fire, trying to think of ways to get revenge on Ron. Hermione sat there for what felt like an eternity until she heard the portrait swing open, she turned and saw Harry and Ginny entering together, giggling. Ginny spotted Hermione and went straight over to her. "Hey Hermione!" Ginny greeted brightly.  
>"Hey!" Hermione replied in a singsong voice.<br>"You're very happy." Harry observed.  
>"Why shouldn't I be, I've just had a Slytherin over to help me get revenge on Ron." Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Pardon?"<br>"Malfoy?" Ginny guessed. Hermione nodded at Ginny and looked to Harry.  
>"Malfoy." Hermione repeated.<br>"Serious?" Harry cried in surprise. Hermione nodded. "Bu-but he called you a mudblood."  
>"It was an act. The real Malfoy, the one I've met this year is actually pretty sweet." Hermione replied with a smile. Harry frowned. "Trust me Harry, and if I'm wrong you can be all 'I told you so'" Hermione giggled. Harry nodded and sat on the armchair beside Hermione and Ginny settled on his knee. "Got any ideas yet?" Ginny asked curiously, "And can we help?" Ginny probed. Hermione tilted her head, "I see no reason why you can't, Harry?" Harry nodded.<br>"Ron deserves everything he has coming to him." Ginny nodded.  
>"Sure Ron's my brother and I love him, but he deserves to be put in his place, if mum found out. . . Well you don't even want to go there." The three burst out laughing.<br>"Well I have no plans yet but-" Hermione was cut off by the Gryffindor portrait open.  
>"Oh Won-won!" Lavender said shrilly. The three glanced over to the couple and Hermione's eyes lit up. Lavender was hanging from a disgruntled Ron's arm, playing with his hair and planting sloppy kisses along his jaw line. "I think I have the perfect idea." Hermione hissed. Harry and Ginny looked at her with interest, Hermione gestured them closer and leant in before explaining her idea in a hurried whisper.<p> 


	8. What Does the Snake Think?

Hermione skipped to the Great Hall the following morning, eager to be in a lesson with Malfoy, she felt extremely proud with her devious little plot to get revenge on Ron, her only problem was talking Malfoy into agreeing to it. She scanned the Hall and saw the Slytherin watching her, his eyes glinting with amusement. Hermione grinned hoping he would see it before sitting beside Harry and Ginny. "Can't wait for first lesson!" She sang. Harry smirked.  
>"Lets hope Malfoy goes along with your little plan, I don't really approve of it but it would really wind Ron up which will be worth seeing." Ginny giggled and looked across the room and was surprised to see Malfoy with his gaze locked on Hermione, Ginny nudge Harry slightly and he turned to her, subtly she nodded her head in Malfoy's direction and Harry glanced to the Slytherin table, he frowned a little but then smiled slightly at the sight, what amused him most was Hermione was oblivious to it all. Hermione picked up a full English breakfast and instantly dug in, licking her lips as she ate. "I hope her idea works." Ginny mumbled, her gaze on Malfoy and a frown on her lips. Harry nodded. "I hope." He agreed. Her turned to Hermione who was still eating her breakfast, "Hurry up with that and lets get to potions." Harry said to Hermione. Hermione looked to Harry before nodding and finishing the last of her breakfast off. "Ready." She said stretching. Harry stood up before bending down to give Ginny a soft kiss. Hermione smiled and started leaving, waiting by the doors for Harry to catch up with her. Together they made their way to the dungeons.<p>

When they reached the potions classroom the two began chatting for a while. "Hey Harry." A voice called suddenly. The two turned towards the voice and saw it was Ron - alone - approaching them. There was silence for a minute before Harry turned to Hermione, "So, anyway I said to Ginny that. . ."  
>"What you talking about?" Ron asked.<br>"Nothing." Hermione replied nonchalantly.  
>"Like I was saying I said to Ginny how I thought this year was going to drag, and guess what, she's actually started to agree with me now seeing as it's not even Friday and it seems like we've been her for a year."<br>"Yeah it doesn't doesn't it," Ron said weakly, trying to join the conversation, he moved to stand beside Hermione who walked so she was behind Harry. Ron sighed heavily. "Granger." Malfoy called. Hermione smiled to herself before walking off. She met Malfoy as he approached, not before he spotted Ron, "So have you got a plan to deal with the weasel?" He asked enthusiastically.  
>"Yes I do Draco; and Harry and Ginny think it's an awesome idea." Malfoy quirked an eyebrow, "You got the chosen one's approval?" He asked in surprise. Hermione nodded and glanced behind her to the two. "I'll tell you in potions but it's going to be really risky if you do agree to helping me." Hermione explained hurriedly. Malfoy nodded and looked to the door. "Shall we go in now?" He asked. Hermione thought for a minute before nodding and the unlikely pair walked into the room.<p>

They took their seats and Malfoy shifted closer. "So Granger, what's your plan?"  
>"First, call me Hermione please." Hermione said playfully. Malfoy smirked.<br>"Done, so _Hermione _what's your plan?"  
>"We-" She gestured between the two. "Should flirt together. We have Ancient Runes last today so we flirt in front of Ron and Lavender." Hermione explained warily. Malfoy looked taken aback but nodded. "That can't be too difficult, I mean I'm a Malfoy, we're smooth talkers." He replied. Hermione giggled. "I've seen you flirting with girls before, there is definitely something there." She agreed. Malfoy smiled cheekily. "So, we flirt. Is that it?" He asked. Hermione shook her head.<br>"We flirt as often as possible which means making some sacrafices, like separating from our friendship circles and acting-" Hermione paused and gulped, "Coupley." Malfoy nodded a slight smile playing at his lips. "Okay, what else?"  
>"First Hogsmeade trip, we go together and act most like a couple there. Along with Harry and Ginny and if Ron or Lavender intrude, we walk away or tell him what for. Secondly- this doesn't involve you as such, more Harry, we ignore Ron. Finally, we tell his mum." Hermione said. Malfoy snorted.<br>"Tell his mum? What on earth is _she _going to do."  
>"Second year." Hermione said simply.<br>"Ohh." Malfoy said in realisation. "Clever. Well I guess we can try it all, and I'll try to act coupley with you, which may be a task seeing as your not my type." Malfoy replied. "Don't worry, your not my type either." Hermione laughed. Malfoy nodded, "Then it's a deal. Ancient Runes we start phase one of your plan." Malfoy asked, Hermione nodded and held her hand out. Malfoy hesitated for a moment before taking it. "Deal." They said together.

**A/N Because you lot are so lovely and I have sooo many ideas for this next chapter and a load of free time, (if I don't get writers block I somehow get the feeling I could upload a few chapters) I shall write it out right now and upload it. See you in about half an hour fellow Potterheads and Dramione fans 3**


	9. Hermione's Revenge

**A/N Hope you enjoy getting two chapters in a day =) and there will be another one tomorrow then I shall be starting on the Malfoy POV one as well as this, so enjoy this second chapter ^.^**

**Also if you want to keep updated at other times follow me on Twitter XMizzTuraX I shall be posting snippets and clues etc on there frequently (don't have to, but the suggestion's there ^.^)**

The day went by quickly and soon it was time for Ancient Runes. Hermione had met Malfoy just outside of the Great Hall and now the pair were making their way up to Ancient Runes. "Here goes." Hermione murmured. Malfoy looked down and smiled at Hermione, she was pretty adorable when panicked, he thought. The two were still discussing ideas when they reached the classroom. They were five minutes early and found Lavender and Ron wrapped in each other kissing passionately. Hermione took a deep breath and looked to Malfoy who was watching the two disgusted. A devious smile spread across his face and easily he placed his arms around Hermione's waist. Hermione felt herself go red and cautiously placed her trembling hands on top of Malfoy's. Malfoy placed his head on her shoulder and sent his lips to her ears, sending a shiver down her spine. "This is a pretty good warm up." Malfoy whispered softly. Hermione smirked and allowed her inner Slytherin take over. Malfoy cleared his throat and glared towards Ron and Lavender, a slightly smug smile on his lips at the same time. Ron and Lavender pulled apart and Ron's jaw dropped. "Let go of her Malfoy." Ron hissed moving away from Lavender and over to Malfoy and Hermione. "Hm, no I don't think I will." Malfoy replied coolly not moving from Hermione.  
>"I said let go of her!" Ron snapped. Malfoy nuzzled into Hermione's neck and she jumped, feeling a few butterflies leap to life in her belly. "Why should he?" Hermione asked, trying to hide the nerves in his voice. "She's not yours Weasel, she belongs to anyone who wants and deserves her." Malfoy replied enjoying Ron's frustration and obvious jealousy. "You don't deserve her that's for sure." Ron said bravely. Malfoy scoffed. "Maybe, but at least I wouldn't cheat on her." Hermione grinned as Ron fell back noticibly, that had hit a tender spot. "I'm not proud of what I did Malfoy!" Ron yelled.<br>"Clearly." Hermione scoffed shooting Lavender a smug smile at the shock that she appeared to have about the fact two boys fighting for Hermione not her. "Stay out of it Hermione." Ron snapped.  
>"Don't talk to her like that." Malfoy replied sharply. Ron clenched his fist and stalked over to Malfoy and Hermione. "Let. Her. Go." Ron said trying to keep calm.<br>"No." Malfoy replied simply, "She's not your girlfriend, or your friend so why should I do something that you want just because Hermione is with me not you." Malfoy reasoned, Hermione was impressed by his calmness and logic in the current situation, it looked like Ron was about to punch Malfoy. Malfoy sensing this smirked and let go of Hermione who looked at him in surprise. "See I've let go of her. Happy now?" Malfoy said, Hermione noticed the mischief sparkling in his voice and eyes. Ron nodded and began to back away slowly. Malfoy grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her back, spinning her to look at him gracefully. "Sorry about this." He whispered. "But I really want him to feel your pain." Malfoy continued. Hermione looked at him in confusion and before she knew it Malfoy had sent his lips against hers, Hermione was taken aback but didn't pull out, even though Hermione knew this was a stage kiss she desperately wanted to savour it, so ignoring the butterflies in her stomach she deepened the kiss slightly- not too much, but enough - Hermione felt herself be pulled backwards away from Malfoy. She glared at Ron, she had been enjoying. Yes _**enjoying **_that kiss.

Before Hermione could move Ron had dived at Malfoy and sent him backwards. "Stop!" Hermione yelled, she leapt forward and tried to grab Ron around the waist. She tried to pull him back but struggled greatly. "Well help me!" Hermione spat at Lavender. "Nah, I'm good." Lavender replied with a sickly sweet smile. Hermione narrowed her eyes and continued to try and pull Ron off Malfoy. She fell backwards when she felt something hard make contact with her face. She coughed and spat on the floor before feeling blood trickle down from her nose. She winced and stood up. "Ron!" Hermione yelled. "Stop it right now!" She demanded. Ron turned behind him to glare at Hermione but stopped when he spotted the blood from her freshly broken nose and the large red mark, which would be a bruise soon enough, no doubt, circling Hermione's right eye. "Hermione. . . I'm sorry." Ron panted. Hermione shook her head and made to stand up but fell back after a sickening wave of dizziness from the impact made her lose her footing. Ron made to help her but was stopped by Lavender who held him back just as professor Babbling left the room. "Miss Granger! Mr Malfoy what on earth happened to you both?" She asked in surprise. "It was Weasley miss." Malfoy said.  
>"Well both of you get straight to the Hospital Wing, Mr Malfoy help Miss Granger she looks like she could pass out at any moment." Hermione looked at Malfoy and saw him nod. A bruise forming around his eye and a swollen lip. She watched Malfoy walk over to her through blurry vision. "Come on Hermione." He said taking her waist and pulling her up. Hermione staggered slightly but Malfoy placed his arm around her securely and began to walk slowly up to the Hospital Wing.<p>

As the two were nearing the Hospital Wing Hermione faintly heard her name being shouted. She looked in the general direction of the voice and saw the spinning outline of a ginger and a blond. Hermione narrowed her eyes and saw it was Ginny and Luna who were hurrying over to her. "Malfoy what happened?" Ginny demanded. "Your brother started on me and Hermione tried to stop him and she got what looks to be a broken nose and a black eye." She heard Malfoy explain, politely, Hermione then felt her right side raise a little as Luna took hold of her to help Malfoy. "I'll go on ahead and tel Madam Pomfrey." Ginny said, a sense of urgency in her voice. Did she really look that bad? Before she could think anymore of it she felt herself being dragged forward so began to move her feet to help, tripping over them slightly.

When they reached the Hospital Wing, Hermione's vision was beginning to go back to normal but she kept getting waves of dizziness and a sick feeling in the pit of her belly. "Come, come we need to get Miss Granger on a bed immediatly." A bossy yet concerned voice said. Hermione looked up to see the matron Madam Promfrey hurrying over. Malfoy and Luna led Hermione to the nearest bed and sat her down cautiously. "She looks like she's about to throw up." Luna said mystially. Madam Pomfrey handed her a little bowl and as soon as Hermione had gripped it she vomitted noisily into it. "She's in shock." Madam Pomfrey said sharply. "What happened? Look at me Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey said raising Hermione's head so she could look her directly in the eyes. "Ron Weasley hit her Miss, and me." Malfoy explained, not looking away from Hermione. Madam Pomfrey examined her, muttering things to herself. "She definitely has a broken nose and a bit of bruising around her eye, doesn't look like anything to serious but I think she should stay her for tonight." Madam Pomfrey said professionally. Hermione nodded and felt herself fall back as another wave of dizziness took over. "Right, Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood help her change, Mr Malfoy, come with me so I can check you out, you don't look too bad though." Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand and conjured a fresh nightie to the end of her bed before she wandered off with Malfoy. "I'm disgusted with Ron." Ginny growled, helping Luna undress Hermione. "As soon as you're sorted I'll go tell Harry and mum then 'speak' with my dear brother." Ginny hissed. Hermione winced slightly at a pain in her nose but nodded.

After a fifteen minute struggle, Hermione was dressed in a Hospital night and layed beneath a soft white blanket. Madam Pomfrey reappeared with Malfoy behind her, his lip looking perfectly fine but the bruise still appearing, Madam Pomfrey had clearly cast a spell to heal his lip. "Now, hold still Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey said gently. Hermione nodded but stopped as her head started spinning again, Madam Pomfrey waved her wand in a tricky little manner and with a sickening crunch Hermione's nose was back to normal. Hermione whimpered in pain before falling back against her pillow. "Luna and I will get going, we'll come visit you tomorrow with Harry." Ginnny said gently.  
>"Okay." Hermione replied weakly. Ginny hugged Hermione softly before turning and leaving with Luna. "I best get going too." Malfoy murmured awkwardly.<br>"I'm sorry about Ron." Hermione said weakly. Malfoy shook his head and laughed a little. "It was worth it." Was all he said before getting up. "Take care Granger I might come and see you tomorrow." He called boredly. Hermione nodded and watched him leave. Madam Pomfrey came over swiftly. "I think you best get some rest, I'll let you out tomorrow night depending on how you are." Madam Pomfrey informed the brunette. Hermione nodded and lay further back on the bed and slipped her eyes shut, letting sleep overcome her.


	10. Family Lies

**A/N I know Malfoy keeps getting nicer and nicer each chapter but as soon as I upload my first Draco POV chapter you'll understand why, unless of course you've already guessed (it is sorta obvious =P) anyway I've uploaded the start of the parallel to this (Draco's POV) and it should be on my profile now if you wish to read it. =)**

Hermione woke early the next day, her head was pounding and she still felt sick. She rubbed her forehead a little before sitting up and swinging her feet over the side of the bed before she fell back and vomitted over the side of the bed. Luckily a sick bowl was just poking out from underneath the bed and caught the majority of her vomit. "Miss Granger! Lie back down immediatly." Madam Pomfrey scolded. Hermione groaned but did as she was told. "Your definitely still too ill to leave, and to think I was considering letting you leave this morning."  
>"I'm fine, honest, I just moved too fast." Hermione whined.<br>"Mhm." Madam Pomfrey said rolling her eyes.  
>"Listen to her, Hermione." A voice said in the doorway. Hermione looked over and saw Harry and Ginny stood together, Harry was watching her in grave concern. "Are we allowed in?" Harry asked Madam Pomfrey; Madam Pomfrey nodded and walked off. "Don't push her." She warned over her shoulder. Harry and Ginny nodded and walked over to her. Harry pulling up two chairs beside Hermione's bed. "How are you feeling?" Harry asked.<br>"Meh." Hermione said, "I have a headache still and I just threw up because I moved too fast so. . ." Ginny sighed at Hermione's explaination.  
>"Well Ron got sent to McGonagall and apparently she sent a letter home to mum." She explained. Hermione smiled a little. "The plan sort of worked then." Hermione muttered. "It all worked except you and Malfoy got injured." Harry said, a hint of pride in his voice. "How is Draco?" Hermione asked Harry. Harry looked at Hermione in surprise. "Well he's fine, he just has a very nice black eye." Harry said with a laugh. "Like me?" Hermione giggled. Harry nodded.<br>"He was frantic worrying about you yesterday." Ginny told Hermione. "I think he said something about wanting to see you today and hoping your okay because he'd feel bad if you weren't." Ginny informed Hermione. Hermione smiled and nodded.  
>"Well if you see him before me. Tell him I'm fine will you?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded. "Well we're not leaving anytime soon, it's Friday so as far as I know all of us don't have lessons until after break." Ginny said, "So if Draco's coming to see you he'll either come now or tonight." She continued. Hermione nodded.<br>"I'd like to see you now, but I don't think my presence will be very welcome." A voice drawled in the doorway. "You're fine Malfoy, as long as you're not going to insult Hermione and you're only here to see how she is. I see no problem you staying." Harry said trying his best to be polite. Hermione smiled, thats what she liked about Harry he was like her brother, he would do anything to make sure she was happy and Malfoy being there certainly would make her happy. Malfoy walked over awkwardly and pulled up a seat on Ginny's other side, wary of Harry. "Thanks Potter." Hermione looked at Malfoy and smiled.  
>"How are you?" She asked him. Malfoy shrugged.<br>"Better than you." He replied playfully. Hermione laughed and looked to Harry and Ginny. "Did Ron say anything about mine and Draco's act?" Hermione asked, Malfoy turned to face the couple beside him. Harry nodded and smiled. "He fell for it, he genuinely thinks you two are dating." Ginny said with a giggle.  
>"He was fuming and so jealous when he got back, he ignored Lavender all night." Harry continued. Malfoy snickered. "Good. Maybe that will teach him."<br>"I think it has Malfoy." Harry said awkwardly, looking at him and forcing a smile. Hermione smiled at the awkward tension between the two and Ginny fought back giggles. "Hermione. . ." A new voice said in the doorway quietly. Hermione tensed up and looked at Malfoy who was staring at her, she then looked to Harry and Ginny who were glaring ahead of them. "Can I talk to you?" Ron continued.  
>"No." The four said together.<br>"Alone, please." Ron begged.  
>"No, whatever you have to say can be heard by your sister, your 'best friend-" She formed air quotations around the word 'best friend' "- And my boyfriend." Hermione said, continuing the act forcefully. Ron clicked his tongue disapprovingly at the word boyfriend. "I don't believe you two are dating, but fine." He entered and stood beside Harry. "I'm sorry Hermione. I shouldn't have cheated on you or hit you- accidently might I add -Or anything like that, if you give me until tonight I'll finish with Lavender and maybe me and you can pick up from where we left off?" He suggested hopefuly. This time Malfoy clicked his tongue disapprovingly."Not in a million years." Hermione said coldly, the venom obvious in her voice.<br>"Mum sent me a howler and I've. . . learnt my lesson." Ron added. Hermione scoffed. "I don't give a damn what mummy told you to do, you've apologised and I've not accepted it, at least most people worthy of forgiveness isn't a mummy's boy _or _daddy's boy and act themselves." Hermione continued. Harry smirked at Hermione. She really was becoming a bit bitchy, maybe Malfoy's coldness was rubbing off on her. "Then why have you forgiven him!" Ron snapped pointing at Malfoy. Malfoy tensed up and stood up. "Listen _Weasley_ I may have always said i won't confide in my father, but I rarely did. He was very much a major part of the scum of this Earth. He _forced_ me to become one of them-" Malfoy snarled, gesturing to his left arm. "I didn't want to and it serves my father right that he's in Azkaban and I hope he rots in hell. And my mother and I- unlike him- are trying to make amends. And I have, Hermione has forgiven me and I respect Harry and Ginny for at least talking to me" Malfoy finished his little speech angrily and glared up at Ron. "So if I were you I'd walk back to your slutty little girlfriend and leave Hermione alone." Malfoy spat. Hermione smiled warmly at Malfoy before looking to Ron. "I advise you to listen to Draco for once." Hermione said, her voice scarily steady. Ron turned and glared at Hermione before walking off angrily.

When Ron had disappeared Harry turned to Malfoy, "Wow Malfoy." Was all Harry said. Draco laughed and Ginny stood up. "Thanks Malfoy, I hope that Ron is starting to learn his lesson, Harry we should get going, we promised to tell Hagrid how Hermione was when we'd seen her." Ginny said, Harry nodded and stood also.  
>"Yeah, lets go, we'll see you tonight Hermione, take it easy." He said before bending down and hugging her lightly. Ginny copied Harry before taking his hand and the two walked off. Hermione looked to Malfoy. "That was really amazing what you did then, standing up to Ron." Malfoy shrugged.<br>"Like I said I want to make amends and start fresh, it's people like him however that stop me from achieving that." Hermione nodded and smiled.  
>"I think it's really sweet, that and everything you've done lately, especially what you've done for me." Draco blushed a little but tried to hide it, Hermione however noticed sharply and giggled. "Listen Hermione, I'm sorry that my fight with Weasley got you in here. You don't deserve it." Hermione shrugged.<br>"What can we do about it?"  
>"I want to break his jaw at the moment. The blood traitor."<br>"Some things don't change." Hermione teased. Malfoy smirked.  
>"He doesn't deserve change, Potter and his girlfriend do though, but I don't think they forgive and forget as easily as you."<br>"I'm very forgiving." Hermione shrugged. "I'm sure they will eventually." Malfoy shrugged and looked at Hermione for a few seconds, "I best get going, I told Pansy and them lot I was going to the library." Hermione nodded sadly and watched him stand. Hermione watched as he stood watching her for a minute, he leant forward slightly noticably then caught himself, he shook his head and walked off leaving Hermione watching him with a bemused expression on her face.


	11. Confessions

The day passed slowly and Hermione grew more and more bored of being in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey hadn't checked on her lately so she hoped that was a good sign. When it reached dinnertime Hermione was desperate to leave. She sighed moodily before lying back against her pillow. "Miss Granger, how are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
>"Much better." Hermione said hopefully. Madame Pomfrey watched her curiously.<br>"Stand." She ordered, Hermione did as she was told, staggering a little but not as much as before. "Hm, I guess I can let you go, but any dizzy spells or anything like that come straight back here okay?" She commanded. Hermione nodded. Madam Pomfrey turned and left Hermione to change and leave.

When Hermione was dressed she made her way down the many staircases. At least she had all evening to relax after she'd eaten, she thought. "Hermione!" Someone squealed happily, Hermione looked around to see Ginny rushing over and hugging her quickly. Hermione smiled and laughed softly. "Hey Ginny, where's Harry?" Ginny shrugged. "Talking to Ron." Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "I say talking, more raging. . ." Ginny said.  
>"Ah." Hermione said, "Shall we go for dinner and leave them to it?" Hermione suggested. Ginny nodded and together the pair made their way to the Great Hall.<p>

When they reached the Great Hall Hermione looked around for any sign of Malfoy. She found him at the Slytherin table looking very bored and preoccupied. "Can I tell you something?" Hermione said to Ginny slowly. Ginny looked to where Hermione was staring and nodded slowly. The two made their way to an emptier end of the Gryffindor tables. "What is it?" Ginny asked when they both sat down. Hermione was quiet for a few minutes, choosing her words carefully.  
>"I'm confused." She began.<br>"Confused." Ginny repeated. "Why?" Hermione looked around and moved closer to Ginny.  
>"When Malfoy kissed me, I felt something, something I'd never felt when I kissed Ron." Ginny tilted her head curiously. "I felt sparks and I had terrible butterflies and I think I put a bit too much enthusiasm into that kiss. . ." She confessed. Ginny's jaw dropped.<br>"So. . . you think you might be crushing on Draco Malfoy?"  
>"No, no, no, no. . . Maybe." Hermione sighed sadly. Ginny frowned. "There's something else, when you and Harry had left and me and Malfoy were alone, when he was about to leave. I think he was going to kiss me, but he stopped himself." Hermione sighed.<br>"Well. . . I really don't know what to say." Ginny said slowly. She looked over to the Slytherin table then back to Hermione who was looking extremely ashamed. "You can't help who you like. But you really shouldn't try anything or express your thoughts to him or around him, or to people like Harry in Gryffindor, because I don't mind, it's you and from how I've seen Malfoy act around you, he seems way better to like then Ron. And that's saying something, I'm choosing Malfoy -of all people- over my own brother. So maybe you should just. . . try and be friends. For now that is." Ginny said still frowning slightly. Hermione nodded and felt tears falling.  
>"I'm so ashamed Ginny." Hermione whined. Ginny hugged Hermione close.<br>"It's okay Hermione, don't worry." She whispered soothingly. Ginny rocked Hermione slowly. "There, there, calm down." Ginny soothed. Hermione hiccoughed and eased her sobs slightly. "You can't tell anyone." Hermione said urgently. Ginny nodded.  
>"I won't don't worry." She said softly. Hermione nodded again and sniffed slightly. "Come on, lets go sit with Neville so people don't get suspicious." Ginny said, Hermione nodded and the pair moved further up the table to where Neville and Luna were talking.<p> 


	12. He needs to know

Hermione made her way to Transfiguration solemnly, her mind spinning. What if Ginny did let slip? What if harry or Ron found out? What if Draco found out? She couldn't afford that; she would be the laughing stock of Hogwarts, fancying pureblood Malfoy who would never dream of going for Mudblood Granger. Ever. Not when he had dog-face Pansy and pretty little Daphne and every other Slytherin girl going for him. She sighed and leant back against the wall. At least she didn't have this lesson with Draco; she would have time to regain herself before potions. She walked in and took a seat alone and began to empty her books, quill and paper when she heard the chair beside her scrape out as someone sat down. Hermione glanced up and saw it was Harry, she groaned quietly, now she'd have to try even harder to keep herself composed. "Hey, Harry." She said brightly.  
>"Hi, Hermione. Are you okay?" He asked. Hermione nodded quickly.<br>"Fine thanks, you?"  
>"Fine, I saw you and Ginny talking earlier." He said slowly. Hermione wanted to kick herself.<br>"Oh, did you?" She said weakly. Harry nodded.  
>"Looked like you were having a serious discussion." He said. Hermione rolled her eyes, she loved Harry to bits and he may have defeated the dark lord numerous times but he was rubbish at trying to speak subtly. "Not really." She said dismissively. Harry gave her a piercing stare. She frowned trying to avoid the emerald green eyes. "Hermione. . ." He said slowly.<br>"Girl stuff." Hermione smiled. Harry frowned.  
>"Hermione. You're not fooling me." Harry stated.<br>"We were talking about boys." Hermione said, trying desperately to avoid answering him properly.  
>"Blonde boys?" Harry continued slyly.<br>"Cute boys." Hermione said, avoiding admitting he was getting it right.  
>"Bad boys."<br>"Changed boys."  
>"Slytherin boys."<br>"No." Hermione said quickly.  
>"Malfoy." Harry said smugly.<br>"No."  
>"Hermione."<br>"Not Malfoy."  
>"Hermione." Harry continued seriously.<br>"Malfoy." Hermione sighed in defeat, Harry was slightly amused.  
>"So you were talking about, the blond, cute, bad boy, changed Slytherin Malfoy." Harry summed up. Hermione laughed, "That sentence made no sense Harry." She said.<br>"I know." Harry replied laughing.  
>"Potter, Granger. Explain to me what's so funny about this?" McGonagall said. Hermione looked at the board. "Nothing, Professor." Hermione said. They were studying about how people became animaguses. "Well I'd appreciate it if you stopped laughing and listened then." McGonagall snapped. The pair nodded their head sheepishly before taking notes.<p>

The lesson ended and Hermione had a full page of notes in preparation for an essay she had been set. She walked out with Harry and sighed again. "Don't tell anyone, only Ginny knows." Hermione whined. Harry nodded. "I may not approve of him but if you like him, you like him." Harry said gently. Hermione smiled weakly. "We have potions now right?" Hermione said awkwardly, changing the subject. Harry nodded. Together they walked to the dungeons. As they approached Draco looked up and to them, a faint smile formed on his lips- Harry noticed – when Draco saw her. Hermione looked at Draco briefly, smiling to him in greeting then away awkwardly, butterflies dancing wildly in her belly. Harry was watching her closely. "Are you okay Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded focusing all her attention on Harry and trying to ignore the blond snake beside her. "Hey, Harry!" Ron greeted as he approached the dungeons, he walked straight over to the pair and planted himself beside Hermione and blocking her from Draco. "Excuse me weasel. You're stopping me from being near my girlfriend." Draco said coldly, Hermione gasped, she'd forgotten she was supposed to be Draco's girlfriend around Ron. Ron ignored him. "So are you okay Harry?" Ron continued. "Fine. I think your blocking Hermione from being near Malfoy." Harry said, going along with their charade. "Am I? Ah well." Ron said sending Hermione a smile.  
>"Move." Hermione hissed venomously. Ron recoiled slightly but refused to move. Hermione heard a low growl. "Your pathetic Weasel." Malfoy snapped. Roughly he pushed Ron away and stood between Hermione and Ron. Hermione smiled to Harry weakly who was giving Ron a look which said 'You deserve it.' Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and Hermione placed her head on him, her knees felt weak as they made and held contact with each other. "So Harry, you okay with me and Hermione?" Draco asked stiffly.<br>"Of course, Hermione's happy so yes." Harry replied equally stiffly. Hermione smiled at Harry as he looked at her warmly, knowing the deeper meaning in his approval.

Draco smiled slightly before turning and walking into class with Hermione still close beside him. Hermione's breathing was shaky as she walked in. She wished so much this was real. But she knew it wasn't. She could always admit her feelings in the future. Maybe with Ginny with her. Hermione peered up at Draco, he looked so at ease. The pair sat down together and were joined abruptly by Harry who was joined by Ron. Harry growled under his breath, whilst Draco gave Ron a filthy look and Hermione tried to ignore his existence. She sat quietly, deep in thought. There was no harm in telling Draco she thought. She continued to think deeply to herself. "You okay sweetie?" Draco asked easily. Hermione felt another wave of sickness at his fake pet name. "Fine, love." Hermione replied awkwardly. Draco nodded and smiled. For all of potions Harry, Hermione and Draco talked between themselves, with the occasional attempt at joining in by Ron. When the lesson ended, Hermione jumped up. "I'm going to go on ahead to break quickly." Hermione said. Harry, Draco and Ron watched her leave, each wearing an equal look of concern.

Hermione raced to the Main entrance feeling light headed, terrified but also determined. As she entered she caught sight of Ginny heading outside. "Ginny!" Hermione called. Ginny spun around and looked at Hermione curiously. "What's the matter?" She asked as Hermione reached her.  
>"I need you to help me with something." Hermione said. Ginny tilted her head curiously.<br>"What?" Hermione moved closer to Ginny and dropped her voice.  
>"I'm going to tell Malfoy."<br>"Tell him what?" Ginny asked confused. Hermione gave her a look and Ginny's expression turned to realization. "When, why and how do you need me to help?" Hermione asked.  
>"Harry knows and just now in Potions I felt so sick and nervous and wanting to hug him all the time or kiss him. I want to tell him soon, like tonight soon. And I need your help because I want you to come with me when I tell him." Hermione said weakly. Ginny nodded.<br>"I'll help you." Ginny said softly.  
>"I'll speak to him later; I have Ancient Runes with him before supper. I'll ask him to walk with me to the grounds and can you meet us in the Main Hall?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded. I have a free last anyway so yeah, I'll see you then." Ginny smiled. "Good luck for then, I won't be able to wish you luck when your with him."<br>"If." Hermione corrected. Ginny smiled and hugged Hermione as the bell rang for third lesson.


	13. Mutual Feelings

Lesson three and four went by quickly for Hermione and soon it was time for lesson five, walking in she smiled to see Malfoy already there, leaning back against his chair. She took a deep breath and sat beside him, the butterflies kicking up a storm of fear. "Hey Hermione." Draco greeted brightly. Hermione gave him her best smile. "Hey Draco." She replied happily. "How's your eye?" She asked, glancing to the bruise. Hermione noticed his grey eyes soften slightly as she looked at him. "It's fine now." He replied gently, "What about you? How are you?"  
>"My eyes better, doesn't sting much anymore, my nose still aches a little though." She replied. "Hey, uh. . . Draco, do you fancy going for a walk tonight? Around the grounds or the lake or something?" She asked cautiously. Malfoy thought for a moment before nodding.<br>"Sure." He said slowly. Hermione smiled.  
>"Awesome, so we'll go straight from here?" She asked. Malfoy nodded again. Hermione smiled to herself before turning and facing the front of the room and to Professor Babbling.<p>

As the lesson ended, Hermione felt a strong wave of sickness in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She was either insane, suicidal or very brave. "Ready Granger?" Malfoy asked lightly. Hermione jumped before looking Malfoy directly in his grey eyes and nodding. She stood and the pair walked out together. When they reached the Main doors Hermione sighed in relief to see Ginny already there waiting patiently. "What's the Weaselette doing?" Malfoy asked, tilting his head. Hermione mentally kicked herself for not warning him.  
>"Well, basically I need to tell you something serious, but I won't be able to say it without Ginny there to help boost my confidence." Hermione said cautiously. Malfoy watched Hermione for a minute before nodding curiously, "Okay, but what's so important you couldn't tell me in class?" He asked inquisitively. "Ears." Hermione replied simply. Malfoy nodded again, frowning slightly as he made his way to Ginny with Hermione. Ginny glanced to the two and smiled at how cute they looked together. "Ready?" Ginny asked in a low voice to Hermione who nodded mutely, gulping a little. Silently the three made their way out of the doors and towards the lake.<p>

As the approached the lake they stood underneath a large oak tree standing beside the lake. Ginny smiled to herself slightly, this was the tree – Harry had told her – that Lilly and James got together under. She looked to Hermione who was playing with a strand of hair nervously. She then looked to Malfoy who was watching Hermione closely. Hermione then looked directly in Malfoy's eyes, whimpered slightly before speaking. "Draco. . ." She began slowly, trying to think how to word what she was about to say. "I've been doing some thinking lately. . . a-and what you've been doing for me has been so sweet, even though if anyone found out it would damage your reputation hugely." She stuttered slightly and looked to Ginny helplessly, who stepped beside her and placed an arm on her shoulder reassuringly. Hermione sighed deeply. "I- I think m-maybe Ilikeyou." Hermione finished the last few words in a hurry. Malfoy tilted his head confused, "Erm, Hermione, can you say that again possibly?" He asks softly, his tone encouraging. Hermione sighed and sniffed. "I said I think I like you." Hermione said weakly. She peeked up at Malfoy who was looking at her in surprise. "You. Like me?" He repeated questioningly, unsure if he heard her right. Hermione nodded sadly. "Now you're going to walk off and make a laughing stock of me." Hermione whined sadly.  
>"No I'm not." Malfoy replied, his voice quivering slightly. Ginny retreated a small distance away, giving them space but close enough to be moral support for Hermione. Hermione peeked up at Malfoy in confusion. "Aren't you going to tease me and say how you'd never go out with a filthy mudblood like me?" Hermione asked. Malfoy laughed softly.<br>"No, I'm not going to say that. I'm not going to say anything." He continued he moved his lips closer to his. "I'm going to do this." He breathed, Hermione felt light headed as Malfoy spoke to her, a shiver went up her spine and she smiled as she smelt his sweet breathe. Hermione looked at him in confusion; trying to stop her light headedness. She watched as he leant forward and pressed his lips against hers.

This kiss had meaning, not just fake. Hermione moved her hands from her hair and placed them around Malfoy's neck, as he placed his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and kissed Hermione forcefully. Hermione closed her eyes and kissed him deeply, nibbling his lip gently as she did. She heard Malfoy sigh contently and let his tongue slip into her mouth. Hermione fell back slightly but never removed her lips from his, she felt Malfoy tightened his grip around her waist protectively and merged their body with his. Hermione gasped softly and the two pulled apart grudgingly. Malfoy was breathing heavily and was looked at Hermione warmly. Ginny squealed happily behind them and Hermione gazed at Malfoy in dismay, a smile spreading across her face. "So. . . What to do now?" Malfoy mused.  
>"What do we do now?" Hermione repeated. Malfoy looked at her warmly, his eyes sparkling softly. "Hermione Granger." Malfoy started. "Will you go out with me?" He asked softly. Hermione smiled widely and nodded. Malfoy smiled and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her into a loving hug. Ginny giggled and hurried over. "Congratulations guys!" Ginny exclaimed happily. "Eight years of hating each other's guts and look were you are now." She said brightly. Hermione and Malfoy smiled at her brightly. "There's one slight problem though." Hermione said sadly. Malfoy and Ginny looked at her. "What are we going to do about Harry, Ron and the Gryffindors?" She then looked at Malfoy. "And then the Slytherins." She continued. Ginny smiled.<br>"Harry knew you liked him and was fine with it; he'll be pleased that you're happy. Ron isn't important; _you're_ not cheating on him." Ginny said confidently. Hermione nodded and glanced at Malfoy, "And the Slytherins?" She asked.  
>"They're not important, they won't be too happy I told them I didn't like anyone." Malfoy snickered. "But in time they'll accept it." He said softly. Hermione smiled and looked at Ginny warmly. "Thank you for coming with me." She said earnestly, Ginny smiled widely.<br>"Anytime, I got my repayment for coming with you, I witnessed you two get together which I've been rooting for, for ages and I gave you my congratulations first." Ginny giggled. Hermione and Malfoy laughed. "Thank you Ginny." Malfoy said honestly. Ginny looked taken aback at being addressed but nodded with a smile. Hermione moved from Malfoy's grip and went straight to Ginny hugging her tightly. The friends pulled apart and Malfoy wandered over, taking Hermione's hand in his. "I think dessert might be left." He said gently. Hermione and Ginny giggled and the three headed up to the castle, Hermione placed her head against Malfoy's arm as they walked and he moved from holding her hand to wrapping it around her waist. "Adorable." Ginny cooed happily.

They walked up the steps to the castle and entered together, they glanced around and heard the tinkling of glasses and knives and forks and the low rumble of chatter from the Great Hall. Hermione froze nervously and looked up at Malfoy who looked a little green. Ginny looked at them and took it in her power to go into the hall first, the new couple followed cautiously, Hermione glanced to the table nearest the door to find the Gryffindor table, Harry was sat alone playing with his food and looking around the room, "He's looking for me." Ginny said knowingly. She smiled at the two and hurried off, Harry glanced up suddenly and looked at Ginny who was heading to him then past him at Hermione and Malfoy who were cuddled up together. He smiled widely and stood up going straight to Ginny, he took her hand and the two walked to Hermione and Malfoy. "Guys!" Harry said happily. Hermione giggled sheepishly and smiled up at Harry, he was giving Malfoy the once over. "Take good care of her, if you break her heart, I'll break your jaw." Harry warned Malfoy. Malfoy nodded.  
>"Don't worry, I won't do anything like what Weasley did and I will treat her like a princess." Malfoy replied calmly. Harry nodded approvingly. "Draco!" A voice shrieked. Hermione looked to Malfoy who had tensed up before looking to who had spoken. Pansy Parkinson was storming over with Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. "Oh." Malfoy said softly, looking at the Slytherins who were approaching him. The hall quietened slightly as those closest to the confrontation heard Pansy; all attention on the group of Gryffindors and Slytherins. Malfoy stepped forward, shielding Hermione slightly. "What are you doing with that mudblood?" Daphne spat.<br>"Don't call her that." Malfoy replied venomously.  
>"Answer her question." Blaise growled. Malfoy looked at Blaise and squared his shoulders.<br>"I am dating Hermione whether you like it or not." Malfoy snapped.  
>"What on Earth are you playing at? Have you lost your mind?" Pansy screeched, by now the entire hall was silent and watching. "I'm not playing at anything. Now back off." Malfoy yelled. "We'll talk tonight." He continued sharply. Pansy glared at Hermione, and she shrunk into Malfoy's shadow slightly. Malfoy turned and kissed Hermione softly before stalking over to the Slytherin table. Ginny and Harry were glaring at the Slytherins before Ginny took Hermione's hand and led her to the table calmly. "Well, well, well." Neville said, moving to where they were with Luna. "I did not expect that." Neville said in surprise. "Congratulations Hermione." Neville said slowly, Hermione smiled weakly at Neville. "Yes, congratulations Hermione." Luna piped up smiling at her. Hermione nodded weakly and sat down quietly.<p> 


	14. Catch up

**A/N Thanks so much guys for all the reviews it makes me soo happy to read them, one of you asked if the previous chapter was the last, the answer is no! Not anytime soon, there's still soo much I want to do, and you guys are forgetting this is still the characters 'first week at Hogwarts' There's still a whole load of months left to go *hint hint* Anyway enjoy this new chapter 3**

Hermione left the Great Hall with Ginny and Harry after dessert; glowing happily she glanced over to the Slytherin table where Draco was talking to the other Slytherin's. She noticed Draco send a glance in her direction and smile slightly. Hermione brushed her hair behind her ears smiling to herself before following Harry and Ginny out. Harry smirked as he watched Hermione before frowning. "I'm intrigued to know what Ron and Lavender are going to be like." He stated curiously. Hermione and Ginny nodded. "I know." Hermione replied with a light sigh. "I'm not that bothered; I'm intrigued to know how the Slytherin's will treat Draco though." She continued.  
>"He'll be fine." Ginny said confidently.<br>"He's been through a lot; the Slytherin's will be nothing for him." Harry continued reassuringly. Hermione smiled slightly, Harry stopped at the bottom of the stairs making Ginny walking into him, "Hey, it's a Friday; we don't need to be in our dorms until eight, shall we go see Hagrid for a couple of hours?" He suggested. "I bet he'll be interested to know about you and Malfoy." Harry said brightly. The girls nodded and the three walked out of the oak doors and headed down towards the hut. Hermione sent her gaze to the oak tree where her and Draco had been only half an hour before and then to Ginny who beamed. "Harry," Ginny began.  
>"Hm?" Harry replied.<br>"Isn't that tree where your parents got together?" She asked pointing to the oak tree.  
>"That's what Sirius told me." Harry said with a smile, "Why?" Hermione started.<br>"That's where Draco asked me out." She said amused. Harry smiled to Hermione.  
>"Must be a sign your love will last." He teased.<br>"Pfft, please." Hermione scoffed, but smiling happily. "I hope it does." She admits, still laughing.

They reached Hagrid's hut and Harry knocked lightly. "Jus' a min." Hagrid called. They heard the shuffling of footsteps and the booming bark of Fang, Harry kissed Ginny as the door swung open. "'Ello guys." Hagrid greeted happily. "Come in, come in. Yer lookin' happier Hermione." Hagrid noted. "I'm much better now Hagrid." Hermione replied. Hagrid stepped back allowing the three to enter. Hermione took her place on a soft armchair and Fang bounded over kissing her sloppily. Hermione giggled and pushed the dog off. "I'm still not talking to Ron but I really do not care, I've got these two and everyone else anyway." Hermione replied brightly.  
>"Good fer you Hermione." Hagrid replied going over and giving her a bone crunching hug. Ginny and Harry were watching him. "Yeah she doesn't need Ron; she's got another man in her life." Ginny said playfully, Hagrid turned to her curiously, "Oh?" He asked Ginny. Ginny smiled.<br>"A certain blond haired Slytherin." Harry said. Hagrid paused for a minute, confused. Then his mouth shaped into an 'o' of realization and turned to Hermione. "Is it who I'm thinking off?" He asked playfully. Hermione blushed and nodded. "Since when?" Hagrid exclaimed.  
>"Like, half an hour ago." She said sheepishly.<br>"Well I never." Hagrid murmured. Hermione laughed softly.  
>"The Slytherin's aren't very happy and I don't know what the other houses think, mainly Gryffindor's, but I do know a small handful of people who are pleased for me, this two included." She sent a warm glance to her two best friends. "Well I'm very happy fer you, I always knew he wasn't all that bad, probably his dad made 'im how he is." Hagrid replied, "Yer'll have to bring him down one day so I can give him the talk." Hagrid said sternly but good naturedly. Hermione smiled and laughed slightly. "I'll bring him down one day then." Hermione promised.<br>"I've already given him a once over, warned him if he hurts her in any way he's in trouble." Harry said protectively. Hagrid smiled to Harry before sitting down, "So what about you two, how's yer week been?" Hagrid asked.  
>"Well. . ." Harry began. Hermione turned her gaze out the window and a frown formed when she saw a silhouette walking around the grounds. ". . . Not a very exciting start back." Harry finished.<br>"I just need to nip somewhere; I'll be back in a minute." Hermione said, Ginny looked at her quizzically and Hermione shook her head dismissively, quickly she left. "Two minutes." She called over her shoulder.

She hurried out of the hut and headed towards the figure, "Draco." Hermione called as she approached the distracted blond. Draco glared up at her but relaxed noticeably when he saw it was her. "Hermione." He mumbled.  
>"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously approaching him.<br>"Escaping." He replied lightly.  
>"From?"<br>"Panse and all that. . ." He hesitated. "And Lavender." He finished bitterly.  
>"Lavender?" Hermione repeated harshly. Draco nodded.<br>"She asked me out on a date the other day." He said in disgust. "And then she tried following me after supper until Weasley showed up and went off with her." He snarled. Hermione glared up at the castle. "Is that cow set on destroying my life?" Hermione snapped. Draco shrugged.  
>"Wouldn't put it past her." He hissed. Hermione made a disgusted sound before hugging Draco.<br>"Screw her, screw them. Everything will be fine soon." Hermione consoled. Draco sighed.  
>"Half an hour and our relationship is already being interfered in." He muttered.<br>"The Slytherin's will come to terms with it soon." Hermione promised.  
>"Theodore is, but the others aren't. And the other Gryffindor's will hate me, they hate me already." Draco replied bitterly. Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek. "The Gryffindor's that matter to me are fine with it, Harry, Ginny, Neville even Luna and Hagrid they're all happy for me." Hermione said softly. Draco sighed and kissed Hermione's hair. "My friends aren't as laid back as yours." He replied. "Then they're not real friends." Hermione pointed out. "I'm sure Pansy will come around about it soon enough, you two are so close." Hermione continued. Draco shrugged. "Want to come to Hagrid's? He said he wanted to speak to you." Hermione giggled. Draco looked at her sharply, quirking an eyebrow. "Hagrid hates me, after what I did with Buckbeak."<br>"The execution?" Hermione asked with a smile. Draco nodded. "Buckbeak got away." Hermione giggled. Draco gave her a confused look. "Long story." She said dismissively.  
>"Well I guess I could for half an hour, then I'll need to face the music." He said slowly, Hermione smiled and took his hand, leading him to Hagrid's hut.<p>

Hermione nudged the hut door open and stepped in, the three looked up and Harry gave Hermione a quizzical look at the trace of anger on her face before they spotted Draco with her, equally annoyed. "You two haven't argued already have yer?" Hagrid asked in dismay.  
>"No." Hermione replied.<br>"Just Slytherin's are going to attempt to interfere." Draco muttered to Hagrid.  
>"And certain sluts too." Hermione said venomously. Harry, Ginny and Hagrid looked at her confused, before Hagrid spoke. "Listen Malfoy, ignore the Slytherin's yer happy that's wha' matters." Hagrid began. "And who's this 'slut' and what have they done?" He asked.<br>"Lavender." Hermione and Draco reply angrily.  
>"What's she done?" Harry asked quickly.<br>"She asked me on a date the other day after that lesson where Ron snapped and we acted like a couple and then she tried to follow me just now when I wanted to get away to think. Luckily Weasley showed up." Draco explained coldly. Ginny scowled.  
>"I actually want to kill them both." She hissed. Harry murmured his agreement before looking at Hermione. "We'll sort it if she keeps it up." Harry said reassuringly. Hermione smiled weakly and slipped into a seat and Draco perched on the arm hesitantly. Hagrid smiled kindly at the new couple. "Tea?" He asked them both. Hermione and Draco shook their heads and Hagrid nodded, pouring himself, Harry and Ginny a mug. "So Malfoy. . ." Hagrid began in a fatherly, yet playful tone, "If your datin' our Hermione there's a few rules for you." Hagrid continued. Hermione laughed softly and Draco shifted awkwardly beside her. "They are?" He asked.<p> 


	15. The Letter

Hermione woke early the next morning and changed sluggishly before padding down to the common room, she was surprised when she saw Ginny curled up on an armchair on her own. Hermione tilted her head before walking over slowly. "Ginny?" She asked curiously. Ginny jumped and sniffed before looking around, "Oh, Hermione. Hi." She sighed heavily. Hermione was surprised to see her face streaked with tears trailing down her face. "Ginny, what's the matter?" Hermione asked softly. Ginny rubbed her eyes.  
>"I found this in the bottom of my trunk when I was looking for something, I didn't know it was there." She replied quietly, her voice cracking with fresh tears. Hermione took the letter from Ginny and read through it:<p>

_Ginny,  
>I was thinking about you the other day, after hearing about what Hogwarts was like now, I thought it was bad when Umbridge was in charge, but this is far worse, I just wanted to check in on you seeing as I heard Ron had walked out on Harry and Hermione from Bill and Fleur – don't say I told you that, mum and dad don't know and they would go mad if they found out – but I thought, if Ron had put himself in danger, what danger where you in. I wouldn't want my baby sister being tortured now would I? Please reply back soon telling me how school has been, tell me everything so me and George know who to beat up come September. Can't wait to see you, we've missed you loads.<br>In the parcel there are some new products from WWW just for you.  
>Write back baby sis.<em>

_Hope you're well, Fred xxx_

Hermione sniffed and felt her eyes itching with tears. "Oh, Ginny." She whispered she sat on the arm of the chair and wrapped her arms around her; Ginny buried her head in Hermione's chest and began crying to her. Hermione rubbed her back soothingly, "Shhh." Hermione murmured softly. "Calm down. Calm down." Hermione soothed. Ginny sniffed and peered up at Hermione, her eyes rimmed red.  
>"I miss him Hermione." She whined.<br>"I know you do, we all do." Hermione said softly.  
>"I want him back; I want to kill Voldemort all over again. That isn't enough though. I've lost a brother and I'll never see him again, I'll never be hugged by him, or told that he loves me or anything." Ginny snapped angrily. Hermione sighed and continued rubbing her back. "Nothing anyone does to Voldemort is good enough compared to what he did to Fred." Hermione murmured. Ginny rubbed her eyes trying to stop the new tears threatening to flow. Hermione sat and cuddled Ginny for ages, waiting for her to calm down; she hadn't noticed the approaching footsteps. "What have you said to Ginny?" Ron hissed, appearing in front of Hermione. "Nothing." Hermione replied calmly.<br>"What's your little snake done then?"  
>"Nothing." Hermione repeated.<br>"Why is she crying then?" Ron demanded. Hermione glared up at Ron.  
>"She's mourning." Hermione snapped.<br>"Mourning, why would she be mourning?" Hermione's jaw dropped.  
>"Are you for real? Why have you been mourning for so long, why has your mum and dad and Percy and George and all your family been mourning?" Hermione cried in disgust. Ron looked down guiltily.<br>"Sorry." He murmured. Hermione scoffed and Ginny began crying again.  
>"Oh, Ginny what's wrong with you?" A patronising voice said. Hermione slammed her jaws together, refraining herself from snapping. "Nothing." Ginny replied harshly not looking away from Hermione.<br>"Oh, I can't have my Won-won's sister upset." She cooed.  
>"She was fine with just me." Hermione replied, trying hard to keep calm.<br>"You're not her family anymore though. You choose Draco over Won-won." She replied coldly.  
>"I'm going out with Draco because I love him, and I broke up with 'Won-won' because you interfered. Just like what you did with Draco yesterday and a couple of days before that." Hermione said venomously. There was a silence and Hermione glared up at Lavender who looked liked she'd just been slapped, then to Ron who was looking at Lavender curiously. "Yeah, I know." Hermione spat. "So why don't you back off and stop trying to make my life a misery." Hermione continued. Ginny stood slowly.<br>"Let's go for breakfast." Ginny murmured miserably. Hermione nodded and the pair walked out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.

They sat together at the far end of the Gryffindor table and Ginny sniffed sadly. "I'm so sick of Ron, since he got with Lavender he's been so arrogant and not giving a damn." She said softly. Hermione nodded and rubbed her back. "I know." She murmured gently. Hermione was paying so much attention to Ginny that she didn't noticed a concerned Draco approach. "Morning love." He purred, Hermione peered up and smiled in greeting, "Morning sweetie." She replied easily.  
>"Are you okay Ginny?" Draco asked awkwardly, looking at Ginny. Ginny peered up and nodded.<br>"Just a bad day." She replied heavily. Draco frowned and looked at Hermione who shook her head.  
>"Later."She muttered.<br>"Where's Potter?" Draco asked curiously.  
>"Probably still in bed." Ginny replied, a small smile forming.<br>"Ah," Draco said.  
>"Well, how would you ladies like to go for a walk around the grounds?" He asked. Ginny and Hermione looked at him, Hermione then looked to Ginny, "It might be good for you." She said slowly. Ginny nodded and stood up. Hermione and Draco following her. They headed out the Great Hall and as they approached the Main doors Hermione saw an enraged Harry hurry over. "Ginny," He said quickly, he took his girlfriend in his arms and held her close. "Ron said you left upset and that he'd been a little selfish." Harry said to Ginny and to Hermione indirectly.<br>"Just a little." Hermione said sarcastically. Harry shook his head.  
>"This is Lavender's doing." He snapped angrily. Hermione cowered a little and Draco stepped closer to her. "I think everyone knows it is." Draco said slowly. Harry looked at Draco and nodded curtly. "We were going to go for a walk around the lake, it might help Ginny." Draco explained hesitantly. "Are you coming?" He asked, Hermione beamed up at him, she thought it cute he was making an effort, just for her. "If you're offering." Harry said slowly, looking at Hermione who had a fond smile on her lips. Draco nodded and the four made their way outside into the bright sun.<p>

**A/N Sorry this chapter is pretty short, I still have a bit of writer's block, I will be uploading a new chapter to Draco's Slytherin Princess but that will be tomorrow. This chapter was briefly dedicated to Fred and George Weasley who – according to JK Rowling – were born on this day, no wonder they are such good practical jokers =P anyway, thank you all so much for your reviews, I really appreciate them and one of you suggested a pretty good idea, you know who you are ^.^ anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry again that it is so short.  
>Also I'm telling you this now whilst I remember, from Thursday I will not be updating a new chapter for a few days (earliest will probably be late on Monday or early Tuesday) Seeing as I'll be going to Scarborough with my lovely boyfriend and his parents for the weekend, I will however still write down ideas so I have a good long chapter for you on the Monday or Tuesday because I love you all so much =P =)<br>Anyway, that's it for now, I shall update soon and please follow me on Twitter if you wish for sneak previews of upcoming chapters etc. XMizzTuraX  
>That's all for now, enjoy 3<strong>


	16. Quidditch Talk

**A/N****Okay, first things first this isn't one of my better chapters (again) but I've tried my best, this will be the only chapter until Monday seeing as tomorrow I'm staying at my boyfriends and Friday I'm going to Scarborough until the Monday so this is just to show I've not forgotten you guys. ALSO seeing as I have 39 reviews and slowly edging closer to 50, I have decided that the 50****th**** reviewer gets the chance to write the opening paragraph to the chapter after the one they have reviewed. I will also do this for every 50****th**** review, so you may get the chance to write in this fanfic. Anyway enough rambling, on with the chapter ^.^. **

Hermione held onto Draco's hand as they walked down the grounds, the sun was beating down on the group bathing them all in a slight warmth. "So, Draco how did the Slytherin's react?" Hermione asked curiously. Draco looked at her. "Pansy's not too happy about it but isn't going to interfere, she's going to try and speak to Blaise, Theodore and Daphne later though and try to convince them to just leave it." He replied. Hermione sighed and shook her head, zipping her baby blue hooded top up. She then looked to Ginny and Harry and saw Harry hugging Ginny and rubbing her back. Hermione sighed sadly. Harry peered past Ginny and to Hermione with a sad expression on his face. The four continued walking until they reached the Black Lake and they all sat together. Harry sat with his arms around Ginny's waist and her head resting on his shoulder. Draco sat and grabbed Hermione's waist gently before pulling her onto his knee. Hermione blushed and snuggled up to Draco. "How are you feeling Ginny?" Draco asked the youngest Weasley slowly. Ginny shrugged slightly. "Better." She said her voice hoarse. Hermione felt Draco tighten his arms around her waist and shift her into a more comfortable position. "I think, during the Christmas holidays, me and you should go to Diagon Alley and see George, stay over or something." Hermione suggested.  
>"I miss George and seeing him would make me feel better." Ginny admitted. "But there'll be so many memories of Fred." She sighed.<br>"I know that but maybe being around Fred indirectly would be nice for you." Hermione said softly. Ginny thought for a moment and nodded weakly. "I'll send him an owl asking later." Ginny said. Hermione shook her head, "I will." Hermione said softly. Ginny smiled weakly to Hermione before snuggling further into Harry.

The morning passed slowly and the sun shone stronger, making the lake glisten magically, the Giant Squid lazily surfaced and bathed in the sun, Hermione watched it with a smile as Harry, Ginny and surprisingly Draco started talking about Quidditch. "I'm resigning from the Quidditch team." Draco admitted boredly. "Why?" Hermione asked.  
>"Can't be doing with it; and the broom I have has too much relation to my father." He said, his tone hardening slightly. Harry tilted his head, "You used to be pretty good at Quidditch Malfoy." Harry admitted shamefacedly. Draco laughed. "Thanks Potter." He replied. Ginny and Hermione exchanged amused expressions. The pair may be talking and getting along but calling them friends would never really happen. Hermione thought as she listened to the two conversing. Hermione stretched and began running her fingers boredly along Draco's chest drawing swirly patterns. She felt Draco flinch but then relaxed when he realised it was her. "I need to start planning for the upcoming Quidditch season actually." Harry mused. "I need to start auditions for different positions. I need two chasers and two beaters. I only have a captain, seeker and one chaser." He chuckled. Hermione smiled and tilted her head. "I'm guessing you'll be doing that mid-September then." She said knowingly. Harry nodded. "I'll need to peel Ron off Lavender though I need him there." Harry frowned. "Will you need me?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded. "I need to see the charisma and teamwork between everyone." Harry replied.<br>"Smart tactic." Draco said boredly. "Lavender will still come along though. She'll want to watch 'Won-won' on his broom." Draco said, imitating Lavender crudely. Harry, Ginny and Hermione started laughing, "Will you be going Hermione?" Draco asked.  
>"Probably, I like watching them all train, it passes the time. And it'll give me a chance to rub in Lavender's face her attempt at ruining my life is failing." Hermione replied confidently. Draco laughed. "Malfoy has been such a bad example on you Hermione." Harry said playfully.<br>"At least I don't put up with rubbish anymore." Hermione pointed out. Harry nodded.  
>"That's true." Ginny agreed. Hermione saw Draco smirk before kissing her cheek.<br>"That's my girl." He said with a smirk. Hermione smiled mischievously and lay back against him.  
>"What can I say, I hate the girl." Hermione said simply. Harry chuckled and kissed Ginny's hair.<br>"I wonder when the Hogsmeade trip is." Harry said suddenly. Hermione, Draco and Ginny all shrugged. "Do you want to go together?" Draco asked Hermione. "We could go on a little date, my treat." He said softly. Hermione nodded and smiled.  
>"I'd like that." She replied softly, kissing Draco softly.<p>

**A/N Okay, not very good – in my opinion – but there you go, like I said up there my 50****th**** reviewer can write the opening paragraph to a following chapter but there is a few rules.  
>1) It must make sense<br>2) No lemons  
>3) I may or may not give you a brief overview of the chapter and you can work a opening paragraph around that<br>4) I will credit you!  
>5) Have fun with it.<br>6) This will happen for every 50****th**** reviewer so good luck all =)  
>7) No spamming<strong>

**Don't not review waiting to be the 50th (if that's what you want to do) because if you do that, no one will be the 50th and if you miss out this time there's always the 100th review and so on =)**


	17. I Love You

**A/N I am back from my holidays, although I'm pretty disappointed the 50th review competition failed, I don't think I'll do that again. I'll come up with something, that gets you all involved if that's what you want, I don't know, anyway, here is the next chapter so I hope it makes up for the time you didn't have an update haha, this one really focuses on Draco and Hermione only, no other characters interacting and sort of showing what their relationship is like better and such. Anyway, here you go.**

After the long Quidditch talk, Harry had decided when to do tryouts for the Gryffindor team and had disappeared to find Ron with Ginny, leaving Draco and Hermione alone, "What's up?" Draco asked softly. Hermione peeked up at him and sighed.  
>"I don't like Quidditch as much as them and I usually get bored easily and lose all concentration." Hermione replied dismissively, Draco quirked an eyebrow and Hermione lowered her gaze, she hoped Draco believed her. She used to be able to lie to Ron easily, Draco however- the king of lies- may not fall for it. "Right. . ." He said slowly, Hermione smiled up at him innocently.<br>"Honest." Hermione said Draco just looked at her with his piercing gray eyes. Hermione felt her heart melt. "It's just, now I'm not with Ron, I'm probably no longer welcome in their family so if I owled George, I would either, not get a reply or get a harsh reply and then Ginny would have to owl George and mention Fred and get all upset again and I don't want that." Hermione gushed to Draco, Draco sighed and frowned before hugging Hermione softly.  
>"If you tell George the situation he'll be fine with you and angry with Ron." Draco reasoned.<br>"He'll hate me too." Hermione muttered her gaze on the floor.  
>"Why?" Draco asked her. Hermione just looked at Draco in disbelief.<br>"Oh." Draco said in realization. Hermione nodded with an amused smile. "Well maybe he'll be a little more laid back about it all, now the war is over." Draco murmured hopefully, Hermione scoffed and shook her head, "I doubt it." She replied boredly.

The couple were quiet for a little while relaxing in the sun and watching the giant squid lazily. "I wonder how old it is, and how many of them there are." Hermione said randomly. Draco laughed. "What on Earth Hermione?" He asked amused. Hermione giggled and shrugged.  
>"I have no idea." She giggled. "I just thought, we've been here eight years and it's been here longer than that because Fred and George seemed to have really bonded with it over the years, so that's another three years or so on top, so we're talking about eleven years already." She said swottishly, Draco shook his head. "Do you ever stop thinking about school?" Draco teased. Hermione slapped him playfully.<br>"Shut up." She giggled, "I do, when I'm kissing you." She said flirtily. Draco smiled and lowered his lips to hers before he kissed her, Hermione fluttered her eyes closed and kissed him softly, nibbling on his bottom lip gently, Draco placed a hand on the square of her back and tangled the other in her hair, Hermione sent more pressure to the kiss before placing her arms around his neck and slipping her tongue into his mouth, teasingly she ran her tongue along his teeth, making him moan softly. Hermione pulled away to breathe before continuing to kiss him, she felt Draco try to pull her closer to him and obliged, still kissing him, she felt Draco teeter slightly before he lay back on the grass with Hermione rested across him, they continued kissing until they were both gasping for air and had to pull apart again. Hermione smiled warmly to Draco before she rested her head on his chest, she felt Draco start playing with her hair and she sighed contently.

There was a long silence as the pair cuddled, kissing each other briefly every now and then. "I love you. . ." Draco said slowly. Hermione smiled to herself and snuggled up to him closer. "I love you too." She replied, smiling at the three words playing in her mind.  
>"It's amazing how those three words can have such a huge meaning." Draco said softly after a while. Hermione nodded and sighed. Draco placed his arms securely around her waist and Hermione buried her head in his neck, kissing it briefly. Draco kissed Hermione's hair and the couple cuddled closer together. The sun beat down on Hermione's back and she moved so her arms were positioned on Draco's chest in a way that propped her up. She watched him for a few moments and smiled. "What?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head.<br>"Nothing." She replied gently. Draco rolled his eyes good naturedly and moved his head up to kiss her on the lips. Hermione smiled to him before rolling off his chest and lying on the grass beside him, she moved her head to place it across his chest; nestled under his chin. Draco wrapped his arm around her back and smiled, "When we go to Hogsmeade I am going to spoil you." Draco murmured warmly, Hermione peered up at Draco.  
>"Who knew you - <em>the <em>Draco Malfoy - could be such a sweetheart." Hermione teased. Draco smirked before moving and kissing her cheek. Draco shifted himself slightly and Hermione moved her head; watching as he stood up and brushed grass off of his back and out of his hair, he then held out his hand for Hermione who stood up and brushed herself off also before taking Draco's hand. Draco twisted his wrist slightly to look at his watch, "Let me walk you to lunch and then, if you like we can go somewhere together; like to the Slytherin Prefects lounge." He said softly. "I'll be the only one there because Pansy won't be there; she'll be with Blaise, Theodore and Daphne in the Slytherin common room." Hermione smiled to Draco.  
>"I'd like that. I'd offer to go to the Gryffindor one with you but Ron will be there with Lavender." Draco nodded to her and took her hand. Together they walked to the Great Hall.<p>

When they entered the Great Hall it went quiet for a minute before everyone started talking again. Hermione frowned and looked up at Draco who was looking over at the Slytherin table and directly at Pansy. Hermione let go of Draco's hand and walked over to the Gryffindor table, "Quidditch tryouts sorted?" She asked Harry as she took her place opposite him and Ginny. Harry nodded in reply. "It took some doing but we managed to talk Ron into coming alone." Ginny said rolling her eyes. Hermione laughed and picked up a ham sandwich and began nibbling at it. "So what have you and Malfoy been doing whilst we were gone?" Ginny asked playfully, Hermione blushed and smiled widely. "He told me he loved me." She squealed. Ginny smiled widely.  
>"That is so cute! I never expected Malfoy to speak his mind like he did with you." Ginny said thoughtfully. Hermione giggled.<br>"I know! My heart just melted and then he said how he couldn't believe that three words could have such a huge meaning." She quoted brightly. Ginny let out a small 'aww'. "Then he said after dinner he's going to take me to the Slytherin Prefects lounge." Hermione continued. "And that we'll get more time alone with no chance of anyone getting in our way." Harry raised an eyebrow and Hermione laughed. "Nothing like that Harry, he means people like Ron and Lavender." She said shaking her head with a smile. Harry smiled playfully and looked down the table at Ron and Lavender. "Have you seen Ron?" Harry said with a sudden amusement. Hermione and Ginny shook their heads and turned to look at Ron who was giving Draco a constant death glare. Hermione smiled wickedly. "Someone's jealous. Oh well, it's his fault." Hermione smirked. She glanced to the Slytherin table and saw that Draco was looking at Ron with a cocky smile on his face. She then turned back to Harry and Ginny who were still watching Ron with amusement, Hermione shifted her gaze to Lavender who was trying to get Ron's attention but was failing miserably. Hermione smiled sneakily and stood up, "Hermione, what are you. . .?" Harry began; Hermione smiled to him and walked over to Ron easily. She slipped beside him and prodded his side softly. She peered over to Draco who was now watching her with confusion. "So Ron." Hermione began in a quieter voice than usual. As she expected, Ron snapped his gaze from her boyfriend and looked at Hermione. "Hermione." Ron began slowly. Hermione smiled brightly.  
>"So I couldn't help but notice that you were watching Draco." Hermione said.<br>"Yeah, I don't trust him, I accept now you're going out. I don't approve mind you. But I think he's playing a game with you. I'm only worried about you." Ron explained, trying to sound impressive. Hermione smiled angelically. "Well I find that very touching but Draco actually does love me, he told me so; something you didn't used to do, but I think instead of focusing on my relationship, you should focus on your own. I heard Lavender tried it on with Draco the other day. I think I may have told you at the time, but I can't remember." Hermione said sweetly. "Do you mind doing that? Staying out of mine and Draco's relationship." Hermione continued. Ron nodded mutely. Hermione smiled to him and walked off, she always used to get her own way with him when she spoke sweetly to him. "What was that about?" Ginny asked when Hermione sat back with them.  
>"Trying to stop him from giving Draco those daggers. He's just jealous that I didn't go back to him. And I pointed out what Lavender did to Draco yesterday." Hermione explained. "Oh." Ginny said. The rest of dinner passed and as Hermione was finishing off a jam tart she heard someone approach her. Hermione glanced up and saw Draco stood beside her. "Ready to go?" He asked. Hermione rubbed her hands together getting rid of crumbs from her jam tart and nodded. Easily she stood, she took Draco's hand, bid Harry and Ginny goodbye and peered over her shoulder to Ron who was watching the pair with a very annoyed Lavender beside him. Hermione smiled to herself and let Draco lead her towards the Prefects lounge.<p>

The pair walked down to the dungeons in silence, enjoying each other's presence before they reached the room. Draco allowed Hermione to enter first before following her in and closing the door. "Make yourself comfortable." Draco said warmly. Hermione smiled and sat on a black leather sofa, "So what were you talking to the weasel about?" Draco asked curiously. Hermione smiled easily.  
>"I was just trying to get him to leave us be and I told him about Lavender." Hermione explained. "He was so jealous at dinner, it was obvious. The way he was –"<br>"Looking at me?" Draco finished with a wicked smile. "Yeah I saw, I was giving him a death glare in return." Draco chuckled. Hermione smiled.  
>"I saw." She said, Draco walked over and sat on the sofa beside her, placing his arm around her shoulder he leant in and pecked her on the cheek. Hermione examined the room a little bit. "This place is beautiful." She mused. "So regal." She continued Draco smiled.<br>"We Slytherin's like formality." Draco replied.  
>"I can see." Hermione said nodding. "Gryffindor's do to some extent too." Hermione murmured. Draco smiled, the pair looked at each other in silence for a while before Draco leant down and kissed Hermione softly. Hermione scooted closer to Draco and returned the kiss forcefully, Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and held her securely. The two continued kissing until they both pulled apart. The cuddled each other in a content silence for a little while before Hermione spoke. "Has Pansy spoken to the others?" She asked. Draco nodded.<br>"They're all fine with it at the moment- as far as I know." He laughed a little. "But according to Pansy, they refuse to get friendly with the other Gryffindor's." Draco smirked. "I didn't expect them too." Hermione giggled. "As long as they're going to treat me and us well then good." Hermione said brightly.  
>"We Slytherin's are like a family. We tolerate each other's ideas, actions and relationships." Draco said. "And for the record, Blaise can't say anything, he dated Potter's girl." Draco said. Hermione thought for a minute and nodded.<br>"True." She said. She smiled again and kissed Draco softly before nuzzling close to him again.

**A/N This is by far the longest chapter I've done so far lol, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Like I said before though I'll come up with another idea to give all you readers a chance to get involved if you so wish to but for now, enjoy this chapter and I hope to have a new chapter for Draco's Slytherin Princess shortly ^.^**

**Also I know that there was no 'Prefect Lounge in the Harry Potter series (as far as we know) but I thought why not add it; they do have a new school after all, there will be new and old things =P**


	18. Quidditch, George and Hogsmeade

**A/N This really could be divided into two chapters but I'm not going to, mainly because I don't want to haha so I hope it makes sense being two chapters in one, it sort of needs to be like that though to make sense so I hope you enjoy it.**

October came quickly and the weekend for the Hogsmeade trip was upon the third years and up. Hermione sat beside Draco in potions on the Friday and they were talking between themselves in low voices, seeing as Slughorn had left the class alone whilst he was in his office 'dealing' with important business. "Probably a huge cake is in there." Draco said cruelly to Hermione. Hermione slapped him across the head but couldn't help but smile. "Anyway, Hogsmeade tomorrow, where are we meeting and everything?" Hermione asked him.  
>"I'll meet you in the Main Entrance straight after breakfast." Draco replied. Hermione nodded in reply. "What should I wear?" She mused.<br>"Something fancy." Draco replied with a smile. Hermione thought for a moment.  
>"I <em>think <em>I have something fancy, I don't know; I wasn't expecting to be going on a date to a posh restaurant." Hermione smiled. Draco gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Where are you taking me anyway?" Hermione asked curiously. Draco smiled innocently.  
>"You'll find out tomorrow." He said easily. Hermione pouted a little but didn't probe because Slughorn had just reappeared, massaging his huge belly. Draco and Hermione exchanged amused glances but didn't say anything. "I say, I'm not feeling too good; class dismissed." Slughorn said. Hermione stood and gathered her books; she balanced them precariously in her arms and walked out beside Draco. "Well, we have no more lessons today, what do you want to do?" Draco asked Hermione, Hermione thought for a moment as she walked along.<br>"Do you want to go watch the Gryffindor's Quidditch practise?" Hermione suggested. Draco frowned. "Will I be allowed?" He asked. Hermione nodded.  
>"You should be it's not like you're on a rival Quidditch team." She said. "And you don't really talk to any of the Slytherin Quidditch team, so you can't give away Harry's techniques." Draco nodded. "Okay then." Draco agreed.<br>"Let me take these up to my dormitory then we can go." Hermione said, mounting the stairs that lead to the Gryffindor common room. "Are you going to wait for me here?" She asked over her shoulder. "Nah I'll come with you." He replied, hurrying up the stairs to catch up to Hermione. The pair walked up to the seventh floor easily and Hermione went on ahead to enter the common room. "Pigfarts." She said to the Fat Lady who nodded and swung forward allowing Hermione to enter.

Hermione walked up to the girl's dormitory and paused at the door when she heard someone crying. Cautiously she entered and looked to see which bed occupied the sobbing girl. Hermione was surprised when she found it was Lavender spread across the bed with her head buried in her pillow and her mousy coloured hair blocking her face from sight. Hermione placed the books on her bed and leant against one of the posts. "What's the matter?" Hermione asked Lavender slowly. Lavender froze and sat up and looked at Hermione, her mascara leaving black marks running down her face. "You!" Lavender screeched. "Ron argued with me and threatened to dump me because of you."  
>"Me? What have I done?" Hermione asked confused.<br>"Apparently I'm not you and I'm not allowed to insult you because Ron still cares for you." Lavender snapped. Hermione frowned. "Why have you been insulting me and why did Ron say you weren't me?" Hermione asked confused.  
>"Because you're always on his mind so I insult you hoping he'll forget about you and Ron said I wasn't you because I don't kiss him right."<br>"What?" Hermione asked laughing. "Don't listen to him, he's just being awkward. And don't worry in the long run I'm not interested in Ron in the slightest anymore. I have Draco now." Hermione said, trying to comfort her. Lavender sniffed and wiped her eyes. "He has Quidditch practice now doesn't he?" Lavender said to Hermione in a friendlier tone. Hermione nodded in reply. "Why don't you go watch him?" Hermione suggested, before instantly kicking herself, she was trying to be nice but at the same time she didn't want to sit anywhere near her when she was watching them train with Draco. "I think I will, then I can apologise. Bye Hermione." Lavender said. Hermione nodded. "One thing though." She said spinning to face Lavender.  
>"What?" Lavender asked.<br>"Don't flirt with Draco again." Hermione said in warning. Lavender nodded and left in a hurry. Hermione stood in the dormitory alone for a few more minutes before turning to pick up her red and gold Gryffindor scarf which was draped over her trunk. She walked out as she placed it around her neck. She stepped out of the common room and Draco came over to her, "I've just seen Brown, she looks like she's been crying." Draco said boredly. "But luckily she didn't acknowledge my existence." Hermione smiled to Draco.  
>"Yeah, she's been crying she'd argued with Ron; and she didn't acknowledge you because I warned her not too." Hermione explained as they walked back down the stairs. "Is that what took you so long?" He asked. Hermione nodded in reply.<p>

The couple walked out the main doors and headed down to the Quidditch pitch, Hermione tightened her scarf around her neck more comfortably as a bitter autumn wind blew back her hair. The pair continued walking and entered the stands, Hermione led Draco to a back row seat instantly and sat down with him, watching the new team train. Harry's newest team members consisted of Dennis Creevey as a second chaser and little Raven Sky, a third year who looked like she belonged in the first year as the third chaser, and then a largely built sixth year boy who Hermione didn't know his name as one beater and his younger fourth year sister as the other beater. She peered down into the first row of seats and saw Lavender watching Ron closely. Hermione then looked to Draco who seemed to be studying the Gryffindor team with a glint of curiosity in his eyes. "Potter's chosen a good team." Draco said thoughtfully. Hermione nodded and sat back to watch the team train.

Two hours passed and soon the team were covered head to toe in mud and trudging into the changing room. Hermione shivered and stood up before starting to make her way down the changing rooms. Draco followed her and cuddled her close whilst they stood waiting. Eventually the team began to exit; they all glanced at the couple briefly before making their way up to the castle. Harry and Ginny finally appeared and Ginny muttered a greeting, her usually bright ginger hair, a dull brown due to it being thick with mud. Hermione tried not to laugh as they began walking up to the castle. "I'm going to go shower." Ginny growled as she made her way up the marble stairs as they entered the castle. "I think I'm going to go back too. I'm tired." Hermione mumbled. She gave Draco a quick kiss and hurried up the stairs and to the Gryffindor common room leaving Harry and Draco to walk into the Great Hall together.

When Hermione reached the common room she went up to her dorm and settled on her bed. She rummaged in her drawers until she came across a small piece of parchment, Hermione took it out and reread her reply from George to double check everything.

_Hermione, _

_Yes sure you can bring Ginny to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in the Christmas holidays; I would love that, I do however want to see you all before then. Do you fancy meeting up in The Three Broomsticks during your first Hogsmeade weekend. If so reply with me when the date is and I will be there at 11am. Don't tell Ginny though I want it to be a surprise.  
>Also, that's terrible about Ron, mum never raised him to be a cheater, if she knew she would be disgusted. I hope to see him because then I can give him a firm talking too, that's not on what he did and as far as I'm concerned you are still family to me. <em>

_Hope you are well and I'll see you at Hogsmeade hopefully – also tell Harry so he knows but tell him to keep it quiet too – love George._

Hermione smiled, she couldn't wait for Ginny to see her brother again, she knew how much she had missed him. She reread the letter. Draco knew too but she was still worried because he'd insisted on going with her before they went on their date. She was worried about how George would react though. She remembered how annoyed he'd been when Ginny started dating Blaise, and that was only Blaise. This was Draco Malfoy, son of his father's worst enemy. Hermione placed the letter back in her drawers and settled down for the night to begin to work on a five thousand word essay she had receive in Potions earlier in the week.

Saturday came too slowly for Hermione's liking and as soon as it arrived she was up and in the shower. She'd decided to get up extremely early to shower and style her hair, she dressed simply but regally in a fitted pale pink dress which came just above her knees and a white cardigan draped over her shoulders for warmth. She swiftly put skin coloured tights on and slipped into some pretty silver, slightly heeled shoes. She looked in the mirror. Simple, she thought but posh, just like Draco advised. She placed a little bit of lip-gloss on before walking to the seventh year girl dormitory to meet Ginny who was wearing a white denim skirt, soft red top accompanied by a white denim jacket and a rose in her hair. "You look really pretty." Ginny said to Hermione softly. "You're going to turn a few heads, Draco better watch out." She teased, Hermione smiled. "You too. Shall we go down to the hall?" She asked, Ginny nodded and the pair walked to the hall together.

The pair walked over to Harry who was sat eating toast and wearing a simple black shirt and jeans. "You look stunning." Harry said to Hermione softly who blushed. She glanced over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco watching her with his mouth slightly open wearing a simple white button up shirt, black tie, black trousers and a blazer similar to the one he wore in their sixth year. She then saw that two of his friends were dressed fancy too. Daphne and Theodore she thought. Hermione smiled and looked to Harry who was peering down the table. Hermione followed his gaze and found that she had Ron watching her longingly along with a few other Gryffindor's who all had the same expression on their face, lust. Hermione took some toast and began nibbling it. "Everything sorted?" Harry asked Hermione, referring to George. Hermione nodded and smiled. "Eleven in The Three Broomsticks." Hermione recited. Harry nodded and kissed Ginny softly, "What's going on?" Ginny asked curiously. Hermione looked at her.  
>"Nothing." Hermione said easily. Ginny looked between the two unconvinced before starting on some toast.<p>

When breakfast was over Harry, Ginny and Hermione made their way to the Main Hall where Draco was waiting to the left of the doors under the large hourglass holding the Ravenclaw's house points. Hermione led Harry and Ginny over and planted a soft kiss on Draco's cheek. Draco held his hand out to her and Hermione took it, the four then left together. "Three Broomstick's first?" Draco asked Hermione quietly, peering over to Ginny. Hermione nodded slightly to him and they all started down the winding path to Hogsmeade. When they reached it Hermione glanced towards The Three Broomstick's and saw a red head sat with his back to the window. Hermione smiled. "Who wants a drink?" Hermione said brightly. There was a chorus of 'me' from Harry, Draco and Ginny and the group made their way to the pub, "Hello Madam Rosmerta." Hermione greeted as they reached the pub, Madam Rosmerta smiled in greeting to the four and Hermione pulled back with Draco, letting Harry and Ginny enter before them. The two entered and Hermione followed cautiously, standing in the doorway as Ginny looked around and let out a squeal. Hermione smiled up at Draco and stepped forward as Ginny ran over to her older brother and dived on him in a hug. Hermione took in George's looks and frowned. He looked gaunt and his eyes didn't have as bright a glimmer as they used to. She sighed sadly thinking to how different he was when he had been with Fred. She smiled when she saw George's sparkle brighten at the sight of his baby sister as she hugged him. Hermione padded towards George, Harry and Ginny slowly, keeping a tight hold on Draco's hand. George moved from Ginny and hugged Harry in greeting before looking past him to Hermione. Hermione shifted awkwardly as George looked to Draco then to Hermione then back to Draco. She then watched as his eyes flickered to their entwined hands. He walked over, to them slowly and she let go off Draco's hands. George tilted his head and held his arms open for Hermione. Hesitantly she stepped forward and hugged her surrogate big brother. "What are you doing with that daddy's boy?" George asked Hermione in a low voice.  
>"He's changed George, he was there for me when Ron cheated on me and was like my shoulder to cry on, he sacrificed his status to help me and then we kind of, got together." Hermione said slowly. "I don't like him." George said coldly.<br>"I know, but he has changed, for the better. You should hear some of the insulting things he says about Death Eaters and his father." Hermione defended. "Please forgive me." Hermione whined softly. George hugged Hermione closer and peered over her head. "You better not be up to something." George said in a hard tone to Draco. "If you harm her in any way or upset her at all. You'll have _me _to deal with, let alone everyone else." George snarled. "You're just lucky that I'm tired of fights and am going to give you this one chance." George continued harshly. Hermione smiled weakly to herself and let George hold onto her hand and lead her to the table he was sat at; Harry and Ginny were already seated and had been watching the conversation warily. Hermione peered over her shoulder and smiled weakly as Draco followed them to the table. George slipped into a seat beside Ginny and Hermione sat beside Harry with Draco sat beside her.

"How's school been?" George asked changing the tension from hostile to slightly more relaxed. He clicked his hands and a waiter came over. "Five Butter beers."George said, the waiter nodded and walked off returning minutes later with the drinks. "Thank you." George said taking the drinks and handing them to each person, handing Draco's to him a little more roughly. Hermione smiled gratefully to George before looking out the window as George and Ginny began talking. She jumped when she heard Draco coughing loudly. Hermione turned his attention to him quickly and began rubbing his back. "Oh no." Draco muttered. He stood quickly and hurried off. George gave Hermione a quizzical look and she just nodded. "Excuse us a minute." She said. George smiled and Hermione hurried to the entrance. She froze when she saw Draco with Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione froze and slipped out the door before walking around the side of the pair and standing a little way behind Narcissa so she could talk to Draco indirectly. "What are you doing here mother?" Hermione heard Draco say.  
>"I was just out for a walk but seeing as your here do you want to go get something to eat?" Hermione looked to Draco with a pleading look in her eyes. Hermione saw Draco glance past Narcissa briefly at Hermione before looking back to his mother. "I would, but I've got a date. Maybe next Hogsmeade trip?" Hermione heard Draco suggest.<br>"Well of course, but a date? With who? Is it that lovely Pansy Parkinson?" Narcissa asked. Hermione narrowed her eyes and glared at the back of Narcissa, Jealously overpowering her, just because Parkinson was a Slytherin she thought. Hermione glared at Draco and watched as he shook his head. "No actually, I've got a date with someone else."  
>"Who?"<br>"A girl. . ."  
>"What house? Slytherin?"<br>"Gryffindor. "Hermione moved to re-enter The Three Broomsticks, she didn't like this conversation. "Pure blood?" Hermione froze and watched as Draco shook his head. "Half blood?" Hermione didn't miss the urgency in her tone. Draco shook his head slowly again, he then gestured to Hermione and Narcissa turned to face her. "Oh." She said. Hermione glared at Draco as he gestured for her to come over. "Mother, meet Hermione Granger. . ." Draco said warily. Narcissa huffed loudly. "Your father would be so disappointed."  
>"Good job he doesn't know and <em>won't <em>know." Draco said venomously.  
>"But-"<br>"I don't want father involved in my life anymore."  
>"But-"<br>"And I don't want you to give her or me grief as long as we're together." Draco said protectively.  
>"Fine." Narcissa sighed, giving Hermione a disgusted look. Hermione moved from Draco and entered The Three Broomsticks without a word. Silently she sat at the table again. "What was wrong with Malfoy?" Harry asked.<br>"He spotted his mother."  
>"So?" Ginny said.<br>"She doesn't know about us."  
>"What did she say to you?" George asked.<br>"Nothing, she just gave me the dirtiest look imaginable." Hermione sighed. She took her bottle of Butter beer and sipped it quietly. She glanced up when Draco entered. "We need to get going Hermione." Draco said to her. Hermione drained the last of her drink and stood up.  
>"See you later." She muttered, "If I don't see you again today George, I'll see you at Christmas." She continued. George nodded and stood up, hugging Hermione gently. "Take care and be careful." He said to her in a low voice. Hermione nodded slowly.<br>"I will bye George." She replied. She moved from George and left swiftly with Draco.

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest as Draco led her to the restaurant. "I'm sorry about her love." Draco said gently. Hermione huffed in reply. "Hermione, please don't be mad at me; I'll talk to my mother, sort this all out." Draco said; Hermione didn't miss the pleading tone as he spoke. "Right." Hermione said coldly.  
>"I promise, anyway, we're here." Draco said. Hermione looked at the building in front of her, the bricks were a snow white colour and two lions stood facing each other in the doorway. The sign which had a brown marble case had the name 'The Silver Lioness' engraved in gold. Despite Hermione's anger she could help gasp at how beautiful the outside was. "Just wait until we're inside." Draco said softly leading her in. Hermione's jaw dropped; as they entered they were greeted by a marble fountain sending water up into the air making it glisten in the light. There were at least 150 tables set up all around the building, some with only two seats, some with more. Hermione let Draco lead her up to a stand where a man dressed in a silver suit stood with a white cloak stood. "Finest table for two you have." Draco said to the man easily. The man nodded and led the pair to a table in front of a large stage, the table cloth was a deep ruby red and the chairs made of a beautiful gold. Draco pulled the seat out for Hermione and she took it, still speechless. Draco smiled and sat opposite her, moving the crystal vase filled with roses to the side. "What do you think?" He asked.<br>"It's beautiful," Hermione gasped, she then looked at Draco, "I love you." She said, leaning forward to kiss him. "I love you too my little lioness." Draco purred after Hermione kissed him. Hermione smiled brightly and looked around, "What would you like?" Draco asked as their waiter returned with two menus. Hermione scanned it easily. "Everything is so expensive." She frowned. "One, you're worth, two, this is cheap to my family." Draco said. Hermione thought for a moment. "Erm. . . Can I have the. . . I don't know." Hermione frowned.  
>"I'm having the ham." Draco said.<br>"I'll have the same." She said slowly. Draco smiled and nodded.  
>"Drink?" He asked.<br>"Just a pumpkin juice." Draco nodded as the waiter return.  
>"Two ham's, one pumpkin juice and one dragons blood."<br>"Dragons blood?" Hermione asked as the waiter walked off. "It's not really dragon's blood is it?" Draco laughed softly and shook his head. "No, it's drink with different fruits in and it gives it this red tint, similar to dragon's blood." Draco explained.  
>"Ah." Hermione replied. "It's lovely here." She said slowly. Draco nodded and smiled.<br>"It really is, I thought it would be a nice way to spend our month anniversary together." Draco said softly. Hermione smiled and blushed. "Do you want to go to Honeydukes after this? I'll get you some chocolates of your choice." Draco said, Hermione thought for a moment.  
>"Okay, why not. . ." She said slowly. "I feel bad though, you spending all this money on me."<br>"I don't mind though, you're worth it and we have more than enough." Draco said warmly. Hermione smiled and moved to kiss him again. Draco however beat her to it and placed his lips on hers first. The waiter cleared his throat and the two pulled apart as he placed their drinks down. "Your food shall be ready shortly." He informed them. Hermione coughed sheepishly and thanked the waiter.

The couple started chatting together again for about half an hour until the waiter returned with their meals. He placed them down and walked off, Hermione inhaled the mouth-watering smell of the ham, chips and peas and began to eat, not before thanking Draco again. They ate in silence and soon they had both finished their meals and were draining the last of their drinks. "That was delicious. Thank you Draco." Hermione said warmly. Draco smiled softly.  
>"Anytime." He replied. The waiter returned with the bill and Hermione peered at the price and her jaw dropped, 20 galleons, 15 sickles and 5 knuts. She looked gratefully at Draco who was paying the waiter. The waiter waked off boredly and Draco peered at Hermione, "Ready to go?" He asked holding his hand out, Hermione nodded and took it and together they walked out. Easily Hermione walked to Honeydukes with Draco and entered swiftly. Draco placed his arm around her waist and they began browsing. "Anything you want, just say." Draco said warmly. Hermione nodded and looked around, she picked up a box of chocolates which were a soft pink colour. "Do you want the Strawberry Creams?" Draco asked, Hermione thought for a minute and nodded slowly. Draco took the box from Hermione and went over to the counter. He paid quickly and then the couple left.<p>

The rest of the Hogsmeade trip passed with the couple browsing various shops, once or twice they were met Harry, Ginny and George but soon it was time to head back to school. Draco placed his arm around Hermione's waist and they walked up to the school together. As they entered Hermione yawned widely and Draco smiled at her, "Tired?" He asked. Hermione nodded sleepily. "I'm going to go to bed, thank you for today, I love you." Hermione said softly. Draco smiled and leant down giving Hermione a sweet goodnight kiss. "See you tomorrow." Draco said. Hermione smiled and turned to walk up to the Gryffindor common room and the warm, welcoming bed that was calling to her.


	19. Unwanted Information

**A/N Okay, after reading your reviews and seeing how all of you like it how it is I decided to continue it as it is.  
><strong>

**It may not be very good by the way because I'm trying to involve some of that criticism but I'm struggling to do it well at the moment haha.**

**Also if the timetable thing doesn't make sense I'll explain now lol, basically she has two weeks on her timetable to have all her lessons and they change so seeing as she's in week two here, if I did the following week it would be week one and she'd have all the lessons in order from the first few chapters and so on and so forth.**

**I know I need to upload a chapter to Draco's Slytherin Princess but I wanted to get these two chapters out the way whilst I had the idea in mind. So I will be updating two chapters tonight, so enjoy,**

**Also please feel free to follow me on twitter XMizzTuraX where I shall start posting sneak previews and idea's for these stories and any upcoming stories/ideas and maybe a competition or two for you guys with the prize being involvement in sections of this story. I will also give you all a chance to suggest things you want in chapters so I'll try and include as many of them as possible (within reason)**

**Anyway enough rambling from me, on with the story ^-^**

A week had passed since Hermione's date with Draco and she was still thinking back to how he'd spoilt her, she still had some of the strawberry chocolates left tucked away under her bed. Ron had seemed to have given up trying to win her back which relieved her; she'd lost all trust toward him she'd had, it would take a lot for her to forgive him. Stretching she left her dormitory and left to go to her first lesson of the day. Wednesday's week two were one of her least favourite days, free first and second then two lessons then she was finished for the day. She glanced at her timetable looking to week two of her timetable and smiled to see she had potions. She walked out of the Gryffindor tower and made her way to the dungeons glancing out the window briefly to see the rain pounding down. Hermione was relieved that she didn't have Care of Magical Creatures today, she really didn't want to be gathered out in that weather.

She hurried down the last few stairs only stopping briefly to speak to Professor McGonagall about her essay seeing as she thought she'd messed it all up, but McGonagall assured her it was fine. She'd get the grade the next day but still worried she'd failed. As she reached the main hall she was greeted by Harry leaving the Great Hall with an annoyed expression. Hermione wandered over curiously. "What's the matter?" She asked.  
>"I've just been talking to Ron; apparently he overheard Madam Hooch talking to McGonagall about Quidditch. You'll never guess who wants to come and watch." Harry replied. Hermione gave him a quizzical look. "Let me give you a clue." Harry said. "Hermy-own-ninny, I love you." Harry said in a crude Bulgarian accent. Hermione's eyes widened. "No way! No, definitely not! Why is he coming?" Hermione spluttered. Harry shrugged.<br>"Ron didn't hear the reason why." Harry said with a frown. Hermione scowled and headed down to the dungeons with Harry following her.  
>"What's the matter with you?" A voice asked curiously as Hermione and Harry reached the potions class. Hermione looked up at Draco who was coming to stand with her. "I'll tell you later." She grumbled. "When people can't hear, I don't think I'm supposed to know." Hermione muttered. Draco nodded with a confused frown. "I'm guessing Harry told you?" Ron asked slowly as he walked over hesitantly. Hermione spun around to look at Ron and nodded curtly, she was in no mood to argue so was just going to stay quiet. Ron smiled weakly before walking off again with Harry watching him before he turned his attention back to Hermione. "Enter, enter." Slughorn's familiar voice called. Hermione walked in still fuming and went and sat with Draco in their usual place. Harry followed and sat at the other side of the room; Ron entered and glanced around before hesitantly walking over to Harry. Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously before Draco got her attention. "So Hermione, what's the matter?" He asked softly.<br>"Do you remember that idiot Krum?"  
>"How could I forget him, he's a seeker for the Bulgarian." Draco said with a slightly insulted expression. Hermione nodded.<br>"Well do you remember back in fourth year, when we-"  
>"Dated." Draco said coldly. Hermione nodded with a sheepish smile.<br>"Well, he's coming to the first Quidditch game of the year; Ron overheard McGonagall and Hooch talking." Hermione growled. Draco's expression hardened.  
>"Oh." He said harshly.<br>"Yeah. Oh." Hermione muttered.  
>"Well he won't be there for you, one I won't let him and two its Quidditch, his career it'll probably be something to do with Quidditch." Draco said hopefully. Hermione nodded. "It better be." She growled.<p>

Potions passed by with the class working in pairs to make the start of a Polyjuice Potion. Hermione glanced over at Harry and Ron who were wearing similar amused expressions and Harry glanced over giving Hermione a mischievous grin then looking to Draco. Hermione smiled back an amused twinkle in her eye before she turned her attention back to Draco who was grinding blades of knotgrass. Hermione snickered and began adding various ingredients. "What are you laughing at?" Draco asked curiously.  
>"I've made this once before, in my second year." She said to Draco with an innocent smile.<br>"Oh yeah, who did you turn into?" Hermione bit her lip trying not to laugh.  
>"Crabbe and Goyle." She said dismissively, turning to the potion with a smile.<br>"Crabbe and – What? No you didn't, how could you?" Draco spluttered. Hermione smiled.  
>"We had our ways." She smiled to Draco who was looking at her with an unconvinced expression. "I tried to turn into Millicent Bullstrode but I got a cat fur instead and ended up in the hospital wing." She continued dismissively. "Millicent- Wait was that when you weren't in for like a month?" Draco asked. Hermione laughed, "So you noticed I wasn't around?" Hermione said amused.<br>"How could I not, seeing as your hand wasn't up for ages." Draco replied playfully. "Please sir, choose me." Draco imitated playfully. Hermione laughed and slapped Draco playfully. Hermione looked over to Harry and Ron and saw them watching her amused. Hermione just grinned and turned away.


	20. Viktor Krum

**A/N WOOP! Twenty chapters, thanks sooo much everyone for all your support and reviews I hope you enjoy this chapter also and I will try to update Draco's Slytherin Princess before adding anymore chapters to this haha**

A few weeks passed and soon the first Quidditch match of the season was upon them, Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. Hermione sat with Harry, Ginny and the Quidditch team, noting the nerves in all their eyes. "You'll all be fine." Hermione said gently to them all, readjusting the binoculars around her neck.  
>"No we won't, it's terrifying knowing that Viktor Krum THE Viktor Krum is out there waiting to watch us." Ginny said in a low voice to Hermione.<br>"I'm guessing the team still don't know." Hermione replied quietly. Ginny nodded.  
>"Only me, you, Ron and Harry know. He didn't want to tell the team in case they got really nervous and stuff." Ginny replied quietly. Hermione glanced up and looked at the team with a small frown, Lavender was trying to comfort a white Ron and Harry had started encouraging the team to eat their breakfast. Hermione smiled reassuringly to the team and glanced over towards the Slytherin's where Draco was talking to his friends animatedly. Hermione then looked to Neville who was sat alone then to Luna who was talking to all her friends at the Ravenclaw table. She continued eating her breakfast and finished just as the team were starting to leave. Hermione smiled and wished them all luck again individually before a new voice was wishing Harry and Ginny luck. Hermione glanced up to see Draco stood in front of them. "Thanks Draco." Harry said as Ginny nodded. Draco smiled and moved to Hermione as the team left. Hermione smiled and kissed Draco in greeting softly. "Do you want to meet up after the match?" Hermione suggested as Draco sat beside her.<br>"Sure." He replied, "Have you heard anymore on Krum?" He asked her coldly. Hermione shook her head with a sigh.  
>"I hope I don't walk into him." She grumbled. "He'll suffocate me." Draco laughed softly.<br>"Well, he won't have much chance to speak to you before the match and at the end I'm coming to find you straight away so if he tries anything, he'll regret it." Draco said determinedly. Hermione smiled slightly at him before kissing him again.  
>"Hey Draco, we're heading to the pitch now, you coming?" Blaise called. Draco glanced up and nodded; he gave Hermione a quick kiss and hurried over to his friends. Hermione stood, preparing to leave herself; easily she walked over to Neville, "You coming?" She asked. Neville peered up at her and nodded before standing up, together they started walking out of the Great Hall; Hermione glanced over at Neville and saw him watching Luna longingly as they walked off, "What's gone on between you two?" Hermione asked gently.<br>"She dumped me last night." He sighed.  
>"Why?" Hermione asked in surprise. Neville shrugged.<br>"She never gave me a reason, she was probably just unhappy with me." Neville said morbidly.  
>"Aw, Neville, I'm sorry." Hermione said hugging her friend gently.<br>"It's okay I guess." Neville replied with a shrug. Hermione sighed and watched her friend sympathetically.

The two friends headed out the oak doors talking quietly between themselves as they made their way to the pitch, Hermione shivered as a chilly rain began to drizzle down as they entered the stands, they went for the front row seats and leant against the railings as a majority of the school were still filing out. Hermione turned her attention to the staff stand quickly. She scanned the teachers and let out a groan when she saw Viktor Krum sat comfortably beside Kingsley Shacklebolt. "What's the matter Hermione?" Neville asked curiously. Hermione looked at Neville with a disgruntled expression, "Viktor Krum is here." She muttered in irritation. "Seriously? Why?" Neville asked in surprise. Hermione shrugged.  
>"Your guess is as good as mine." She replied through clenched teeth.<br>"I'm guessing this is very awkward for you." Neville said with a small smile.  
>"Very, considering my ex is there and my boyfriend is in the stand next to his." She replied. Neville laughed slightly and they turned their attention to the pitch as a shrill whistle rang out. "Welcome pupils, to the first Quidditch game of the season. As you may or may not have noticed we have a special guest with us. One Viktor Krum-" She started.<br>"I think we're about to find out." Hermione said to Neville with a humourless laugh. Neville nodded as the stands burst into screams of excited girls and appreciative cheers from the boys. "Yes, yes, it's all very exciting. Well the reason they are here is because at the end of this year the Bulgarian Quidditch team will be coming to Hogwarts to spend an entire day training the overall winner of the Hogwarts Quidditch cup, and giving that house a day out of lessons to either watch or get involved. Hermione moaned loudly amongst all the wild cheers. "So from now and for every single Quidditch match we will have Viktor Krum observing the games until that special day." Hermione placed her head into her hands in exasperation. "And now, let me welcome the teams onto the pitch. Hermione raised her head and moved forward to lean against the railings and peer down. "The Gryffindor team!" Hermione cheered loudly as Harry marched onto the pitch with Ron, Ginny and the team following him. Madam Hooch shook Harry's hand before speaking again. "And now, the Ravenclaw's!" The Ravenclaw's cheered loudly as their captain, a boy whom Hermione didn't recognise marched onto the pitch. Madam Hooch shook his hand then stepped back so Harry and the unnamed boy could shake hands. "Mount your brooms teams!" Hermione watched and cheered as the teams did as they were told and got into position in the air, putting her binoculars to her eyes. "Three, two, one!" Madam Hooch shouted before throwing the Quaffle into the air. Ginny did a spectacular dive and grabbed the red ball easily; swiftly she threw it Raven who threw it towards Dennis. Hermione watched as Ginny hurtled down the pitch with Dennis behind her, as she swerved and ducked avoiding the opposite team members and the bludger's she reached the hoops agilely, Dennis thrust it to her quickly and Ginny grabbed it before spinning and throwing it neatly into one of the hoops. "10 points for Gryffindor!" Yelled the pompous voice of Ernie McMillan Hermione cheered loudly with the rest of the Gryffindor's and continued watching as Harry circled the pitch for the snitch. As quick as a flash Harry suddenly dived and started going on a whirlwind ride around the pitch darting after the snitch, the Ravenclaw seeker watched and followed quickly. Hermione held her breath as she watched Harry pursuit the snitch. In a blink of an eye the Ravenclaw seeker was neck and neck with Harry. Without hesitation Harry knocked the Ravenclaw's arm out the way and grasped the snitch in his hand. The stadium burst into applause and Hermione jumped up and down screaming happily. She hugged Neville and continued cheering.

As the cheering calmed the stands steadily began to empty, Hermione and Neville followed easily. At the bottom of the stands Neville said goodbye to Hermione and walked off, Hermione started for the grounds alone until she heard Draco call her, turning she faced him and hugged and kissed him as he reached her, "Want to come and meet the team with me?" Hermione asked Draco nodded and took her hand; together they went to the Gryffindor changing room to meet the team. They stood together, Draco's arms wrapped around Hermione to keep her warm. They glanced up as the changing room doors up and Hermione moved from Draco's arms to congratulate Harry and Ginny as a different figure strode out. Hermione groaned quietly as she saw it was Krum, "Hermy-own-ninny!" Krum said brightly.  
>"Viktor." Hermione greeted awkwardly.<br>"How have you been?" He asked in his thick accent. Hermione turned to glance helplessly at Draco before looking at Krum directly.  
>"I've been good, yourself?"<br>"I've been magnificent." He replied. Taking Hermione's hand he kissed it softly. Hermione smiled awkwardly and shifted uncomfortably towards Draco. Krum smiled and leant forward planting a soft kiss on her cheek before slowly moving the trail of kisses towards her lips. "No way mate." A voice said to Krum from behind him as Draco made to dive forward. Hermione started in surprise at the voice as Krum turned around. "Don't you _dare _try and get lucky with her." Ron warned. "Vhy? Is she dating you?" Krum asked. Ron moved to stand in front of Hermione as Draco placed his arms around her waist protectively. Hermione shifted uncomfortably. She did not like how this was going, her two exes and boyfriend all gathered together. "No she's not dating me." Ron replied, Hermione couldn't help but notice the bitterness when he denied dating her. "Then vot is the problem?" Krum asked.  
>"She's dating me." Draco snapped nastily. Krum looked up at Draco in surprise as if noticing Draco for the first time.<br>"Vait, aren't you ze boy who tried to talk me out of going to ze Yule Ball with her?" Hermione was surprised and looked at Draco questioningly.  
>"She didn't know that. . . But yes, I am." Draco muttered sheepishly. Hermione smiled warmly to Draco before turning to Krum.<br>"I'm sorry Viktor, will you remain my friend however?" She asked softly. Krum nodded harshly.  
>"Well if you ever break up, you know where to go." Viktor said suggestively with a wink. Draco growled and made to go for Krum again before Hermione grabbed his hand. "No Draco." Hermione said softly. "Listen Viktor, thank you for the offer but I don't think I'll be breaking up with Draco any time soon." She said politely. Krum sighed and nodded before walking off, brushing his cloak behind him as he went. "That jerk." Draco snarled.<br>"Calm down Draco." Hermione said softly. She then turned to Ron awkwardly. "Um. . . I don't know what to- how to say this, but. . . thanks I guess." Hermione said shifting awkwardly. Ron smiled slightly. "No problem." Draco nodded curtly before moving Hermione closer to him protectively.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked as he walked out the changing room with Ginny.  
>"Krum." Draco snapped.<br>"What happened?" Ginny asked wary of the aggression in Draco's tone.  
>"I caught him kissing Hermione on the hand then the cheek; he was steadily getting closer to her lips." Ron replied. Draco growled again and Ginny recoiled a little more. "Yeah, and Draco nearly ended up in Azkaban for committing a murder." Ron said with a light laugh at Draco's growl.<br>"He was trying it on with my girlfriend!" He exclaimed.  
>"I know, I know, I'm just saying." Ron said.<br>"Anyway, Ron stepped in and stopped Krum from getting any further." Hermione replied trying to divert any arguments. "And I found something interesting out about Draco." Hermione said turning to give Draco 'the look' Draco groaned.  
>"I hate him for saying that."<br>"What did he say?" Harry asked.  
>"Apparently, Draco here tried to talk him out of asking me to the Yule Ball." Hermione replied.<br>"I wanted to ask you myself." Draco muttered kicking at the grass. Hermione giggled.  
>"Aww that's cute Draco, you've liked her since fourth year." Ginny said with a smile.<br>"Third year actually." Draco muttered. "When she punched me I found it pretty hot." He admitted sheepishly. Hermione laughed and kissed her boyfriend softly. "Well I can't say anything I kept having a crush then not having a crush on you from first year." She replied. She turned to Ron. "Thanks again, where's Lavender anyway?" Hermione asked noticing the lack of the gobby Gryffindor. Ron shrugged.  
>"Probably waiting for me in the common room. I better get going, see you guys later." Harry and Ginny nodded and Hermione smiled turning back to Draco. "Now, what do you want to do?" She asked him curiously.<br>"Do you want to go to the prefect's room?" Draco asked. Hermione thought for a moment then nodded. The pair said goodbye to Harry and Ginny and headed off together.


	21. Forgiveness

**a/n Okay I am so sorry I took ages to upload like I said in my note I've had a lot happening this week, but I've finally managed to sit down and upload a new chapter, it's not very good because I had no idea what to write so if it's rubbish I apologise it will be better next time.**

**Anyway, enjoy and remember follow me on twitter please :3 3 XMizzTuraX (Erin) the picture is of me (ginger hair covered in snow =P) ^-^ **

Hermione lay on her bed, deep in thought. There was a light knock on the dorm door and she sat up, "Come in." She called toward the door; the door opened slightly and Ron peered in. Hermione stared at the gangly ginger before sitting back against her bed. It was quiet for a minute until Hermione felt the end of her bed sink. "You okay?" Ron asked,

"Fine, why?"

"Well you've been in here on your own since dinner and I was just worried." Ron said gently. Hermione shrugged. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Krum and Draco."

"The attempted kiss?" Hermione nodded.

"Draco got so jealous and I was worried he would lash out and do something he'd regret and then you came and. . . protected me and I don't know why you did."

"If Malfoy had done anything it would only have been because he loves you and he may have regretted it and I protected you because I care and I wanted to make amends." Ron replied, Hermione sat up and face Ron "Well thanks, if you hadn't shown up for all I know my boyfriend could have been in a cell in Azkaban at the minute." Hermione laughed, Ron smiled slightly to her. "Where's Lavender anyway?" Hermione asked. "With Parvarti and Padma." Ron replied.

"Ah." Hermione replied.

"Where's Malfoy, how come you're not with him?"

"He'll be with Pansy, she's been a state since her dad died." Hermione replied.

"Ah, he's dedicated when it comes to friends isn't he?" Hermione smiled proudly and nodded.

"They're like his family." Hermione said softly.

"Hermione." A voice said; pushing the door open.

"Hm?" Hermione asked turning to the door.

"Draco's looking for you." Ginny said. "He said it was important." Hermione nodded and stood up, she swept past Ginny and headed to the common room and out into the corridor. "Hey Draco, Ginny said you wanted me, what's up and how's Pansy?"

"Yeah I did want you, Pansy's better but still heartbroken, that's actually why I wanted to see you. Walk with me?" Draco said holding his hand out, Hermione took it with a confused expression.

They walked down to the lake and stood under the tree, "So what's up?" Hermione asked.

"Pansy's dads funeral is this Saturday and she gets Friday, Saturday and Sunday off and McGonagall said she could have one friend go with her. She asked me and I said I wanted too but would ask you first. Do you mind?" Draco explain. Hermione smiled.

"Of course I don't mind. You didn't have to ask me." Hermione replied. Draco smiled and leant down to kiss her. "So what's life like having Daphne and Theodore dating?"

"Do _not_ get me started." Draco growled.

"Bad, huh?" Hermione said, Draco glanced sideways at her and scoffed.

"Awful, every time I walk into the dorm they're at it like rabbits, it's driving Blaise and I insane!" Draco grumbled, Hermione laughed and looked at Draco. "Thank you." She murmured.

"What for?" Draco asked her.

"Being patient." Hermione said. "Most guys would have dumped their girlfriend if they hadn't slept together within a fortnight, let alone a month." She sighed. Draco smiled.

"I don't mind waiting for you, you're worth it." Draco said, placing his hands on her waist and kissing her deeply. Hermione fell backwards but caught herself and placed her hands on Draco's chest. "I should tell Pansy I'll go with her, want to come with? We could relax in the prefect's common room." Draco said moving back slightly. Hermione nodded and they made their way to the castle.

When they walked in they found the school deserted, taking Draco's hand Hermione started for the familiar route to the dungeons before Draco started leading her, as they approached the Slytherin common room Draco let go of her hand and she looked up at him. "You go in there and I'll speak to Pansy, back in a sec." Draco said, Hermione nodded and walked in, she headed to the sofa and settled into it comfortably. A few minutes passed and soon Draco returned, "Sorted." He said going over to her. Hermione smiled and slid onto his knee before kissing him, Hermione felt Draco move and deepen the kiss. Hermione smiled and hugged Draco as he kissed her cheek before moving to her jaw line, Hermione felt the hairs on her arm stand on end as goose bumps appeared. Hermione gasped as Draco kissed her neck but a slight tugging feeling made her gasp a little louder. Draco moved from her neck and kissed her cheek as she moved to kiss his neck, mirroring his movement. Draco moaned softly as Hermione left a trail of love bites before she went back to kissing him on the lips. Hermione fell back and lay on the sofa with Draco lay across her, kissing her deeply. Hermione pulled back suddenly. "No!" She blurted out; Draco frowned down at her, "I'm sorry I can't." She said wriggling away from Draco. Draco gave her a confused look and Hermione sighed hanging her head. "It's okay, I didn't expect you too." Draco said softly. "You do have a few hickies however." Draco laughed; Hermione placed a hand to her neck and blushed deeply. "You do too." Hermione said with a playful smile. Draco laughed and held his arms out for Hermione; easily she scooted back into his arms and lay back against him, kissing him lightly. "I'm so lucky." She murmured. Draco laughed slightly and kissed her hair.

"I am." Draco purred. He brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face and kissed her softly. Hermione shivered and smiled softly to her boyfriend. "I love you." She said brightly.

"I love you too." Draco said with a smile. Hermione sat up to kiss Draco when there was a sudden pounding on the door. Draco scowled and Hermione looked to the door quizzically, Draco stood and went to answer it, revealing the sight of Harry, Ginny and Ron. "You'll never guess who's here!" Harry gasped as Hermione walked to Draco's side. "Who?" Hermione asked.

"Hem, hem." Ginny mimicked.

"First Krum now her." Hermione cried. Draco frowned and shifted uncomfortably.

"Why is she here?" Draco asked.

"Monitoring the school, or some stupid excuse." Ron replied.

"Why?" Hermione complained.

"Thank goodness McGonagall won't give in to her." Ginny said slightly relieved. There were murmurs of agreement and Draco stepped back, "Come in." He said lightly. The three hesitantly stepped in and looked around. "So, the pink frog is back. This should be interesting." Hermione smirked devilishly. "How did she get in McGonagall would never allow it."

"Probably invited herself." Harry grumbled. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms.

"The time she's around should be interesting." Hermione mused as the others nodded in agreement.

**A/N So Umbridge is back these following few chapters with her in should be fun to write :3 I will reveal all why Umbridge is around in the next chapter so look forward to it haha.**


	22. Defence Against the Dark Arts Class

**A/N This might be the last chapter uploaded until next Saturday because Monday I'm staying back at college until six and then eight on Tuesday and Wednesday for my Drama exam (wish me luck haha) I have decided my character's full name is Narcissa seeing as Cissy is the name used when addressing my character XD. Anyway but I will continue writing chapters out by hand and then uploading them at the first chance I get. This is also why I haven't uploaded a chapter all this past week because everyday I've been staying back until either 5 or 6 for drama so I'm very tired DX anyway here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it ^-^ **

**Remember to follow me on twitter XMizzTuraX I'd love more followers and I'll also hint at ideas for upcoming chapters so it should be worth it =)**

**Anyway here you go.**

Hermione woke early the next morning dreading the lessons to come. When she had gone for dinner the students had been informed of Umbridge and how she was monitoring the school's progress; Hermione had scoffed at the idea. But as she was dressing, she was worrying about the lessons of the day. She headed down to the common room, adjusting her skirt as she did; Ginny was already waiting for her with Harry and Ron, "Ready?" Ginny asked, Hermione nodded and the four left.

As they entered the hall they were greeted by Neville and Draco, Hermione didn't miss the tension between the two. "Umbridge in there?" Harry asked; Draco nodded slightly in disgust. Neville scowled slightly, "Dumbledore's Army." He growled. Hermione smiled and walked into the hall.

"Hermione, will you have breakfast with me?" Draco asked, Hermione nodded slightly.

"Will I be welcome?" She asked warily. Draco nodded and offered Hermione his hand, Hermione took it and the two headed up to the Slytherin table. Draco's friends looked up curiously as the couple approached, Hermione felt Draco squeeze her hand reassuringly before sitting down, hesitantly Hermione sat down beside him with Pansy on her other hand. Pansy gave her a friendly smile before going back to her breakfast. Blaise looked at her curiously before turning away. There was a tinkling sound as McGonagall got the pupils attention; Hermione narrowed her eyes as she saw Umbridge looking around with a false smile, "Good morning pupils, as you know the Minister of Magic, Dolores Umbridge is here monitoring lessons. Today she shall be monitoring year eight Defence Against the Dark Arts-" Hermione moaned softly and crossed her arms, "Year one Potions, year six Charms, year seven Care of Magical Creatures and year three Division." McGonagall said, with a slight tone of disgust in her voice. Hermione stood and held her hand out, Draco stood and took her hand; "Blaise, you're with us now aren't you?" Draco asked; Blaise nodded as Hermione glanced down at him. "See you guys later." Draco said to his friends.

"Bye." Hermione whispered to them, Pansy smiled whilst Daphne gave her a venomous look. The three headed to the Gryffindor table and were greeted by a very disgruntled Harry and Ron. The group made to walk off again and Hermione glared pointedly at the staff table before following the group.

The group reached the classroom and were greeted by Kingsley, he smiled at the teenagers and allowed them to enter, Harry and Ron went to sit at an empty table whilst Hermione, Draco and Blaise sat elsewhere. Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder with a sigh as she heard the all too familiar "Hem, hem." Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione as Umbridge trotted to the front of the room, "Draco! Blaise!" She greeted falsely trotting back to the trio.

"Professor." Blaise replied harshly,

"No, no, it's Minister now." Umbridge beamed earning herself a dirty look from Hermione. Draco scoffed and held Hermione closer, "Draco, how are you? How are Lucius and Cissy?" Hermione felt Draco tense and she squeezed his leg reassuringly.

"Mother is fine; my father on the other hand is rotting in a cell in Azkaban. You should know that." Draco hissed.

"Attention class." Kingsley began, Hermione looked around in surprise she hadn't noticed others entering the class.

"Ah, Kingsley; I hope your lesson is up to Ministry standards." Umbridge smiled.

"It should be, I was Minister remember." Kingsley shot back coolly. Hermione snickered and lowered her head trying to hide she was laughing. She peered over at Draco who was wearing his trademark smirk. Umbridge's cheeks were flushed red and she walked to the back of the room. "Now class." Kingsley started. "Today we will be practising the patronus charm." Hermione glanced over at Harry and Ron who were smiling confidently. "Now, it's simple everyone. Who knows what it is?" Hermione put her hand up in the air eagerly and heard Draco snickering slightly, she kicked him swiftly, her hand still up and smiled angelically at Draco. "Miss Granger." Kingsley said.

"The patronus charm is something that provides a bright light and warmth, used mainly to keep Dementor's away, the way to conjure it is by thinking of the happiest thing that's happened to you; the more powerful the memory, the stronger the patronus, it also always forms an animal at its most powerful time." Hermione reeled off. Kingsley nodded approvingly to her.

"Five points to Gryffindor. We'll start off now by thinking of a powerful memory." He paused and Hermione thought of her first kiss with Draco. "Ready?" There was a murmur as he continued. "Now, keeping that memory in mind say Expecto Patronum." There was a chorus of 'Expecto Patronum' as people did as they were told. Hermione smiled when her usual otter appeared, dancing around the room. It was then followed by a stag who bounded around regally and also a Jack Russell Terrier who danced around in an excitable manner. The golden trio looked at each other with a smile as their animals were soon joined by Kingsley's lynx, Blaise's owl and to Hermione's amusement, Draco's ferret. Hermione burst out laughing and her otter disappeared swiftly. Draco scowled at Hermione making his ferret disappear before he turned to his girlfriend and tickled her. Hermione giggled and slapped him playfully as he placed his arms around her waist. "Hem, hem." Umbridge said. Hermione rolled her eyes and the young couple faced her. "I must say Draco, dear. Your patronus was most impressive. Yours on the other hand Granger needs work." Hermione moved from Draco.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"I said dear, your patronus needed work."

"I think my patronus was better than Draco's." Hermione growled. "No offense sweetie." She said glancing to Draco.

"None taken." Draco smiled.

"No, no, Draco's was far better."

"Listen to me _Minister_. Mine was near enough flawless. How dare you say mine is rubbish."

"Hermione." Harry said coming over with Ron.

"Calm down." Ron finished.

"I will not calm down." Hermione replied turning to Ron.

"Dolores, if I may. " Kingsley began harshly. "Hermione's was flawless, it was sharp, it was clear, and the animal was obvious straight away. Draco's was good for a first attempt, a few more tries and it too would have been flawless. And seeing as I am the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, I believe I know better. Thirty points to Gryffindor and twenty to Slytherin." Kingsley said, turning his back on Umbridge. Hermione glared at Umbridge before she felt Draco place his arms around her waist and pull her away, kissing her cheek as he did. "Let's try again class you did well. On three. . . one, two, three." There was another chorus of 'Expecto Patronum' and the stag, otter, jack russell, owl and ferret reappeared. This time accompanied by Neville's lion cub and Dean's beagle.

For the rest of the lesson Hermione had her otter dance around Umbridge constantly which was soon joined by Draco's ferret and the two mammals began spinning around each other in a breathtaking sight. Hermione smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the lips, flicking her wand so the otter continued to irritate the toad.


	23. Night Together

**A/N Well here you go I've tried to do a new chapter and make it quite long, I may or may not upload a chapter at the weekend because I have to revise for my exams next week. Anyway here you go I hope it's okay. Just 11 reviews from 100! Do you think you guys could help me get to 100 reviews? =D **

**Anyway feel free to follow me on twitter XMizzTuraX (without the space obviously =P)**

The rest of the day went by quickly with Hermione's bad move never lightening. After her final lesson of the day Hermione walked out without a word ignoring the three people that were calling her seeing as she hadn't acknowledged their existence like she normally would come last lesson. She stormed up to the library and over to the shelf filled with books on general facts, she grabbed a midnight blue book with silver writing scrawled across it reading 'Hogwarts: A history, special edition,' Hermione sat back with the book and opened it easily. She got comfortable in the seat and began reading to calm herself. "Hermione?" A voice asked softly. Hermione peered over the top of the book. "What?" She snapped.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked slowly.

"What do you think?" She growled in reply.

"You've been in a foul mood all day after our Defence Against the Dark Arts. Umbridge is just like that with her mood, don't worry about it; she hates all Gryffindors and she's still probably ashamed that you, Potter and Weasley defeated her in the Ministry." Hermione smiled slightly as she remembered stealing the horcrux she wore successfully. "I guess." Hermione murmured softly. Draco smiled to her.

"Now what do you want to do for the rest of the evening?" Draco asked softly. Hermione thought for a moment before answering.

"How about going for a walk and then going back to the Slytherin Prefect's room?" Hermione suggested. Draco nodded in reply whilst Hermione stood. Hermione giggled as Draco's belly growled loudly. "Why don't we eat first?" She suggested. Hermione smiled as Draco nodded eagerly and the pair walked down to the hall. 

When they got to the hall people were still arriving. Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek lightly before going over to her friends feeling slightly better. Ginny shifted along in her seat a little so Hermione could sit beside her whilst Harry and Ron watched her closely. "I'm fine." She said to the boys, guessing what they were going to say. Ron frowned a little before looking away and starting to eat.

"Won-won." A voice called, Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron turned to face his irritating girlfriend.

"Yes Lav?" Ron asked.

"Come sit with me." She whined.

"Fine." Ron sighed. He bid farewell to his three friends before walking off with Lavender. There was the usual tinkling on a glass as McGonagall got the students attention. "Now everybody. I would like you all to know first off a week on Friday there will be a weekend visit to Hogsmeade."

"That's Halloween weekend isn't it?" Hermione murmured to Harry and Ginny who nodded in reply.

"Also I would like you all to know that this year on the last Saturday of term before the Christmas holidays there will be a special Christmas ball, this will be a night for us all to put our pasts, rivalries etc. aside and come together as one. It will also be a celebration to show how even after the war Hogwarts has grown to his former glory once more." There was a low murmur and Hermione and Ginny exchanged excited glances. "A ball!" Ginny squealed, I can't wait we need to look at dress straight away Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione smiled and nodded. She did think it was a good idea but wouldn't have started choosing a dress two months in advance; then again that was what she usually did. Prepare months ahead. "You should get a green dress Hermione! Show your inner Slytherin. Draco will be drooling and you would be the envy of all his Slytherin friends." Ginny gushed. Hermione giggled a little; that did seem like an extremely good idea. "You need partners first." Harry smirked. "You've not been asked yet." Ginny turned to her boyfriend and quirked an eyebrow. "Technically I do, I just haven't been asked but I know my partner will." Ginny teased. Hermione smiled at her two friends.

"What if your 'partner' doesn't ask?" Harry smiled.

"Then he won't be getting anything until he does." Ginny replied easily, giving Harry a smug smile. Hermione laughed as Harry groaned at her point. "Fine, Ginny will you go to the ball with me?" Harry asked. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Told you I'd be asked." She smirked. Harry chuckled and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. Hermione smiled at the couple before placing food on her plate. 

After dinner Harry and Ginny retired to the Gryffindor common room and Hermione wandered towards the Slytherin table; ignoring the many people watching her. Without invitation she settled herself beside Draco and soon had his arms wrapped around her and a kiss planted on her cheek. Hermione settled against her boyfriend as he began speaking to his friends. "So Draco." Daphne purred. Hermione glanced towards the Slytherin girl with a frown. "How about going to the ball with me?" She asked.

"I thought you and Theo were dating." Hermione cut in giving the Slytherin daggers.

"Oh, no. I finished it ages ago." Hermione looked at Theodore who was nodding but rolling his eyes slightly at his ex girlfriend.

"No I'm not going to the ball with you." Draco said quickly before Hermione could reply.

"He'll be going with Hermione." Pansy piped up, defending Draco and Hermione easily. Daphne scoffed.

"He doesn't know what he's missing then does it." Daphne replied coolly.

"Nor do I care." Draco replied. "Hermione, do you want to go to the ball with me?" Draco asked. Hermione smiled up at Draco and nodded easily. She heard Pansy 'aww' lightly and Hermione smiled towards the nicer Slytherin girl.

"Panse, do you want to go with me?" Blaise asked slowly. Hermione looked at Pansy who was looking at Blaise in surprise.

"Sure." She replied happily. Hermione smiled to Pansy again before looking to Daphne and Theodore.

"Who are you going with Theo?" Hermione asked politely.

"There's a Ravenclaw girl I'm going to ask. I just hope she says yes." Theodore replied with a smile. Hermione looked to Daphne and smirked at her enraged look. "What about you Daphne?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"I'll find someone, mudblood." Daphne spat. There was a sudden scuffle as Draco made to dive at the girl and Theodore and Blaise dived to grab Draco. Hermione was taken aback by the sudden motion as Pansy grabbed her and tugged her out of the way. Hermione watched in dismay as Draco fought against his two friends to try to get to Daphne who was wearing a very smug smile. "Don't you _ever _call Hermione a mudblood you filthy slut." Draco yelled. Hermione looked to Pansy helplessly as the whole hall quietened down. "Draco!" A voice called, Hermione glanced over as Harry, Ron, Ginny and McGonagall all hurried over. Draco pulled free of Blaise and Theodore and dived on Daphne. "You evil cow! How dare you!"

"Mr Malfoy!" McGonagall cried.

"Draco, stop!" Hermione called. Draco stopped and looked to Hermione before stepping back.

"Mr Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?" McGonagall demanded.

"Daphne, miss, she called Hermione a mudblood." Draco spat, glaring at the girl at his feet."

"Is this true?" She asked Hermione and the Slytherin's who all nodded.

"Fifty points from Slytherin Miss Greengrass and detention every day for the next two weeks. Be grateful it isn't more." McGonagall snapped. "And you Mr Malfoy, 10 points from Slytherin for creating trouble when Dolores is around." McGonagall said, a little softer. Draco nodded and Hermione felt him wrap his arms around her as McGonagall walked off. Daphne huffed and moved back into her seat. "What happened Draco?" Ginny asked looking to Blaise and Theodore who were getting back into their seats looking very disgruntled.

"I turned Daphne down, everyone else has a partner for the ball, Hermione asked her she called her a mudblood." Draco replied as Hermione glared at the Slytherin girl.

"Blaise and Theo tried to stop Draco from lashing out." Pansy piped up awkwardly.

"And Pansy got me out of the way." Hermione continued smiling appreciatively to Pansy who smiled weakly in reply. Hermione then turned to Draco, "Shall we go for that walk now so you can calm down?" She asked softly. Draco fixed her with a piercing stare before nodding. Without a word he stood up and walked off. "I'm sorry about him." Hermione murmured to his friends unsure why she was apologising he deserved to be angry. They nodded and waved to her as she hurried after Draco. 

Hermione caught up with him as he was leaving the Great Hall and hurried over to take his hand. Draco jumped but relaxed when he saw her and kissed her hair softly. "I'm sorry about Daphne." He murmured. Hermione smiled.

"I don't care, she's just a jealous cow and I don't care what she thinks of me. You're other friends see sense just not her." Hermione said earnestly.

"That is why I love you." Draco murmured kissing Hermione softly.

"I love you too." Hermione smiled and led the way down to the lake.

She peered up at the full moon and she thought of Remus before sighing sadly, at least he would no longer have to endure the full moon. The two walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the lake which shone eerily in the moonlight. The water looked like glass as it was still in the cool night air. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Hermione murmured looking across the water. She smiled when she saw a young merpeople couple surface, kiss then dive back into the water gracefully, making ripples spread across the water lightly disturbing it. "It is." Draco replied softly staring at where the water was beginning to settle. "Do you want to stay with me tonight?" Draco said slowly.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked looking to Draco inquisitively.

"Stay with me, tonight. I'll sneak you into the Slytherin common room and you can sleep with me." Draco said. "If you don't want to it's okay though." He said quickly. Hermione smiled softly.

"I'd like that. Nothing funny though." Hermione replied firmly.

"Nothing funny." Draco promised before giving his girlfriend another kiss. "Do you want to just go back up to the castle then, get your stuff together?" Draco asked Hermione. Hermione nodded but didn't look at Draco.

"This is a truly magical night." She breathed, her gaze locked on a white form that seemed to be glowing in the moon.

"Is that-?" She heard Draco ask.

"A unicorn." Hermione gasped. The unicorn raised its sleek head and looked around before slowly trotting forward. Hermione watched as the unicorn's silver horn sparkled in the dark. The horse sent his gaze over the lake and focussed on Hermione and Draco before turning and galloping back into the forest. Hermione watched as the glowing white fur slowly disappeared into the trees. "Let's go." Draco said softly. Hermione looked at him and saw he was still looking across the lake towards where the majestic creature had disappeared. Hermione took his hand and the pair turned and walked back up to the castle. Hermione shivered slightly as a light wind danced around her. Draco moved to hold her close to his body. 

The couple walked back into the castle and headed up the marble stairs and to the Gryffindor common room. "Pigfarts." Hermione said as she approached the Fat Lady who swung forward allowing her entrance. "I'll be back in a minute, I'll just tell the boys and Ginny where I'm going and will get my stuff." Draco nodded to her and she turned and jumped in.

"Hermione!" A voice called to her, she looked around and saw Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan hurrying over to her with Parvarti and Padma Patil following close behind. "Yes?" Hermione asked.

"What was that what happened at dinner?" Dean asked enthusiastically. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I got called a mudblood and Draco flipped." Hermione replied simply, looking around for any sign of Harry, Ron, Ginny or even Neville. She eventually noticed a mess of black air and excused herself hurrying over to Harry. "Harry." Hermione greeted. Harry turned around and faced Hermione with a smile.

"What's up Hermione?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I'm staying with Draco tonight so don't wait for me tomorrow morning." Hermione replied. Harry quirked an eyebrow but nodded.

"Be careful and use protection." He said half playfully, half seriously. Hermione slapped him lightly with a smile before hurrying up to the girl's dormitory. Quickly she gathered together a fresh school uniform, changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a pale pink top before slipping into a baby blue hooded jacket. She hurried into the bathroom and picked up her toothbrush, hairbrush and deodorant and slipped them all into a shoulder bag which she'd cast a spell on so she could fit everything in before slinging it over her shoulder and hurrying down the stairs and out through the common room. She pushed open the portrait and hopped out. "Sorry I took so long, people wanted to know what happened at dinner. Let's go." Hermione smiled. Draco took her hand and the pair headed down to the Slytherin common room. 

As they approached it Draco let go of her hand and murmured the password. The brick wall seemed to melt at the words and Draco allowed Hermione to go first before following her. Hermione looked around the room curiously. It was smaller than the Gryffindor common room and a large fire was roaring with three black leather sofa's circling the fire. There was a table near the window which showed a beautiful view of the lake and there was a small group of first years talking together. "Draco, over here." Blaise called from the sofas. Draco took Hermione's hand and they walked over. The group didn't seem surprised she was here, Pansy even moved to sit between Blaise and Theodore so they could both sit together. "Hey guys." Hermione said, feeling slightly at ease.

"Hey princess, I wondered how long it would be until you were here." Blaise said playfully. Hermione stuck her tongue out and laughed.

"Hermione is staying here overnight; I hope you two don't mind." Draco said to Blaise and Theodore.

"As long as you're not as loud as Theo and Daph. I'm fine with it." Theodore glared at his friend whilst Hermione giggled.

"Where is Daphne?" Draco asked Hermione didn't miss the sarcastic tone of his voice.

"Girls dorms." Pansy replied dismissively.

"Ah." Draco murmured in reply.

"So princess what do you think of the Slytherin common room?" Theodore asked.

"It's not what I imagined." Hermione admitted slowly.

"Did you imagine it to be all gloomy and dank and stuff?" Pansy asked with an amused expression.

"Honestly, yes." Hermione whispered. The boys laughed and Pansy smiled at her which Hermione returned easily. 

The group continued chatting until late in the night when Hermione yawned widely. "Tired?" Draco asked Hermione gently. Hermione nodded and rubbed her eyes. "Come on then I'll take you to the dorm. I'll see you in the morning Panse and I'll see you boys in a bit." Draco said. Hermione waved and followed Draco up to the dormitory. Draco opened the door and Hermione stepped in, she looked around and gasped there was the same four poster beds but had silk green drapes hanging around the bed and silk emerald duvets. "These are beautiful." Hermione gasped. Draco smiled and led her to his bed. Hermione sat down and ran her fingers along the quilt, it felt like woven water beneath her fingers. "Bathroom is just there." Draco said gesturing towards a doorway leading out of the dormitory. Hermione smiled gratefully and hurried into the bathroom to get changed. She looked at the black marble covering the wall and the sinks and she smiled. Easily she changed into her pyjamas and walked out to find Draco already in the bed. Hermione slipped in beside him, slightly hesitantly and smiled as he pulled her close to him. She shivered as she felt his bare chest against her and began to trace patterns with her finger before yawning again. Draco smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you Hermione." He said softly. Hermione smiled widely.

"I love you too Draco." She replied. Without a word, Draco wrapped his arms securely around her waist, holding her close to him and buried her head into his chest before letting her eyes slip shut and drifting off into a light sleep. "Goodnight my little lioness." Draco murmured softly in her ear.


	24. New Friendship

**A/N So here is the next chapter, I've now finished all my college exams so I have free time to write! So expect a lot of updates in the upcoming three weeks (I'm off college) This chapter isn't full of much Dramione fluffiness, I'll be focussing more on friendships =P. I hope you like it, I've tried my best.**

**Remember to follow me on twitter XMizzTuraX where I will be posting hints etc. for upcoming chapters and stories =)**

**Now I've finished this I'm off to watch Hairspray. Have a good night/day/afternoon people wherever you may come from ^-^**

Hermione woke early the following morning with a bemused expression, she glanced around confused trying to figure out where she was before her gaze fell to the sleeping snake beside her and she smiled softly before kissing him on the cheek softly. "Wake up sleepy head." She said softly, Draco stirred a little before opening his grey eyes. He smiled and lifted himself up to kiss her lightly. "Good morning." He said slowly. Hermione smiled to him. "Sleep well?"

"Better than usual." He smiled, he sat up and Hermione smiled at how cute he looked with his hair all messed up. Hermione looked to Draco slightly sadly, "I'll miss you this weekend." She said slowly.

"I'll miss you too sweetie." Draco sighed, kissing her softly. Hermione smiled slightly and lay back.

"I don't want to go to lessons today. I'm not in the mood for Umbridge." Hermione huffed. Draco chuckled softly.

"Well unfortunately sweetie, you need to do things you don't like. Why don't you keep your head down if she's in one of our lessons so she won't notice you so can't say anything." Draco said, trying to be helpful. Hermione shook her head.

"You know I can't do that." She murmured with a small smile.

"Then let's pray she's not in any of your lessons then." He smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I don't have a lesson with you until third today." Hermione sighed.

"Well, I hope third comes quickly then." He said, stroking her hair gently. Hermione smiled and sat up to kiss him softly again. Quietly she stood up out of bed and wandered over to the bathroom, picking up her shoulder bag as she did. Once in the bathroom she changed quickly, brushed her teeth and hair then applied a small amount of mascara before walking out to Draco who was dressed. He smiled to her then walked into the bathroom himself. Hermione settled herself on the bed and looked around boredly. "Morning princess." A hoarse voice said. Hermione jumped and looked around and saw Blaise watching her from his bed.

"Good morning Blaise." Hermione smiled.

"Morning Blaise." Draco said from the entrance to the bathroom.

"Morning Draco, now avert your eyes a sec princess, I need to get out of bed and into the bathroom." Hermione snickered but looked at the wall Draco's bed was against. There were a few minutes of movement and then a light curse from Blaise and laugh from Draco. "Okay, thanks princess." Blaise said. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Draco.

"Shall we?" She asked. Draco nodded and walked over to Hermione. He took her hand and pulled her up before the pair walked down to the common room.

"I'm going to go on ahead." Hermione said to Draco, "Harry, Ginny and Ron will want to know if I'm alive." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Draco smirked but nodded, he gave her a sweetly passionate kiss which she returned greedily before she turned and hurried out of the common room and up the corridor. "I say, Miss Granger what are you doing here?" The familiar voice of Professor Slughorn said.

"Oh, um. . . I was just visiting Draco before lessons." Hermione lied feebly.

"Why couldn't you have done that at breakfast?" Hermione paused.

"Because. . . I wanted to be able to see him alone." Hermione smiled.

"Hm. . . Okay then. Hurry along Miss Granger." Slughorn said jovially.

"Goodbye professor." Hermione said before hurrying off.

Hermione made her way up to the Great Hall and walked in. She looked around and spotted Harry, Ginny, Ron and to Hermione's annoyance Lavender. Deciding she wasn't in the mood to endure Lavender let alone Umbridge she tried to catch Ginny's eye. Eventually Ginny noticed her and looked around. Hermione pointed to Ron and Lavender, shook her head then pointed to the Slytherin table. Praying Ginny understood what she was trying to say she hurried over towards the Slytherin table. She looked for a familiar, friendly face but was met only by the murderous gaze of Daphne. Hermione groaned loudly when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she spun around and saw it was Pansy. "You look a little lost Hermione, what's up?" Pansy asked curiously. Hermione sighed lightly.

"I don't want to put up with Ron and Lavender and was hoping I'd see someone to sit with at the Slytherin table but there was only Daphne and this time Draco isn't here to defend me." She laughed slightly as Pansy gave her an amused smile. "Well. . . I'm here now. Do you want to sit with me?" Pansy asked hesitantly. Hermione smiled to the Slytherin and nodded. Together they walked to the table and sat opposite Daphne. "Morning Daph." Pansy said slowly.

"Pansy." Daphne replied, giving Hermione a filthy look. Pansy rolled her eyes and looked to Hermione.

"You okay Hermione?" Pansy asked sincerely. Hermione, who had been looking over at the staff table and watching Umbridge closely started and looked to Pansy, nodding earnestly. "Did you have a good night?" Pansy asked lightly. A small smile graced Hermione's lips and she nodded.

"I felt loved. A lot more than some people used to make me feel." Hermione said glaring pointedly at the Gryffindor table. She had forgiven Ron, but he still broke her heart and that was unforgivable. It was just lucky Draco had been able to mend it. Pansy followed her gaze. "Draco is like that when he's dating a girl. But he seems to be like that even more so with you." Pansy smiled to Hermione and she returned the smile easily.

"What are you wearing to the dance? Have you thought yet?" Daphne asked Pansy. Hermione looked to Pansy who shook her head.

"I'm going to go dress shopping next Hogsmeade trip." She said. "What about you Hermione?" Hermione looked at Pansy.

"I was thinking a green dress. I'm going to go dress shopping with Ginny when we go to Hogsmeade. Why don't you come with us?" Hermione suggested.

"Ooh releasing your inner Slytherin." Pansy teased. Hermione smiled innocently.

"Maybe, so do you want to come with us?" Hermione laughed. Pansy nodded.

"Sure, I'd like that. Will Ginny let me though?" Pansy asked a little hesitantly.

"She should do." Hermione replied easily.

"What are you going to wear?" Pansy asked Daphne.

"The hottest dress around. This in my case is any dress." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get a green one seeing as I am an actual Slytherin and it's going to be low cut at the top and short at the bottom."

"So slutty." Hermione breathed. Daphne luckily didn't hear her.

"I'm going to look the best there and get every guys attention, including Draco's." Daphne said, smirking at Hermione. Hermione made to move but felt Pansy grab her leg, glancing to her left she saw Pansy shake her head briefly. Hermione sat back and bit her lip. "I think Draco would be preoccupied Daph." Pansy said in a friendly manner. Daphne scoffed, "Not for very long."

"I think you'd find I'd be preoccupied the entire night." A voice said coolly. Hermione and Pansy jumped and Hermione glanced behind her to see Draco with Blaise and Theodore. Draco smiled down at Hermione and bent forward to kiss her slightly. "I missed you." He breathed.

"I missed you too." Hermione smiled.

"It's been like five minutes!" Blaise laughed.

"A long five minutes." Hermione whined as Draco sat beside her and Blaise beside Pansy, leaving Theodore to sit with Daphne. Draco filled his plate with various foods to form a big breakfast. Hermione copied, but had a slightly smaller portion and the group began eating. "I have Ancient Runes first." Hermione said to Draco lightly.

"I have Divination." He rolled his eyes.

"I have Ancient Runes." Pansy said. "Want to go together Hermione?" Pansy asked. Hermione smiled.

"Sure, shall we set off after this?" She says. Pansy nodded and Hermione caught Draco sharing a surprised glance with Blaise and Theodore.

"Since when have you two been such good friends?" Blaise gasped.

"Since we decided to talk." Hermione and Pansy said with a laugh.

"Why can't you be like Pansy, Daph?" Theodore asked with a smirk. "And me and Blaise, we all accept Hermione and class her as a friend. Why can't you?"

"Do you really want an answer?" Daphne hissed. Hermione was surprised at what Theodore said.

"Do you really class me as a friend?" Hermione asked surprise.

"Of course we do your part of the family now since Draco fell for you." Blaise said with a smile. Hermione was surprised but appreciated the fact.

"Aw, thanks you guys." Hermione said standing to give Blaise a hug before leaning across the table to hug Theodore. The hugs were slightly awkward for each of them but they didn't complain. Draco looked to his friends brightly. Hermione finished her food and turned to Pansy who was just finishing her drink. "Shall we go?" Hermione said to Pansy who nodded. Hermione turned and kissed Draco before standing up.

"Daph, mum just sent you this, but I received it." A small voice said. Hermione looked to the new voice curiously and saw a small girl with curly brown her.

"Thanks Astoria. What is it?" Daphne asked.

"Just mum telling you to behave." Astoria said with a confused expression. Hermione exchanged a look with Pansy who was trying not to laugh.

"Let's go Hermione." Pansy said, together the two walked off.

The unlikely friends reached the Ancient Runes class and began chatting idly. "What was so funny then?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Daphne's mum was telling her to behave. I think McGonagall sent her mother a letter telling her what she did the other day." Pansy snickered. Hermione smiled and tried not to laugh.

"Let's hope she listens. I don't think Draco will be hesitant if she snaps at me again." Hermione murmured.

"No, I don't think he will either." Pansy giggled. As the two were talking Lavender approached and stopped beside them

"Hey Hermione." Lavender greeted with a false smile.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked venomously.

"Just to talk."

"About?" Hermione stepped closer to Pansy who was giving Lavender a disgusted look.

"Oh, nothing much. Just the fact Ron wanted to know why you weren't sitting with us." She replied, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Because you were there." Hermione replied dismissively

"Me? What have I ever done wrong?" Hermione's jaw dropped and she looked at Pansy.

"You ruined her relationship with Weasley." Pansy snapped defensively.

"Not my fault he chose me over her." Lavender said.

"Well I'm glad I did. He may not see the real you but I do. And I'm glad you're with Ron now, because I know someday you'll break his heart and you'll be begging for another chance and he'll be begging me to forgive him and I can just look at you two cheats and just say I told you so whilst I'm in a steady relationship with Draco, because karma will get you soon enough." Hermione hissed. "And Draco is a boy you will _never _get." Hermione said, "Let's go Panse." The two girls turned and walked into the classroom leaving a shocked Lavender alone. Pansy gave Hermione a piercing stare.

"You're still jealous aren't you. Or hurting at least." Pansy said knowingly. Hermione looked to Pansy.

"It's not that I'm jealous, I just can't stand her, and yes I am hurting. I thought Ron cared for me. Turns out he didn't." Pansy hugged Hermione lightly.

"At least you have Draco now, and if I know him as well as I think I do, he would never do that to anyone. Ever." Pansy said reassuringly. Hermione smiled at Pansy.

"I know he won't. It would kill me if he ever did anything like that though. I love him so much." Hermione sighed. Pansy smiled gently.

"And trust me, Draco adores you. He has done for quite a while now. He just could never admit it because of his father." Pansy said gently.

"He liked you in year six. Harry told me he saw you with Draco's head on your lap." Hermione said. To her surprise Pansy laughed.

"No, Draco never liked me; it's just something we did as friends. Blaise and Theo would do it too. Apparently my lap is very comfortable." Pansy replied. Hermione giggled and looked to the front of the class.

"I wish Daphne would back off." Hermione said.

"Don't we all. Thing is with Daphne, she's always got what she wanted when growing up. And she doesn't like the fact the one thing she wants more than anything doesn't even acknowledge that. Draco has always seen her as just a friend and tried to ignore any attempts she's pushed towards him. She'll learn eventually." Pansy replied.

"You think?" Hermione asked curiously. Pansy nodded.

"I know." She said. "Trust me." She continued. Hermione smiled and looked to Lavender who was currently crying to Ron who was patting her back soothingly whilst watching Hermione. Hermione tilted her head and Ron smiled to her. Hermione gave him a small smile in return before sitting back.

"Daphne will get what's coming soon enough." Hermione muttered. Pansy nodded in agreement as the Professor began speaking and the two girls turned their attention to the front.

The day dragged on and luckily for Hermione she didn't have a single lesson being 'monitored' by Umbridge. Come dinnertime, she met Draco outside his class, History of Magic, and the pair walked towards the Great Hall, where they were met by Ginny. "Hey Draco, I'm taking your girlfriend for tonight." Ginny said and Hermione knew she was in trouble for something. Hermione gave Draco a quick kiss, said a quick "Love you." And was soon being dragged to the Gryffindor table by Ginny.

"What's going on?" Ginny demanded once they sat down.

"What?" Hermione said confused.

"You've been all pally with Pansy Parkinson today, according to Ron you even sat with her in Ancient Runes."

"She's been nice to me, defending me when Daphne makes a dig at me."

"Why didn't you sit with us at breakfast."

"Lavender." Hermione replied harshly.

"Explains it, you could have told me and Harry though."

"I tried too." Hermione replied defensively. Ginny watched her for a few seconds.

"Fine. Next question, what did you say to Lavender earlier?" Ginny seemed amused then.

"She was acting all jealous about Ron mentioning me and she started on me and I told her what for." Hermione shrugged easily. Ginny giggled lightly.

"Okay, final question. What happened last night?" Hermione groaned.

"Nothing, I just sat and got to know Blaise, Theo and Panse and then we went to bed and cuddled." Hermione said a dreamy expression crossing her face.

"Aww. So cute." Ginny smiled. Hermione smiled to her best friend.

"I love him so much." Hermione said with a satisfied smile.

"I can tell. You're just glowing!" Hermione's red headed friend grinned. Hermione smiled and the pair began to eat together.

"By the way Ginny. . ." Hermione hesitated slightly.

"Yes?"

"I kind of invited Pansy to come dress shopping with us, is that okay? She's not like any of the other Slytherin's and she would have to either dress shop alone or with Daphne if she couldn't." Ginny was quiet for a moment.

"I don't see why not. . ." Ginny smiled at her friend and Hermione hugged her tightly.

"Thank you! I'll tell her when I see her tomorrow." Hermione grinned. Ginny smiled as they finished their meal. "Where's Harry?" Hermione asked suddenly. Ginny giggled.

"In detention." She replied.

"Why?"

"Called Umbridge a few names. . ." Hermione's jaw dropped and she burst out laughing.

"Well worth the detention." Hermione giggled.

"I think Harry would agree with that too." Ginny nodded with a smile. "Anyway, shall we head to the common room?" Ginny asked, Hermione nodded and the two stood up. Ginny linked with Hermione and the two friends walked out together.


	25. Saturday

**A/N Okay so first of all I just wanted to remind you all there is a fanfic the same as this but from Draco's POV so it has some things which will get mentioned in this, in that chapter and explained more.**

**Also I wanted to let you know, if any of you are fans of Hairspray I've created a new story (only one chapter so far so I can see how successful it is) so if you like Hairspray do you mind reading that and leaving your opinion, I'd appreciate it. Thanks =)**

**As per, remember feel free to follow me on twitter XMizzTuraX**

**Anyway here you go the next chapter. This is a tiny chapter but only because it's a filler, I have writer's block and it wouldn't make sense to skip to a week later. (See Draco's Slytherin Princess to make sense of it)**

**A final thing, in your opinion should I continue Draco's Slytherin Princess because it's so much more unpopular than this one, what's your opinions on that?**

**Anyway, onto this chapter I guess =)**

Hermione wandered into the Great Hall after Draco and left feeling slightly empty. Silently she walked over to her friends and dropped between Neville and Ginny. Ginny smiled to her in greeting and gave her a hug lightly. Hermione returned the hug before starting to nibble at the food on her plate. The group began chatting between themselves boredly, Hermione glancing towards the Slytherin table occasionally wishing she could be with Draco. "Hey, Hermione. You ready to head to the common room?" Ginny asked. Hermione snapped from her thoughts before nodding with a smile. "Mum sent me some magazines for dresses if you want to look." Ginny suggested.

"Lets looks then." Hermione giggled, together the two girls left with Harry and Ron following behind. When they reached the common room, Hermione and Ginny rushed up to the to the Girls dormitory, Ginny disappeared into her dorm before reappearing in the dorm Hermione shared with the other year eight girls and the pair sat on Hermione's bed Ginny scattered the magazines around and then began looking into them. "I want a red dress." Ginny announced. "Red or silver. What about you?" Ginny asked. Hermione smiled easily.

"I want a Slytherin dress." She replied.

"Green?" Ginny said tilting her head. Hermione nodded.

"A dark green one." Hermione said with a satisfactory smile. Ginny smiled slightly and the pair began looking through the magazines. Ginny found one easily and pointed it out with a huge smile. In the picture it showed a purple dress with a darker almost indigo hem which dance upwards in an almost flame like manner. The straps around her shoulders were thin and crossed along her back. Hermione smiled. "It's beautiful." She said to Ginny with a smile. Ginny circled the dress and placed the magazine to one side to help Hermione continue looking through her magazine.

The girls continued looking through magazines for a little while after until Ginny announced she was tired. Hermione rubbed her eyes and nodded in agreement. The two girls said good night before Ginny left for her room, Hermione yawned widely as she changed into her pyjamas and climbed under the silk red quilt. She lay for a while thinking about what Draco may be doing at the moment and wondering if he was thinking about her like she was him. She don't know when her thoughts became dreams because what felt like a few minutes later it was morning, Hermione woke steadily and stretched, she climbed out of bed and ran her fingers through her hair before getting clean clothes and going to the bathroom for a shower. When Hermione was dressed and showered she made her way through the common room and out of the portrait hole alone before wandering down to the Great Hall. She looked around and saw Harry, Ron and Ginny sat together so Hermione went over and sat beside Ron slightly reluctantly.

The group ate in silence until Harry suggested going to see Hagrid which they all agreed to happily. Together they made their way down to Hagrid's hut. Harry and Ginny sat on the sofa together whilst Ron sat on the arm chair and Hermione leant against the worktops. Hagrid shuffled around making cups of teas for the group, which Hermione was grateful for when Hagrid handed her his, she sipped at it, instantly feeling warmer. Hagrid stood beside Hermione and began talking to the group about life, occasionally asking Hermione about Draco. Hermione couldn't help but smile whenever Draco was mentioned and Hagrid seemed to notice this.

Come dinnertime, Hermione and the group were hungry after spending the whole day with Hagrid and politely rejecting his offers of stoat sandwiches. The four slowly trekked back up to the castle and into the Great Hall. Hermione tugged a plate to her and began wolfing the food down ravenously. When they had finished Hermione and the group headed back up to the common room, silently Hermione settled in front of one of the comfy chairs in front of the fire with Harry and Ron sat beside her and Ginny sat on the floor leaning against Harry's legs. Hermione stared into the fire sadly, today and gone so slow and all she wanted was a hug of Draco but she knew she had at least another 24 hours to wait so she sat back in the seat listening to the two Weasley's and Harry talk about Quidditch. Hermione glanced up suddenly when a shadow blocked out a bit of light from her book she had started to read. She smiled widely when she saw who it was and placed the book on the floor, "Draco?" She asked. "What are you doing here? You weren't due back until tomorrow."

"Pansy sent me home." Draco replied softly. Hermione couldn't help herself when she stood up and hugged Draco tightly, ignoring the fact Harry, Ron and Ginny were watching and smiling at them. She felt Draco tightened his grip on her and she melted into him contently, not too much to hurt her. She felt Draco shift lightly as he sat on her seat and pulled her onto his knee. All the time never letting go of her, Hermione smiled when Draco buried his face in her hair and kissed her repeatedly. "I love you so much Hermione." He breathed in her ear. Hermione smiled widely and turned to look at Draco

"I love you too." Hermione replied easily, her heart beating rapidly. Draco smiled at her and she smiled when he placed his chin on her hair.

"You two are so cute together." Ginny smiled to them, Hermione smiled to her best friend widely.

"I agree you really are." Harry murmured going to hug Ginny. Hermione's heart skipped a bit, just hearing Harry say that about them made her feel so much more relaxed and content about being with Draco because if those two could get along, something was definitely right in their decision.

**A/N It's rubbish, I'm sorry I know, but the next chapter will be better I promise =)**


	26. Girly Shop

**A/N OMR (Oh My Rowling) I've just passed the 100 mark for reviews, thank you guys so so much I really appreciate it! So thank you again, I love you guys so much =) 3**

**Anyway so seeing as my last chapter was a bit rubbish I've decided to upload this next chapter sooner so here you go.**

**This chapter is set in Hogsmeade and has very little Dramione in it, but Hermione's dress will be revealed =)**

**Remember follow me on twitter XMizzTuraX a few of you already are but it'd be nice for more of you to follow me =)**

**Also just wanted to remind people I have a hairspray fanfic up too.**

The weekend for the Hogsmeade trip came quickly and Hermione woke to a chilly wind. She climbed out of bed and wrapped herself up before going down to meet Ginny, Hermione smiled when she realised as well as going to Hogsmeade, it was Halloween today so Hermione had the feast to look forward to and after much mithering, Draco had managed to convince her to sit with him and his fellow snakes for the meal. Ginny and Hermione embraced when Hermione entered the common room and together the pair left, today for the Hogsmeade trip both Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the Slytherin table so when they had finished their breakfast, them and Pansy could go straight to Hogsmeade.

When they walked into the Great Hall, Hermione went straight to the Slytherin table whilst Ginny followed hesitantly. Hermione sat between Draco and Pansy whilst all the boys greeted her easily. Ginny sat herself on Draco's other side looking at all the Slytherin's, feeling particularly awkward around Blaise who was looking to her with slight interest. Draco planted a soft kiss on Hermione's cheek and she cuddle up to him chatting animatedly with Ginny and Pansy. The girls ate quickly and soon the three stood and were preparing to leave. "Can I come?" Daphne asked coldly.

"No." Pansy and Ginny replied sharply.

"Why?"

"Because you sounded like you didn't care when you asked and with the way you treat Hermione because your jealous isn't fair so no." Pansy replied. Hermione smiled slightly and exchanged amused glances with Ginny at the look on Daphne's face. Without another word, the three left together.

They made their way down to Hogsmeade in silence; Hermione could still feel the strong sense of awkwardness between Pansy and Ginny but ignored it. "Shall we go get butterbeers?" Hermione suggested to the two girls who nodded. Together they hurried into the Three Broomsticks, Hermione went to order the drinks as Pansy and Ginny disappeared to find a table. Once Hermione got the drinks she scanned the room until she saw her two friends and walked over, smiling at the fact they were laughing and talking together, the atmosphere also seemed really relaxed also when she sat down and handed the drinks out, she then settled beside Ginny, holding her drink to her. "This is really weird." Pansy laughed.

"What is?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm a Slytherin, who is in Hogsmeade with two Gryffindor's, one of which is part of the Golden Trio so should be my sworn enemy." Pansy smiled. Ginny and Hermione giggled a little, they couldn't deny that.

"So what are you going to try and buy for the ball?" Ginny asked Pansy. Hermione was surprised Ginny hadn't already asked.

"I want a blue dress, like a midnight blue one." Pansy replied. "What about you?"

"There was a purple one I saw in a magazine, that's really pretty but I'm going to look around in the shop anyway, in case."

"Hermione?" Pansy asked.

"A Slytherin dress." Hermione smiled.

"Draco will be happy." Pansy teased as Ginny began giggling.

When they had all finished their drinks they hurried out of the pub and to another line of Madam Malkin shops but this time specialising only in formal wear. The three girls walked in and split up. Hermione pawed through the rails searching for a dress, much to no avail. She walked further into the shop looking at a dress every now and then before continuing to walk off. I sighed heavily before walking off to find Pansy or Ginny wanting one of them to help me. I found Ginny looking through the dresses lightly. "Any you like?" Hermione asked, Ginny jumped then shook her head.

"I'm just going to order that purple dress, you?" Hermione shrugged.

"I need help." Hermione said taking Ginny's hand they walked to a row of green dresses. Ginny looked through them lightly before pulling out a silk, emerald green dress with silver, sparkling diamantes along the breast of the dress and some more diamantes at the hem of her dress dotting up into various magical, swirling patterns. There was also a silver sequined belt. Hermione gasped at its beauty. "Go try it on." Ginny ordered, pushing Hermione towards the changing room. Hermione walked in obediently and changed. She then turned and began admiring herself in the mirror. The dress fitted perfectly and hugged her curves beautifully, she spun around admiring herself still, "Plenty of room to dance." Hermione murmured to herself.

"Hurry up Hermione, I want to see it!" She heard Ginny whine, Hermione giggled slightly before stepping out of the changing room. Ginny gasped and Pansy, who had just arrived holding a blue dress, smiles widely. "You look beautiful Hermione!" Ginny squealed.

"Draco won't be able to put his tongue away." Pansy giggled. Hermione smiled before going back into the changing room to get dressed. When she walks out again, Pansy is stood wearing a strappy. teal coloured dress that was slightly frilled at the bottom and came just above her knees and was low cut. "What do you think?" Pansy asked. Hermione nodded.

"I like it."

"I agree with Hermione." Ginny smiled.

"Shall we go pay in a second?" Pansy asked as she walked into the changing rooms again.

"Yeah." Ginny called before turning to Hermione who was looking at her dress with a smile.

When Pansy had changed the three girls went up to the counter and Pansy and Hermione paid after Madam Malkin gave them a date to collect their dresses so as to have the final fittings. With a final thank you the girls left the shop and began walking around. "I want a new toy for Crookshanks and would like to get Draco something." Hermione told the two other girls who murmured their agreement to it. After buying a plush snitch that flew around for Crookshanks to chase. Pansy led them to a shop telling them about how it was Draco's favourite shop. They stepped in and straight away a beautiful silver wizard watch caught Hermione's eye, she walked over to examine it closer and saw like green gems where each quarter number would be on muggle watches. "I'll get him this." Hermione smiled, picking it up.

"Pretty." Pansy murmured. Hermione smiled.

"Let me go pay." Hermione murmured.

"Then we can go look at shoes for our dresses." Ginny smiled. Hermione nodded and paid quickly, placing the watch, which was now in a green box with a silver ribbon, securely in her cloak pocket the three left. Ginny led them down a back alley until they came to a small shop filled with many different makes and coloured shoes. Hermione stepped in last and looked around. "What would go with purple?" Ginny murmured looking at the many shoes.

"Black." Pansy replied immediately. Ginny thought for a moment, trying to picture it and nodded. She disappeared to find a black pair of shoes with Pansy whilst Hermione went to look at silver shoes. Hermione found a pair easily, they were silver high heeled, however the heels were a snake reaching upwards. "Very Slytherin." She murmured as she examined them closely, she placed them on the floor and tried them on with a smile. She placed the other one on and walked around cautiously, she tried to find Ginny and Pansy, she eventually found them eyeing up a pair of shoes each. "What do you think?" Hermione grinned. Ginny and Pansy turned around to face her.

"Very nice!" Ginny smiled. Pansy stepped forward.

"Are those snakes?" Pansy asked pointing to the heels. Hermione nodded.

"You like?" She asked happily.

"Love them." The two said.

"You two sorted?" Hermione asked curiously. The girls nodded and together they paid for their shoes.

After they had paid they stepped outside, the chilly wind having picked up to be a bitter wind. "Shall we head back to school?" Ginny suggested. The two other girls nodded and giggling together they headed up to school.

**A/N Okay, again not one of my better chapters, I promise I'll try to improve my upcoming chapters but I have such writers block and I have a lot of other stuff on my mind. I hope you like it, sorry again if it's not very good.**


	27. Halloween Evening

Hermione flung her hood back as she stepped into the warmth of Hogwarts. She scanned the area and saw people filing into the Great Hall. Hermione frowned when she saw Blaise, Theodore and Daphne walking together. Pansy seemed to notice too because she tugged Hermione's arm gently and the three girls hurried over. "Hi girls." Theodore smiled. There was something off about Theodore's smile, Hermione noticed. It seemed forced and she could tell it was hiding something more too.

"Hi, Theo, Blaise. Where's Draco? Isn't he with you?" Theodore and Blaise exchanged a look which Hermione further took to be bad news.

"He _was _with us." Theodore began slowly.

"But?" Pansy said before Hermione could speak.

"But he kind of had to leave us." Blaise continued. Hermione looked between the two guilty faces then saw that Daphne was slinking off.

"Spit it out. What happened?" Hermione demanded getting more irate.

"Ti appeared." Theodore mumbled.

"Caught him having a go at Daph and went mad."

"Why was he having a go at Daphne?" Ginny asked, speaking for the first time.

"Guess." Theodore said looking to Ginny. Hermione scowled. "Ti was coming to meet Daphne because he had a day of work and hasn't seen her for ages but unfortunately he caught Draco having a go at Daphne and pushing her away from him, calling her names and stuff. Ti sort of snapped." Theodore murmured.

"Draco is currently in the Hospital wing." Blaise frowned. Hermione turned and raced off to the Hospital Wing without another word.

When she reached the Hospital Wing she hurried in without a word. She froze when she saw Draco lay in the bed with a nasty cut to his head. He had a black eye forming and looked almost gray. Hermione took a shaky step forward and in a few more strides she was by Draco's bed. She planted a gentle kiss on his forehead just above his eye and sat down in the chair at his side before leaning forward and taking his hand in hers "Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked coming over. Hermione glanced to the elderly witch. "Are you okay?" She asked. Hermione nodded.

"I just came to see Draco; I heard he'd been hurt. Is he okay?" Hermione asked desperately. Madam Pomfrey gave a small smile. "He'll be fine. He's just got mild concussion, that wound on his head is rather nasty. He's lucky it wasn't deep. His eye is fine, it should heal soon enough. I 'm going to keep him in overnight and monitor him though." Hermione smiled weakly.

"Good." She murmured kissing Draco's hand. She saw Madam Pomfrey give an approving smile.

"It's nice seeing house unity." She smiled. Hermione laughed slightly.

"One couple have changed quite a fair bit of rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. All the people who matter to us in those houses are fine. You could almost say they were friends." Hermione chuckled.

"Friends is a bit rich." Came a weak voice. Hermione jumped then turned to see Draco giving her a playful smile.

"They are friends, to some extent." She defended.

"I know, I know, I'm teasing." Draco said giving a small smile. He winced and Hermione tensed up.

"How are you feeling Mr Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked coming over.

"I have a horrible headache but that's about it." Draco replied. Madam Pomfrey gave Draco a piercing stare.

"I'll get you a potion to help your headache but I'm still keeping you in overnight." Madam Pomfrey said. Draco nodded, too weary to reply.

"Hermione, go back to the feast you should still be able to get a plate full of food, the feasts just started." Draco said. Hermione frowned.

"I don't want to though. . ." She replied.

"Please go, for me." He asked. Hermione looked at him but nodded slowly.

"As long as you sleep." Hermione said.

"Deal." Draco smiled.

"Miss Granger, please come here in the morning after breakfast so you can escort Mr Malfoy to his lesson." Hermione nodded in reply.

"Okay, sure. I'll be here at nine o'clock exactly." Hermione smiled. Madam Pomfrey nodded. Giving Draco another quick kiss she left him to take his potion and relax.

Hermione approached the Great Hall and saw some people still returning from Hogsmeade. It must still be quite early then. She thought. Turning she followed the people swarming into the hall and went over to the Slytherin table. Sighing heavily she dropped into the seat beside Pansy. "How is he?" Pansy asked immediately. Hermione looked to Pansy then Blaise and Theodore who were watching her attentively.

"He's okay. He's got mild concussion and a nasty cut to prove it as well as a black eye forming. Madam Pomfrey is going to keep him in overnight and she's told me to get him in the morning and escort him to lessons." Hermione informed them. There was a murmur of relief around the group when they heard this.

"At least he's okay." Blaise said sending a glare towards Daphne who was watching the group closely. Hermione turned and shot her a filthy look that Salazar Slytherin himself would have been proud of. Daphne looked away from the group quickly. There was a tinkling sound which echoed around the hall and everyone turned their attention to the headmistress. "Seeing as this is the first Halloween at Hogwarts since the war, we have decided to do a little bit of entertainment." A low murmur spread across the hall and friends exchanged glances. "After dessert, which will be served momentarily there will be entertainment until nine pm." McGonagall smiled. "Never before seen at Hogwarts." Hermione looked at the large clock behind the teacher's table. It was now six

"Draco can't miss this." Hermione whined, turning away from the clock. Turning she hurried away from the Slytherin table and out into the corridor. Heading straight for the Hospital Wing. "Hermione wait." Pansy called behind her. Hermione turned and saw Pansy, Blaise and Theodore following her.

"We'll help you bring him to the Hall." Blaise smiled. Hermione beamed and the four headed up to the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said as she entered the Hospital Wing. Hermione smiled to Draco who was looking to the group curiously. "How can I help you and your friends Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Is it possible for Draco to come to the feast with us?"

"Why?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Because there's some sort of entertainment happening and it's the first time a Hogwarts we've had the entertainment and I don't think Draco would like to miss it. The four of us will keep an eye on him and I'm sure my friends from Gryffindor will too, so he'll be watched over carefully. It'll only be for a little while and then we will bring him back." Hermione pleaded. Madam Pomfrey frowned before nodding curtly.

"His headache has gone, and he will be watched over carefully. Do you promise to bring him back afterwards?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Hermione nodded. There was a pause as Madam Pomfrey thought about it. "Fine." She said with a nod. "Take this though, in case he gets his headache back." Madam Pomfrey said, handing Hermione a purple vial. Hermione nodded and she looked to Draco whose face had lit up. Steadily he pushed himself to stand, Hermione and Pansy rushed forward and held onto him protectively. Blaise held the door open and Theodore stepped into the corridor looking around. "I'm fine to walk." Draco said giving the two girls a small smile. He kissed Hermione and the cheek and the two girls let go. Slowly they made their way to the door and out into the corridor. Draco inhaled deeply and smiled. "I never thought I would miss the cold air." He smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. Together they headed to the Great Hall. When they entered Hermione's jaw dropped, the hall had transformed- only just because McGonagall was still talking.

All the tables and chairs had disappeared and had been replaced with smaller tables which would probably seat four people around them and there was a large platform raised up where the teacher's table would usually be. She exchanged looks with the Slytherin's before they made their way through the many students and teachers standing around until they reached Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna. "What's going on?" Blaise asked the group who all shrugged in reply.

"Now that all preparation is done I would like to introduce the first ever entertainment Hogwarts has seen at Halloween, please enjoy the concert by the one and only, Black Cats!" There was a cheer which nearly deafened her and Hermione blocked her ears looking to Draco. When it was safe to remove her hands she saw Ginny and Pansy fangirling about the band between them. Harry was watching Ginny with an amused expression. The two hurried off and were soon lost amidst all the dancing pupils. Harry shook his head before turning and talking to Blaise and Theodore causing Hermione to grin. Draco placed his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, causing her to giggle and blush. "I'll go get us all drinks." Draco smiled, looking towards a small stand where kindly Professor Flitwick was giving away drink. Hermione kissed her boyfriends cheek and he looked around, "How many? Ten?" Hermione nodded.

"I'll help." Harry said.

"Same." Blaise agreed. The two walked off leaving Hermione, Ron and Theodore together.

"Let's dance Luna? For old time's sake. Just as friends." Neville said slowly. Luna thought for a moment before nodding.

"Let's go." She said easily. Together the two disappeared

"So Hermione. . ." Ron begin as Hermione stepped closer to Theodore, she was still wary of her ex's intentions.

"So Ron." Hermione murmured.

"You okay?" Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the gradually growing awkwardness and Ron's attempt at small talk.

"Fine." Hermione nodded slowly.

"Do you maybe, wanna dance?" Ron suggested. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm good thanks maybe-"

"I want to dance." Came Lavender's voice from behind Ron. The two friends froze before Ron slowly turned to look at Lavender.

"Sure Lav, let's go. I want to come back after a dance though. Harry, Draco and Blaise are getting drinks." Ron frowned to Hermione who couldn't help but smirk wickedly. That's what he gets when he cheats, she may be his friend again but she still hadn't forgiven him fully. Lavender grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him away to dance leaving Hermione and Theodore alone. "I still don't like him." Theodore muttered and Hermione laughed Theodore gave a small smile as Draco Harry and Blaise reappeared balancing numerous drinks in different colours. Draco handed Hermione a blue drink with difficulty and she took it gratefully.

"Strawberry." Theodore said taking a red drink from Harry.

"Where's Ron, Neville and Luna?" Harry asked placing the three remaining drinks in his hand down. Blaise and Draco did the same so each were holding their own drink before pink a green drink up.

"Ron's gone off to dance with Lavender and Neville and Luna have done the same." Hermione informed them. Hermione sipped her drink and smiled. "Blueberry." She said brightly licking her lips.

"You're favourite." Draco smiled proudly. Hermione nodded and kissed Draco's cheek easily. Just as Ginny and Pansy reappeared. "Take a drink you two." Draco chuckled gesturing to the five drinks on the table. Ginny and Pansy both grabbed one each and downed it. Hermione quirked an eyebrow as the current song ended.

As the night drew to a close and we'd all had our fair share of excitable music and dancing a slow song begins. Hermione watched as crowds dispersed from their groups and go to a partner. "This is practice for you Christmas Ball." The lead singer purred. She watched with a smile as couples began swaying. She then noticed Luna and Neville dancing together looking very cosy and she smiled widely. Hermione then looked through the crowd and saw Ron and Lavender dancing together before look to the group gathered. Harry took Ginny's hand and the couple walked off closely followed by Blaise and Pansy, Theodore and his Ravenclaw girlfriend. She made a mental note to find out her name tomorrow. "Let's go." Draco smiled taking Hermione's hand and leading her into the hall. The pair cuddled close together and began swaying together happily. Hermione buried her head in Draco's neck as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Hermione replied in a whisper. She peeked up at her boyfriend and pressed her lips to his. When they broke apart Hermione looked around the groups of people dancing together and glanced over the people who were stood at the side. Hermione felt a slight smugness when she saw Daphne stood alone watching her and Draco murderously. Hermione shrugged it off before turning and kissing Draco again making this one last until the song slowly finished.

**A/N Bit better haha, I never really planned ahead on this chapter it just sort of happened but I like it haha. Believe me though, when the Christmas Ball happens it will be similar to this but with plenty of fluffiness, this is just a. . . teaser? :L**


	28. Loss of Innocence

**A/N Okay this is a filler chapter more than anything and there will be sexual references (of sorts) here but I refuse to go into detail from the benefit of one I refuse to XD and two so younger readers can continue reading it.**

**Hermione's POV**

As we entered November the first snows of winter fell and I found myself curled up with Draco in the Slytherin common room in front of the large fire. For a place underground it was extremely warm and cosy. I cuddled up to Draco with another content sigh I kiss his cheek gently. Draco shifted himself so his lips were against mine and was kissing me lovingly. "Get a room!" Pansy groaned loudly.

"We've got one." Draco replied playfully and I giggled as Pansy pulled a disgusted expression. I smirked at her and shrugged before kissing Draco again.

"Go to it then." Theodore whined. Draco rolled his eyes and looked back to Theodore.

"Alright we will, just don't come up for a while." Draco smiled as I blushed deeply. There were many disgruntled groans from Pansy, Blaise and Theodore whilst Draco took my hand and led me away.

Once we were in his room he pulled me to his bed and guided me down onto it before he joined me and started kissing me again. I wrapped my arms tightly around Draco and sent my fingers to grab his hair. He rolled me over and hovered above me as we continued our mini make out session. I tightened my grip around him and he lowered himself a little but not resting against me. I felt his hand run up my leg just catching the bottom of my skirt and for once I allowed him too, he seemed to sense I was wary though because he didn't push his luck as he stroked my leg affectionately and kissed me. I gasped softly as he began to kiss my neck, sucking on the skin occasionally; they were going to show in the morning. I deepened the kiss when I felt his arms move to my waist, his fingers just under my school shirt. I deepened the kiss greedily and ran my tongue along his lip asking for permission to enter which he happily granted. We then began to fight for dominance with the kiss, our tongues wrapping around the others and the occasional moan passing our lips. I felt a slight jab in my side and I gave Draco a quizzical look and was amused to see he was looking sheepish. "Look at what you to do me." He grumbled. I smirked and continued to kiss him.

"Well I could help that go away if you want." I whispered in his ear, nibbling on the lobe slightly. Draco pulled away and looked at me seriously.

"No." He said slowly.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because, you don't want too."

"I feel ready too." I complained shuffling out from under him and kneeling in front of him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"We've been together nearly three months. I love you and trust you and you've been so patient with me." I said earnestly. Draco frowned before he leant forward and began kissing me again. I fell back on the bed with Draco pressed against me. I felt him playing with the hem of my skirt before lifting it slightly as he moved closer to me. I continued to kiss him as he shifted himself around me. Slowly I felt his body meet mine and I kissed him deeper as I gave him everything I had.

The time passed quickly and I found myself lay beside Draco panting softly. "I love you." Draco whispered in my ear. A shiver went down my spine before I rolled over to face the shirtless boy beside me. "I love you too." I said kissing his cheek gently.

"Stay with me tonight?" He asked, I smiled to him before nodding.

"Sure I will." I promised kissing him again. He smiled brightly as we snuggled further under his duvet and I curled up to him closely.

**A/N Really short and fillerish I know but I will try and improve it haha.**


	29. Amortentia

**A/N Sorry I took so long to update this but I keep running out of ideas for chapters :L**

**Draco's POV**

I wandered along the corridors, feeling more excitable than usual whenever I thought of Hermione. Last night had been one of the best nights and I vowed to cherish it forever. The fact Hermione, the Gryffindor Golden girl and my crush since third year had accepted me as her first overwhelmed me. I loved her and I would never break that love I had for her. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't pay any attention to where I was going and ended up walking head first into a teary eyed Lavender Brown. I wrinkled my nose in distaste before muttering an apology and stalking past her.

I continued walking, through the winding corridors until I came across a certain Gryffindor perched on one of the benches rested against the wall, he looked pale and had a rather guilty expression on his face. "What's up with you weasel?" I asked with forced politeness.

"None of your business ferret." Ron growled in reply and I rolled my eyes.

"Well if you won't tell me, I'm sure Hermione will when she finds out." I said with a shrug before starting to walk off.

"I broke up with Lav." Ron grumbled.

"Sorry to hear that Weaselbee." I drawled before continuing to walk.

"I broke up with her because I like another girl." Ron continued; that caught my attention.

"Oh?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Well, I still liked Hermione but there's no way she'll ever take me back." Ron murmured.

"Too damn right." I growled.

"But I might wait until you two break up to try anything.

"Excuse me?" I snapped, rounding on Ron.

"Well the interest of having this relationship will wear of soon and you two will be splitsville." Ron said with a shrug.

"Me and Hermione are _not _splitsville as you so put it. We're far from splitsville." I growled.

"I doubt it, I know what you're like Malfoy, you break up with a girl if they haven't slept with you within four months."

"I used to be like that Weasley, I never slept with them though mainly failing to get to third base." I muttered. "I've changed now though; for Hermione. I would never force her to do anything she doesn't want to or cheat on her." I said nastily.

"I've seen you Malfoy, flirting around with Greengrass." I scoffed.

"No, Weasley. She flirts with me. I tell her where to go." I snapped.

"Whatever." Ron huffed. Scowling I walked off.

"And anyway Weasley I got way past third base with Hermione." I said with a demonic smirk. "She seemed to enjoy it as much as I did. If not more." Before Ron realised what I'd said, I'd hurried off to meet Hermione as she left Care of Magical Creatures.

I stood against the wall leading down to the dungeons as I waited for Hermione when Lavender hurried past me again. I watched as she dashed past me and I noticed her eyes were red. Stupid girl. "Draco!" I heard Hermione call and I moved from my position with a huge smile to meet my princess. I bent down and gave her a sweet kiss before wrapping my arms around her waist and starting to walk down to double potions with her.

"Welcome class." Slughorn greeted enthusiastically as we all walked in. I followed Hermione to a cauldron near the stock cupboard and slipped into the seat beside her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders securely. I smiled as she placed her head on my shoulder with a content sigh and started to pay attention to Slughorn. "Today class; we will be making Amortentia." All the girls in the class oohed and aahed at the idea and I turned to Hermione who was wearing that same smile of enthusiasm. "The instructions are on the board-" He flicked his wand. "You will work in pairs and all ingredients are in the stock cupboard." He finished before moving behind his desk and sitting down, running his fingers along his walrus moustache. "I'll get the ingredients." I said quickly standing up and slipping around the table to gather all the ingredients we needed.

When I moved back to Hermione's side she beamed up at me and took the rose thorns and began pounding them into an almost crumb like substance as I began adding various ingredients to the potion. The first hour and a half passed quickly and soon the potions were complete. After checking everybody's potions he nodded approvingly. "Now, you will all share we smell. Don't worry no one will be able to guess your crush except for yourself. Now who wants to begin?" Slughorn beamed.

"I will." Hermione said and I looked at her, intrigued to know how I smelt to her. Slughorn nodded.

"Okay, go ahead. What do you smell?" He asked.

"I smell." She moved closer to the cauldron.

"Honey, Roses and Spices." She said, looking to me, I tilted my head amused.

"Okay, Mr Malfoy, how about you?" I nodded and stepped forward, sniffing the cauldron briefly.

"I smell rain, chocolate and perfume. Namely Hermione's." I smiled to her and she blushed deeply.

"Aww." She said gently.

"Next?"

"Me!" Ron said. I scowled and tightened my grip on Hermione gently. "I smell, my mum's cooking." I sniggered slightly. "Bacon, and Hermione's perfume also." I glared murderously at Ron who just smirked wickedly at me then turned away.

"Erm. . . Okay, Mr Potter?" Slughorn said. Harry smiled.

"I smell treacle tart, a broomstick handle and Ginny Weasley's sweet strawberry shampoo." He informed Slughorn. Slughorn smiled and continued going through the class

When the lesson ended Hermione took my hand and we walked out together. I made sure to glare at Weasley when I passed him. "Let's go outside." Hermione smiled. I looked to her and nodded before kissing the top of her head and letting me lead her outside and to our tree.

**A/N Short I know, I'm really sorry! I know the ending of this chapter is bad but I couldn't think how to end it.**


	30. Need Help

**A/N So first of all I've received a few reviews asking who Ti from a previous chapter was. He is my OC of Daphne's older brother I thought I had mentioned it haha sorry guys.**

**Also another review I received this morning was asking what had happened to Hermione's favourite smells with the Amortentia I just changed it a little to move away from hints at Ron and also I couldn't remember what she liked =')**

**Anyway feel free to follow me on twitter or my tumblr, links are on my profile and I know there is over 100 of you reading this so =P I also have a new fanfiction up for those of you who like Victorious and the Beck and Jade (Bade) pairing I suggest you go check it out!**

**BUT most importantly I need help from you guys. I have NO idea how to continue this fanfiction at the moment my writers block for this story is a nightmare.**

**So do any of you guys have any ideas or suggestions to help move this story forward please leave it in a review or tweet me etc. because I desperately need some help I have a chapter all planned out for the christmas ball but I need some suggestions to fill the gap so anyone with any suggestions please please tell me.**

**I will credit you in the authors note of the chapter so help anyone? Please :3**

**~XMizzTuraX**


	31. Ron and Daphne

**A/N Okay so let me point out first of all what I'm introducing in this chapter will probably be an ongoing sub storyline. Let me also point out I didn't come up with this idea a reader with the username: TwoCrazyGirlsS and also a guest did so I thank you for the idea I really appreciate it ^-^**

**Also this chapter won't see anything to do with Hermione or Draco and if it does it'd probably be only briefly so here you go.**

**Ron's POV**

I stalked through the deserted corridors; I'd just had another row with Lavender and had to leave before I really snapped. I stormed along; not really paying attention to where I was going when I heard an unfamiliar voice. "Oi, Weasel." The voice hissed. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked around curiously. "Behind you Weasley." The voice hissed again and I spun around so I was facing a giant suit of armour where a black haired girl was stood leaning against the suit.

"What do you want Greengrass?" I snarled as Daphne stepped closer to me.

"Manners Weasley, manners. I'm only here to make a suggestion.

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say." I growled.

"You might. If it's to do with Granger." She said with a smirk. That got my attention.

"What about Hermione?" I demanded.

"Only a little something that will break her and Draco up, then you can have her back and I can finally have Draco as my boyfriend." Daphne said, stepping closer to me.

"No." I said firmly. "Hermione is happy with Draco; I'm not going to interfere with that." I continued, narrowing my eyes at the girl.

"But wouldn't you want her back in your arms." Daphne continued, coming ever closer to me.

"Of course I would but being her friend is fine for me." I snarled.

"Oh come on Weasley, do you really mean that. Just imagine, getting revenge on that ferret for busting you and your girl and then claiming your other girl." Daphne continued and I balled my hands in a fist. That was true I guess... I bite my lip and closed my eyes.

"What's your idea?" I sighed.

"Love." Daphne replied with an air of smugness about her.

"Love? Really?" I repeated shaking my head in disbelief.

"Yep, a love potion. We sneak it to either Draco or Hermione so they fall in love with either me or you then they'll break and we can claim them both as their own." Daphne said with a triumphant grin.

"No." I said harshly.

"Oh come on Weasley, wouldn't it be amazing! You could have the Gryffindor Golden Girl back and I can have the one and only Draco Malfoy, prince of Slytherin." Daphne said looking up at me earnestly.

"It seems mean." I mumbled.

"Well of course it's mean Weasley. You have to be mean to get your own way sometimes." Daphne grinned crossing her arms. I bit my lip and lowered my gaze.

"It just seems too mean. I can't do that to Hermione." I sighed. Daphne made and irritated sound.

"Listen Weasley, do you want Granger back or not." She snapped.

"Obviously I do, but I still have Lavender."

"You've cheated before." She said nastily. Ouch, that hurt.

"I'm not cheating again." I snarled.

"Then dump that worthless girl and get Granger back." Daphne huffed. I began pacing as I thought things over.

"Fine." I said finally. Daphne nodded and grinned before snaking her arm around mine.

"Come with me." She said starting to lead me away.

* * *

><p>"What if this plan fails?" I asked Daphne after she had explained fully her plan.<p>

"We act like a couple." She said wrinkling her nose disgust. I glared at her before we stopped outside the dungeons. "You stay here Weasley, I'll get the ingredients." I nodded mutely as she slipped into the dungeons and I leant against the wall. She returned five minutes later with her arms full of ingredients. "To the room of requirement." She announced walking off.

"The room of requirement was destroyed." I pointed out with a small frown.

"Yeah and then it was rebuilt." Daphne said and I didn't miss that she rolled her eyes. I scowled but followed her silently. We reached the seventh floor and Daphne shoved everything into my arms before starting to pace up and down. I watched silently, balancing the ingredients awkwardly when the wall started to melt into a door. "Come on Weasley." Daphne said marching inside and I followed her quickly.

* * *

><p>The room was quite small with a single smoking cauldron in the middle. Daphne placed the ingredients all around the cauldron and pulled out a book from her bag. "Restricted section." She informed me as she sat on the floor. I nod lightly and went and sat in the furthest corner resting against the wall as I watched her. "This will be ready in a month and when it's made we will slip it into either Draco or Granger's juice and then we're done." Daphne said flicking through the book. I nodded mutely and watched her closely. "Found it. Now I'll need your help, come here Weasley." I bit my lip and shuffled closer to her hesitantly. "I won't bite Weasley." She said rolling her eyes. I glared at her before looking over the ingredients.<p>

"I'm rubbish at potions." I stated. Daphne shot me a venomous look before busying herself with the potion whilst I watched.

"This will be good." She said with a wicked smile.

**A/N I know it is really short but I'm still trying to sort out my writer's block DX feel free to follow me on twitter or tumblr though ^-^'**


	32. Betrayal

**A/N First things first I have uploaded a new fanfiction called The Secret Serpent and it is Rose and Scorpious so if you are interested in that pairing go check it out =)**

**Second of all, I know this chapter is very far past the time in my last chapter but I had to skip it to make it more interesting haha.**

**Please review I'd appreciate it 3**

**Hermione's POV**

I walked down to the dungeons silently, wrapping my cloak firmly around me as the wind whistled and blew the snow that was falling towards me. It was the end of November and there was a sense of excitement all through the school. I reached the brick wall separating me from Draco. I mumbled the password and let the wall melt before stepping inside. "Hermione? What are you doing here?" Pansy asked in surprise.

"I'm here to see Draco." I replied Pansy exchanged a confused look with Blaise and Theodore.

"Why?" She asked.

"He's my boyfriend." I replied, beginning to get suspicious.

"I thought you two had-" She paused at looked at Theodore and Blaise helplessly.

"What Pansy means is." Theodore began.

"We thought you two had broken up." Blaise said slowly.

"What?" I shrieked, "Why?" There was silence which angered me more. Furiously I shoved past the Slytherin's and stormed up to the boy's dorm where Draco was sat on his bed with Daphne on his knee and their lips locked together. "Draco!" I cried, tears already forming in my eyes.

"Go away Granger! Daphne spat.

"Yeah." Draco echoed nastily.

"Hermione!" Pansy cried, I turned and faced her before racing out of the room.

"Hermione?" I heard Blaise cry but I ignored him and continued running. I stopped when I got to the main entrance and leant against the wall and cried. "Hermione." Blaise cried running over to me and getting me in his arms, hugging me tightly. "I can't believe Draco." He murmured rubbing my back soothingly.

"Pansy's telling him what for." Theodore informed me as he too approached.

* * *

><p>It was quiet for a while as Blaise and Theodore hugged me when I heard Pansy approaching. The two boys stepped away from me and their comforting arms were replaced by Pansy's and the wall I'd been trying to build crumbled down. "Let's get you back the Gryffindor tower." Pansy said softly. She wrapped her arm around my waist and the four of us set off. I stayed mute, listening to the Slytherin's talking until we reach the seventh floor. I whispered the password to Pansy who stepped forward and repeated it for the Fat Lady who looked enraged about letting Slytherin's in. Blaise helped me in as my vision was blurred due to even more tears that were falling. "Hermione!" I heard Ginny gasp before her arms were wrapped around me. "What's wrong Hermione?" I heard Harry ask, but I just shook my head.<p>

"Let's just say Hermione and Draco aren't an item." Theodore said. Shock took over me at his words. It was true; Draco had dumped me without telling me. I walked away from the group as Pansy explained what happened. I however had noticed but hadn't fully registered that Ron had remained quiet.

I dropped into a seat by the fire and buried my head in my hands. "I'm going to kill Draco." I heard Ginny hiss. "Tell me the password." She demanded.

"I would but you don't know where the common room is." Pansy replied.

"She does." Blaise muttered sheepishly.

"If you recall I was once with Blaise." Ginny said and I sensed the hints of a smirk in her voice.

"Let's just all go now." Harry said firmly and I heard their retreating footsteps.

"Hermione?" Ron said softly.

"Go away." I snapped at him.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Ron continued.

"I said go away!" I yelled before standing up and storming over to the girl's dorms, this was the second time I'd been cheated on and my heart couldn't take any more pain.

"Hermione!" Ron cried again. But I just ignored him and slammed the girl's dorm door shut before settling on my bed and crying again.

* * *

><p>I stayed locked in my room until Ginny appeared asking me if I was going down to dinner. "Not hungry." I replied my voice barely a whisper.<p>

"Hermione." Ginny sighed striding across the room and dropping down beside me. "You can stay up in your dorm and not eat Hermione."

"I can and I will."

"Hermione." Ginny sighed heavily and I just fixed her with a glare that showed I wasn't moving. Ginny scowled and stalked out leaving me to sulk. The door had barely closed when I heard Harry calling my name. I growled and stomped to the top of the stairs leading out of the girl's dorm. "What?" I demanded

"You're coming to dinner with us." Harry said stubbornly.

"No. I'm not." I hissed.

"Yes you are, get your backside down here now." Ron shouted. I hunched my shoulders and stomped down the stairs.

"Happy now?" I spat.

"Much." Ginny said with a smirk and I glared at her. The three turned and wandered out of the common room with me following close behind them.

* * *

><p>I was silent as we walked down to the Great Hall only letting out the occasional annoyed sound in my throat. When we walked into the hall it went deathly quiet and I wanted the ground to swallow me up as everyone stared at me. The Gryffindor who'd had her Slytherin Prince cheat on her. "Hermione." A group of voices to the left said and I sent my gaze to the people who had uttered my name. Pansy, Blaise and Theodore were approaching Harry, Ron Ginny and I and I smiled weakly at them. "How are you?" Blaise murmured to me.<p>

"Devastated." I said calmly.

"We spoke to Draco he said he'd always loved Daphne and would never associate himself with someone like you." Theodore said and I shot him a murderous look.

"Shut it Theo." The group said at once.

"Anyway." Pansy said stepping in front of me. "We are going to sit with you. You need the company." Pansy said and I smiled at her giving her a light hug.

"Thanks." I whispered. Pansy nodded and our group headed to the Gryffindor table. I dropped into a seat between Pansy and Ginny and just stared at the food. I wanted to be sick but I thought better of it, with a heavy sigh I picked up a small bowl of chips and began nibbling on one. "I've eaten. I'm done." I said quietly. I made to stand up but was pulled back down.

"You're staying put." Ginny said firmly and I crossed my arms and pouted glaring over at Draco who was currently feeding Daphne some sort of food. I moved my hand to my pocket and gripped my wand. "No you don't." Ginny said quickly noticing my movement; she took my wand from my hand and handed it to Harry who placed it on the seat beside him. "Don't stoop to Draco's level he doesn't deserve all this, none of these tears, none of these murderous thoughts. Nothing. Just leave him he'll come around soon." Ginny said softly, I glared at her and huffed before nodding.

"Fine." I said bitterly, pushing my bowl of chips away. There was the familiar tinkling sound that alerted pupils to a speech or some important information. I turned my attention to McGonagall as the room fell silent.

"Next weekend is Hogsmeade weekend, it will be the last chance to buy a dress or suit for the ball before it is the actual ball; however pupils can go in on the afternoon of the ball to get their hair styled and make-up done. All formal wear shops will be closed so don't try buying an outfit then. That is all." I felt my heart sink and the pain and upset must have been visible on my face because next thing I knew, Pansy and Ginny were fussing over me once more. "We'll have a girl day this weekend and the day of the ball, just us three and Luna." Ginny said and I nodded mutely.

"I may not go." I said my voice hoarse.

"You will go." Pansy said firmly. "By then Draco _will _have come to his senses we'll all make sure of that." Pansy continued softly. I shrugged and sighed.

"I'm going to bed." I mumbled standing up once more I hurried out of the hall and headed up to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p>When I got to the common room I slipped inside and went straight to my room and locked the door before sinking on the bed and bursting into tears again. I cried for hours into my pillow until I fell asleep and couldn't remember anymore about the heartbreaks that had happened today. All I remember was the thought. Stupid Malfoy, running over and over in my head whilst I fell into an uncomfortable slumber.<p> 


	33. I love Daphne

**A/N I forgot to mention last chapter, thanks to littlegirlwarrior also for the love potion suggestion, so thanks :3**

**Also sorry if this chapter isn't very good I'm in a lot of pain at the moment so can't focus (I fell down the stairs yesterday and had to go to A&E but I am okay) I'm currently sat with a heat pack around my neck because I've hurt myself even more by swallowing hard food, yeah my life sucks at the moment so either there'll be lots of chapters or very few chapters whilst I get better =l**

**Anyway, on with this chapter**

**Draco's POV **

I was on my way to breakfast and to meet Hermione when I was stopped by Daphne. "Hey Draco." She said coming over.

"Hello." I said stiffly.

"I just wanted to apologise and let you know I'm happy for you and Hermione." She continued, I narrowed my eyes and looked at her closely.

"Okay..." I said slowly.

"Can I sit with you for breakfast?" She continued.

"I guess." I mumbled starting to walk again.

"Awesome." Daphne grinned walking along beside me.

"So are you looking forward to the Christmas ball?" She asked. I nodded lightly as we walked into the Great Hall, I glanced over to the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione wasn't there yet; she must have been lying in. I thought as I followed Daphne over to the Slytherin table. I sat down with Daphne and turned to peer down the Slytherin table for Pansy, Blaise or Theodore. When I turned back I took a goblet of pumpkin juice and drained it easily.

* * *

><p>I felt a weird sensation once I'd drank my juice, I felt all weird and a tingling sensation was running through me. I turned to ask Daphne what was wrong with me but when I locked my gaze with hers all that mattered to me was her. Without a second though I leant forward and kissed Daphne greedily. "Draco! You have a girlfriend!" Daphne said in surprise.<p>

"Yeah you." I said dreamily.

"No, Granger."

"Granger? Mudblood Granger, nah she's a slut you are my girlfriend." I continued. Without eating I grabbed Daphne's hand and raced out of the Great Hall with her. I led her down to the Slytherin common room and hurried in. "Draco?" A voice, I think was Pansy's called. "What are you doing?"

"Going to my dorm with my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend? What? What about Hermione?" Pansy called.

"Granger is a mudblood I love Daphne." I yelled at Pansy before leading Daphne to my dormitory. When we entered I was pleased to see it was empty so I led Daphne to my bed and sat on it, slipping her onto my knee before I began kissing her deeply. She returned the kiss greedily and soon one thing led to another.

* * *

><p>After our little 'moment' I began kissing Daphne again, leaving trails of love bites along her neck. "What time is it?" I mumbled dreamily.<p>

"About nine thirty." Daphne replied before kissing me again.

I don't know how long we were in our own world when I heard the door slam open. "Draco!" I heard Hermione cry loudly.

"Go away Granger!" Daphne spat and I smirked.

"Yeah." I echoed nastily glaring over at the Gryffindor.

"Hermione!" Pansy cried, I glanced around Hermione then smirked even wider when she ran out crying. "Hermione?" Blaise cried appearing in the doorway as Hermione shoved past.

"What are you playing at?" Blaise yelled at me and I just shrugged before starting to kiss Daphne again.

"Draco Malfoy!" Pansy snapped and I knew I was in trouble. "How dare you! That girl loves you and you love her. I don't know what trick Daphne has done to cause you to think you love her but you don't and you never should. She is nothing but a slut who only wants what suits her. If I ever catch you two swallowing each other again or if you upset Hermione again, I'll learn that bat bogey hex off the Weasley girl and use it on you with her." Pansy shouted.

"Shut up Pansy." I said.

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up!" Pansy shrieked stalking over to us. I looked up at her and was shocked when I felt Pansy's hand make contact with my face.

"What was that for?" I bellowed pushing Daphne off my knee and standing up, whipping my wand out of my pocket.

"For being a prick." Pansy snarled before turning and leaving.

"Just leave them, they're being stupid." Daphne said nonchalantly. I frowned and dropped down.

"I feel bad for some reason though. I mean Granger was really upset and I've bullied her a lot in the past but I've never seen her react how she had and I didn't even say anything to her." I mused.

"I'm sure it was nothing." Daphne said hurriedly before placing a hand on both cheek and turning my face to hers before kissing me deeply.

* * *

><p>When we pulled apart again I lay back on my bed and wrapped my arms around Daphne who placed her head on my chest. "Draco Malfoy!" I voice yelled, I looked to the dorm room door curiously when Ginny burst in closely followed by Harry, Pansy, Blaise and Theodore.<p>

"How dare you dump Hermione for that." Harry roared brandishing his wand at me.

"That is a she and she is called Daphne and I love her. Not Hermione." I snapped. "Anteoculatia." Harry yelled his wand aimed at me, I fell back as a heavy weight formed on my head, I stood up and placed a hand on my head feeling a pair of antlers forming

"Avis." Ginny hissed, a flock of birds shot out of her wand and circled the redhead. "Oppugno." She then said and the birds hurtled towards me, dozens of tiny beaks attacking me.

"Oi!" I yelled shielding myself, "Call these damn birds off!" I demanded.

"No." She snapped, "How dare you break Hermione's heart like that, she could have went for someone much better than you but no she chose you, you ungrateful ferret. Once you come to your senses and realise you don't really love that dog then come find us and we met let you see Hermione." Ginny snarled. "Come on Harry." She said before storming out of the dorm.

"Well." Was all I said.

**A/N So yeah not very good but I tried my best and I am now going to bed because I am in absolute agony =( **


	34. Truth

**Hermione's POV**

I woke the next morning and ran to the bathroom before vomiting heavily. All the crying and refusing to eat last night had made me feel ill. I slipped back to my bed after cleaning myself up and began crying again when I heard a light knock on the door. "Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Go away." I shouted. I heard the door open and I rolled to glare at Ginny.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Ginny asked. I nodded curtly.

"Fine." I lied. Ginny sighed.

"Are you coming down to breakfast?" She asked.

"No." I replied coolly.

"Hermione you need to eat something." Ginny scolded.

"I'm not hungry." I replied with a shrug.

"Tough, you are coming with me."

"No I am not." I replied turning my back on my stubborn redheaded friend.

"Hermione."

"No." I snapped. Ginny sighed heavily but said no more and left the room, letting the door swing shut behind her.

* * *

><p>I lay in my bed a little longer letting the last of my tears fall before I rolled over and headed out of my dorm and out of the tower. I rubbed my eyes and walked down to the dungeons for Potions. When I approach the class I growled angrily when I saw Draco stood against the wall nonchalantly. "You prat!" I yelled storming over to him.<p>

"Listen Granger, I don't give a damn about what you have to say." He replied calmly.

"You don't care about what I have to _say _fine." With that I slapped him hard across the face.

"You mudblood!" Draco hissed and I fell back in shock, I turned and ran up out of the dungeons with tears streaming down my face. "Hermione!" Blaise cried, I ignored him and kept running until I felt his arms stop me and pull me to him. "What's wrong princess?" He asked gently.

"Draco called me a mudblood." I cried burying my head in the Slytherin's chest.

"What?" Blaise asked in shock. "Where are you going though?"

"To my dorm." I replied.

"No you're not, you'll come with me and Pansy and sit with us in Potions and any other subjects we have together for a while. "We'll even pull Theo, Harry and Ron into it."

"I don't want Ron near me either." I sniffed.

"He's cheated on me and so did Draco, old wounds are just opening." I replied, Blaise sighed and started stroking my hair as I began crying harder.

"Calm down." He said softly. "Calm down, shh." Blaise continued to sooth. I eventually stopped crying and allowed Blaise to lead me back down into the dungeons and into our Potions room.

* * *

><p>"Hermione?" Pansy exclaimed. "Is she okay Blaise?" Pansy asked.<p>

"Draco called her a mudblood." Blaise informed Pansy in a low voice.

"That jerk. I don't know what Daphne has done to him but she's done something and I will find out what and I will sort it." Pansy said firmly. I sniffed and walked away from the two Slytherin's before taking a seat at the back of the room on my own.

"Not happening Hermione, you're not sitting alone." Blaise said as he and Pansy came over and sat either side of me. I smiled weakly and rubbed my eyes again.

"I don't know why Granger is so upset her little fantasy isn't real!" Draco said loudly causing many heads to turn to him.

"What did you say?" Dean demanded.

"Well Granger is crying because I don't love her when she loves me." Draco said.

"You do love her; you've been her boyfriend for the past few months." Seamus said coldly.

"Well why don't I remember and only love Daphne then?" Draco bragged.

"Because you're not you!" Neville piped up protectively.

"I am though Longbottom." Draco snapped.

"No you are not!" All my fellow Gryffindor's began to yell protectively.

"Hello class!" Slughorn greeted as he waddled into the classroom, "How are you all today?" There was a mixture of replies as Slughorn waddled up to the front of the class. "Today we will be brewing an antidote for a love potion." He flicked his wand and a list of ingredients followed my instructions appear. "You have this lesson, work in groups, begin."

"I'll go get ingredients." Pansy said standing up and walking off.

* * *

><p>When Pansy returned she had a shocked expression on her face and she dropped down beside me. "Come here Blaise." She mumbled. Blaise looked confused but came over to Pansy and she whispered something in his ear, when she had finished his eyes widened. "No?" He cried. Pansy nodded.<p>

"No what?" I asked confused. Blaise and Pansy exchanged a confused look.

"Daphne slipped Draco a love potion. That's why he's been how he is." Pansy said.

"How do you know?" I asked my hopes raised a little but I still didn't trust Draco much at the moment.

"I just heard them talking now, Daphne said to be careful if Slughorn gets us to use it." Pansy explained. My eyes widened.

"How did he take it?" I exclaimed.

"Daphne must have slipped it to him." Blaise said with a frown. I glared over at Draco and Daphne, anger filling me.

"Confundo!" I hissed aiming my wand at Draco and Daphne as Pansy and Blaise looked at me in surprise. I smirked when Draco got some gurdy roots and threw them at Daphne.

"Mr Malfoy! Miss Greengrass, what are you playing at?" Slughorn cried.

"They seem confused sir." Pansy said giving me a smile.

"Oh well, Miss Granger take them to the Hospital Wing, Mr Zabini go with her."

"Yes sir." I said before turning to Blaise, a plan forming. "Go the long way and get a sample of the antidote off Slughorn's desk." I said.

"Why?" Blaise asked as I stood up.

"Just do it." I hissed walking over to Draco and Daphne. "Come on you two." I said loudly trying to get them to stand up, I spent a few minutes 'attempting' to stand them up when Blaise came by his side and took Daphne's arm, together we dragged the two out of the room and up to the Hospital Wing.

"So your plan?" Blaise asked.

"We slip Draco the antidote then we'll see if it does anything but if he acts as if he wants to get back with me I'll play hard to get, I'm not forgiving him straight away." I replied. "He'll have to prove he regrets his action and really does love me." I said calmly.

"Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?" Blaise laughed.

"Gryffindor through and through." I replied with a smile, as the four of us reach the Hospital Wing.


	35. I want her Back

**A/N This will be the last chapter update until either Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday because I'm going to my gran's until Sunday because of my cousin's wedding and she has no internet or a computer but I will be writing out a new chapter whilst there. **

**Draco's POV**

The last logical thing I remember was talking to Daphne, now as I looked around I saw I was in the Hospital Wing. "You need to be more careful who you trust Malfoy." Blaise's voice growled.

"What do you mean? Here's Hermione?" I asked.

"You mean 'the mudblood who you'd never love?' She's in her Common Room, probably crying with Pansy trying to calm her down." He replied and I looked at him confused.

"I never called her a mudblood." I snapped.

"Yes, you did. Potter and Weasley have it in for you now." Blaise continued.

"What do you mean? I'm confused." I frowned.

"I mean, you had a drink from Daphne which was a love potion and 'fell in love' with Daph." Blaise informed me, wandering closer to me.

"You're kidding me!" I yelped sitting bolt upright; Blaise shook his head and dropped down into the seat by my bedside.

"You will have a lot of work to do to win Hermione back." Blaise continued and I frowned and fell back on my bed with a groan.

"As soon as I get her I lose her." I mumbled.

"You've had her for two, nearly three months; prove that those times were memorable and important for you." Blaise said to me. I looked at him for help and he shook his head. "Up to you, she's your girlfriend not mine." Without another word he stood up and left. I groaned and covered my eyes with my arms as I began to think.

* * *

><p>"Mr Malfoy, you can go seeing as you are now awake." Madam Pomfrey said hurrying over to me and sat up eagerly and jumped out of bed. I slipped my shoes on and with a quick thanks I raced out of the Hospital Wing and up to the seventh floor. "What are you doing here? You are a Slytherin." The portrait demanded crossing her arms and glaring down at me.<p>

"Pigfarts!" I snapped ignoring her, she glared at me before swinging up and I clambered inside.

"What are you doing her Malfoy?" I heard Harry yell as I entered the common room.

"Looking for Hermione, where is she?" I demanded.

"We're not telling you that." Ron snarled as he appeared beside Harry flanked by Lavender and Ginny.

"Tell me, she's my girlfriend!" I yelled.

"Not anymore!" Ginny hissed. "You chose Greengrass over Hermione, big mistake." Ginny hissed at me, brandishing her wand at me. I heard footsteps from behind the group and peered up at the stairs leading to and from the girls dorm, Hermione was slowly making her way down, her eyes were red and puffy and she had Pansy hugging he gently as they walked.

"Hermione-" I began slowly.

"What do you want ferret." Hermione hissed.

"To apologise." I said in a pleading tone.

"Apology not accepted." She snapped.

"Panse?" I asked looking helplessly at Pansy who just shook her head and crossed her arms. "Hermione, please!" I begged. Hermione just shook her head and let tears fall. My heart broke and I shoved through Harry, Ginny and Ron and hurried over to Hermione. "Hermione! I love you." I pleaded.

"Do you really?" She said her voice quivering.

"Yes! Yes I do."

"Prove it." Hermione replied, her voice quivering more violently.

"How?" I asked desperately.

"Work it out for yourself." Hermione replied, she turned and raced back up the stairs crying as she did. Pansy turned to follow her but I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Let go Draco." She demanded.

"No." I replied calmly. I gripped her arm tighter and made to leave the common room, dragging her along with me.

* * *

><p>Once we were outside of the common room I let go of her hand and she rounded on me. "What was that for?" She yelled.<p>

"You're helping me get Hermione back." I said calmly.

**A/N Okay I'm so so sorry this took so long to upload and that it is so short but I'm going out in literally five minutes time. I hope you liked this chapter. Also, I won't be uploading any chapters until Sunday at the earliest because I'm going to stay at my grandma's before a wedding and she has no internet so I'm sorry but here you go.**

**Remember feel free to follow me on twitter XMizzTuraX (without the space between the and the X haha)**


	36. Traitor!

**A/N Well I'm currently writing this on the train (not the Hogwarts Express unfortunately) but there is the most ARROGANT mother and daughter couple watching me accusingly :L anyway on with the story!**

**Hermione's POV**

I slumped down on my bed and my heart ached. I just wanted to cry. I heard a few words passed below but nothing more after that. I sighed and buried my head in my pillow when I heard a light rap on my bedroom door. "Hermione?" I heard Ginny asked, I didn't say anything and just waved her in. It was still and silent for a few more minutes when I felt the bed sink underneath me. I sat up and rolled over to look at Ginny. "I have no luck with boys." I mumbled, rubbing my eye vigorously.

"That's not true Mione." Ginny said shuffling closer to me. I smiled weakly as she used my nickname before I looked up at her. "What should I do?" I mumbled.

"Play hard to get." Ginny said with a smug smile. "You still love him and want him back and you know he wasn't in the correct frame of mind when you two broke up." She formed quotation's in the air with her fingers on the words 'broke up' and I nodded once. "He thinks you don't know that." Ginny shrugged. "So make him work really hard to win you back. I just heard him and Pansy talking now when I was stood by the common room door. He was literally begging Pansy to help him get you back." Ginny said with a smile and I chuckled lightly.

"He has to try really hard then." I said quietly and Ginny giggled.

"Very, now come on Mione, cheer up and lets go down to dinner." She stood up and grabbed my wrist before pulling me up. "One quick thing though." She waved her wand and I felt my face dry. "Much better." Ginny said and she linked arms with me. Feeling a little better about everything I allowed Ginny to lead me out of the dorm and down to the common room. Ron and Harry glanced up at me and I noticed Ron shift awkwardly as he saw me and I frowned, suspicious of his motions. Harry wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly as Ginny and I approached. "You okay now Mione?" He asked softly. I felt him kiss my hair and I nodded.

"A little." I replied before glancing up at him with a weak smile. He stroked my hair before letting go.

"Let's go." Ron said and I rolled my eyes.

"Some things are more important than food Ronald." Ginny scolded and he gave her that goofy smile that I always thought to be cute. Harry laughed and he took his girlfriends hand as she linked arms with me again.

* * *

><p>When we entered the Great Hall the whole room went deathly quiet and I looked at Harry, Ron and Ginny, beginning to panic a little. I saw Pansy hurry over to me and she grabbed mine and Ginny's wrist. "Sorry boys I need these two." Pansy said dragging us out of the hall.<p>

"What's the matter Panse?" Ginny asked and I nodded curiously.

"I'm sorry Hermione, Draco is planning something and told me to keep you away whilst he finishes off." I exchanged a confused glance with Ginny who shrugged. "It is really good and may get him in a bit of troble but I advise you to tell him you love he did and respect it and still love him but he needs to try harder, what he did broke your heart, okay Hermione?" Pansy said and I nodded with a confused frown on my lips. Ginny looked at Pansy quizzically before the three of us walked back into the Great Hall. We went to our separate tables and Ginny and I dropped down with Harry, Ron and Neville. "What was all that about?" Harry asked us curiously.

"No idea." Ginny and I said together.

"Hermione!" I heard a voice call and I froze.

"What Malfoy?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady.

"Can we talk, please?"

"No."

"Fine, can I talk and you listen?"

"No."

"Tough." I turned to glare up at him and he stalked over to the Slytherin table and climbed onto the bench. I followed him curiously and I saw Blaise was looking over at us questioningly. "Fellow Hogwarts students!" Draco bellowed and I looked at Ginny in shock. "Some of you may know me as the youngest Deatheater, a traitor, a bully, someone who is all for blood superiority. Yes, I was them, but I've changed now and all because of the girl I love." He pointed over at me and I prayed for the ground to swallow me up. "I love Hermione Granger, I have done for years! Now the one time I got her, I lost her because of a jealous friend. Hermione, I want you to know that I never loved Daphne, ever, she slipped me a potion! A love potion, she slipped me it so I would fall in love with her and she succeeded! But I found out the truth, she made it but had help from someone else to make it and slip me it." I looked at Ginny my eyes wide.

"Who would help her?" I whispered to Ginny who shrugged. The rest of the Great Hall were whispering together.

"You want to know who helped her Hermione?" I glanced over at Draco who had his perfect grey eyes set on me and I nodded once slightly and hoped he'd saw my nod so I didn't have to speak. "Your weasel friend! The cheater." Draco replied and I saw he was still watching me with sympathetic eyes. "For those of you who still don't know, the person who helped Daphne make the potion was Ron Weasley!"

**A/N Another (sort of) short chapter I know I'm sorry but I will try and make them a little longer in time. **I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar error's I don't have word on my laptop so I don't have spell check etc.****


	37. Secrets Spilt

**General POV**

Silence filled the hall at Draco's words. Hermione turned and looked at Ron with shock and hurt. Ron began wringing his hands before he stood up and made to run off but the Gryffindors beat him to it and blocked his way. Draco jumped off of the seat and sauntered over to the now trapped Ron who was looking at all the enraged glares. Ginny was sat in shock, hugging Hermione who was now crying and trembling. "You're not worth my time Weasley, but I love Hermione. I always will and you can't ever stop what we have." Draco hissed as he reached Ron, "You are pathetic and the reason why your family has such a terrible reputation. No offense Ginny." Draco growled as Ginny just shook her head still in shock.

"You don't deserve to be even called Weasley, you traitor." Blaise said as he reached Draco's side with Pansy and Theodore close by him. "Hermione trusted you, she forgave you for cheating on her for months with the one person she felt threatened by. She ignored that though and accepted you as her friend again. You don't deserve that, you don't deserve to be called a man, a wizard, a Gryffindor or anything." Blaise growled.

"How could you Ron?" Harry breathed going over to Hermione. "You have stabbed her in the back too many times."

"I'm sorry Hermione." Ron said taking a small step in her direction.

"It's not going to cut it this time Ronald." Hermione sobbed.

"How did you get to be how you are. This isn't the Ron we all know." Neville said.

"We treated Malfoy terribly one potion lesson because of the state Hermione was in." Dean said slowly.

"We should have been treating you like that, not Malfoy." Seamus finished for his best friend.

"She made me!" Ron cried pointing over to Daphne who was sat at the Slytherin table with a furious expression.

"Don't blame others when you yourself are responsible Ron." Luna said. "You could have said no." Luna shrugged and walked over to Hermione as well.

"Pupils, return to your house tables." McGonagall's voice soon called. "Now." Everyone did as they were told and Ron made to leave the Great Hall. "Stop right there Mr Weasley." McGonagall ordered. Ron did as she said and stopped in his tracks. "Miss, Greengrass, Mr Weasley come with me now." McGonagall snapped marching out of the Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

I didn't understand what had happened, I was well and truly confused as I sat. Then slowly the words sank in and nothing could stop the tears that fell. I sat and I heard words but never registered them, how could it happen again? My best friend betrayed me, twice! Why did he do that? How could he do that? Did he want me to be lonely for the rest of my life? I sat in my thoughts feeling new hands hugging me or squeezing my shoulder or rubbing my book until McGonagall's brisk voice filled the room, "Stop right there Weasley." I raised my head and realised I had Luna, Ginny and Pansy holding onto me protectively. "...Come with me now." I watched as McGonagall stalked out of the room before I stood up trembling and looked to Draco. "How did you know Malfoy?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"Let's say I overheard Daphne talking to Astoria, I only thought it right that you know also." Draco said to me gently. "I am sorry." He said coming over to me.

"I still can't forgive you that easily."

"But-"

"No, Draco what you did is still unforgivable. I'm sorry but you need to work harder. I've had my heartbroken through cheating once before. I can't have it happen again. I _don't _want it to happen again." I said slowly, "I'm sorry Draco." I said and it broke my heart. I did want him back but it would take a lot for him to earn my trust again. I turned to leave when I was stopped by Draco grabbing my arm gently. He tugged me to him and hugged me tightly and I started to cry again. When he let me go I gave him a small smile before turning and running out of the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV<strong>

I closed my eyes and sighed as Hermione hugged me, enjoying every minute whilst I could. I then looked at Harry, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise and Theodore who were al stood together watching me. "You really want her back don't you?" Harry said with a frown and I nodded.

"More than you can imagine."

"Well then keep trying." Ginny said slowly. "You heard Hermione you just need to work harder. Do something so romantic noone at Hogwarts has ever thought about it. Do something... Muggle romantic." Ginny continued.

"Like what?" I asked, Ginny frowned and thought for a moment.

"A date." She said finally.

"Like Hermione would ever accept it."

"A double date. Me and Harry, you and Hermione." Ginny said looking up at me.

"Triple." Pansy said. "Blaise and I will join you and help." Pansy said looking at Blaise who looked shocked.

"We're not even a couple Panse!" Blaise said confused.

"But you want that." Pansy said with a playful smile. "If you didn't you would never have asked me to the dance." She teased.

"The dance!" I gasped. "I need to do something amazing at the dance!"

"Baby steps Draco." Harry said with an amused smile.

"A muggle date then, but where and what?" I asked. It was silent.

"West End Play." Ginny said after a while. "During half term we can all go to London and go see a West End show, Hermione loves those."

"What's West End?" I asked confused.

"And why London?" Blaise asked.

"West End is live theatre, usually musicals." She paused. "Take her to see Hairspray or Wicked." Ginny said.

"Hairspray?" I asked.

"Wicked?" Pansy repeated.

"They're musicals but Hermione loves them!" Harry said as he took Ginny's hand. "In fact Wicked is sort of about magic." Harry continued.

"Where do I go to get into it?" I asked.

"See McGonagall and ask for permission to leave and apparate to London, go to Gringotts and change some of your money intop muggle money then go into muggle London and apparate to this big building called the West End theatre, by your tickets there then come back." Ginny said easily. I frowned but then nodded slowly.

"Fine." I agreed, with a quick thanks I turned on my heel and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron's POV<strong>

I followed McGonagall silently, sending frequent glares towards Greengrass. Eventually she turned left and stalked into her office ordering us to enter and sit. "Talk." She demanded as she sat down behind the desk glaring at us. "Now."

"Daphne wanted to go out with Malfoy so made me create a love potion with her to make Draco think he loved her and not Hermione and caused Malfoy and Hermione to break up which they did but Malfoy wants Hermione back so decided to do what he just did." I informed her.

"I never made you!" Daphne yelled at me.

"Yes you did." I snapped.

"No, I asked if you wanted to help me and then when I said it meant you could get Hermione back you agreed." Daphne yelled.

"But I didn't get Hermione back therefore you made me!" I roared.

"Enough!" McGonagall shouted glaring at us. "I do not want to hear it, you both broke school rules and therefore now need to be punished, fifty points will be taken from each of you and you will both serve a months detention starting tonight." McGonagall said firmly.

"Doing what?" Daphne and I asked together.

"You will help Mr Filch with his nightly duties using no magic and doing it a purely muggle way. Now go and change into more apropriate clothing for your detention." McGonagall ordered. I turned and glared at Daphne before kicking my chair back so it fell to the floor with an almighty bang and storming out of the office without another word.


	38. Reconciliation

**Hermione's POV**

I stood in the common room waiting impatiently for Ron, Ginny and Harry came to my side and stood either side of me, waiting for our traitorous friend. Eventually the common room door swung open and Ron stormed in. Without I word I dived at him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt sending his back to the wall. "How dare you d that Ronald Weasley!" I yelled glaring at him, he didn't seem to fight back he just stood glaring at me which I was grateful for because I wasn't that strong really. "How dare you break Draco and I up, why would you do that? You knew I was happy with him." I shrieked.

"Because if you broke up with him I'd be able to claim you as mine again." Ron growled.

"I am not a trophy Ron!" I yelled murderously glaring at him. "And if you thought I'd ever get back with you, you're messed up in the head. That was decided when you chose to cheat on me with that creature!" I snapped.

"I got bored of her and wanted you back." Ron replied as if it was nothing. My jaw dropped.

"Are you for real!? You think just because you've dumped her because you were bored I'd run straight back into your arms?"

"I haven't dumped her." Ron shrugged.

"Oh so you would have just cheated again?" I demanded.

"Well, yeah." Ron said with a shrug. That did it, I whipped out my wand at aimed it directly at his chest. I yelled a spell and a green light flashed out of my wand and Ron was yelling in pain as angry boils exploded all over his face. "Never again." I snapped letting go of him and storming away. I headed up to my room and began pacing around deep in thought. I bit my lip and sighed before deciding I would go for a bit of a wander.

* * *

><p>I slipped out of my room and headed down the stairs before making my way to the common room door. "Where are you going Hermione?" I heard Harry call after me.<p>

"Library." I lied quickly before climbing out of the common room door. I sighed heavily and headed down to the dungeons, feeling slightly awkward as I did. When I reached the familiar brick wall I muttered the password and watched the brick wall melt away, I took a deep breath and stepped inside when I was greeted by a very surprised Pansy, "How come you are here 'Mione?" She asked curiously.

"Is Draco here?" I asked slowly. Pansy nodded and pointed to a table in the far corner where Draco was sat with his head in his arms. I sighed and walked over to him before dropping into the seat opposite him. "Go away." He muttered, not looking up.

"No." I replied calmly and Draco looked up quickly.

"What is it Hermione?" He muttered. I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry." I said slowly.

"No, I'm sorry." Draco said gently, looking up at me. "I shouldn't have trusted Daphne and I shouldn't have broken your heart like that. I really am sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I said reaching over and placing my hand on Draco's in a comforting manner. "I'm just sorry I thought you would do something like that." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

* * *

><p>"Follow me Hermione." Draco said standing up. I watched him curiously before standing up also and following him as he made his way across the common room and out into the dungeons. I continued following him as he led me up to the main entrance and then out the great oak doors. We stepped out into the snow and I wrapped my cloak around me tightly as we made our way down to the large tree where we shared our first proper kiss together. He turned to me and I shivered violently. "I'm sorry I led you out here but it's the only place we can talk in private." He said slipping his scarf from around his neck and wrapping it around me so I was wearing my own and his. "Listen, we both made a mistake, me more than you so maybe you know we could try again now that everything is sorted?" He offered hopefully. I frowned a little, thinking it through before I nodded slowly. "Fine, but we do not go exclusive, just us know and we show no affection around others." I said firmly.<p>

"Ashamed of me are you Granger?" He teased.

"No ferret." I replied with a laugh, "So we don't get a load of grief." I said with a small smile. Draco nodded and held his arms out to me and I stepped into them letting him okay me.

"I'm sorry Hermione, and I promise I wil _never _do that to you again. Ever." He said into my hair and I just snuggled closer to him. He kissed my hair before we just stood together cuddling for a while.

* * *

><p>After a while we pulled apart and made our way back up to the castle as the sky steadily darkened and some more snow began to fall. "I'm still dancing with you at the ball." He said taking my hand. I chuckled and nodded.<p>

"Fine." I promised and he grinned down at me.

"I'll walk you back to your common room. Can we meet up tomorrow after lessons?" He asked as we walked together. I thought for a moment before nodding.

"Meet me on the seventh floor after dinner tomorrow." I said.

"Why?" Draco asked curiosuly.

"We'll go to the room of requirement." I said. A small smile formed on Draco's lips.

"The room of requirement after dinner it is then." He said as we reached the portrait of the fat lady. I made to climb inside but Draco kept hold of my hand and dragged me to a suit of armour. We slipped behind it and he placed me against the wall before putting his hands either side of me. I looked up at him and felt my cheeks going hot as a blush appeared. Draco stroked my cheek and chuckled before leaning forward and kissing me. Our kiss was amazing, he pressed his lips against mine greedily and he nibbled my bottom lip causing me to moan a little before he slipped his tongue inside my mouth. We kissed for ages both fighting for dominance. I moaned again and we eventually pulled apart and he gave me the most heartbreaking grin I've ever seen. "I love you my little lioness." He purred.

"I love you too." I smiled and he grinned before stepping away from me. We retreated from our hiding place and he watched as I murmured the password and climbed in, the door swinging shut behind me.


	39. The Room of Requirement

**A/N Okay guys! Those of you who watch X Factor tonight I want you guys rooting for Josh Grant! I went to primary school with him and he's on X Factor tonight singing an original song named Let Go! So when you review feel free to send me a PM and tell me what you think of him and I can link you his song on iTunes and it only costs 79p!**

**Draco's POV**

I felt so smug as I made my way back down to the Slytherin common room after saying goodbye to Hermione. I was glad everything had been sorted between us and could not wait for when we both finally agreed to go exclusive. As I made my way down through the dungeons I pulled the two tickets out of my pocket. I had bought six front row tickets to see Hairspray and was in fact looking forward to taking her. I decided I would tell her about them tomorrow, for now I was going to turn in for the night and have a comfortable slumber for once. I slipped into the common room and smiled over at Theodore before making my way up the stairs, I heard Theo shout something inaudible so I just dismissed it and walked into the boys dorm room. "Ohhh." I grimaced before turning and walking straight back out, that was not a sight I had wanted to see. Luckily Blaise and Pansy had been relatively covered up. Still grimacing I hurried down the stairs and headed over to Theodore. "I did try to warn you." Theodore said with a smirk.

"Yeah, thanks." I grumbled and he laughed.

"So where have you been?" Theodore asked as I dropped into the leather armchair opposite my friend.

"With Hermione." I replied, fighting back a smile.

"I gathered that, doing what?" Theodore asked, rolling his eyes.

"Talking." I replied unhelpfully.

"About?" Theodore probed and I just shrugged.

"Stuff." I continued with a playful smirk.

"I'm not going to get anything out of you am I?" Theodore said wisely.

"Nope." I replied and Theodore laughed.

"Git." He muttered and I slapped him playfully.

"Those two better hurry up, I'm tired." I grumbled and Theodore nodded sinking back in his seat.

"Same. Anyway, have you got those muggle tickets yet?"

"Yep, mother owled me them this morning. First class muggle mailing is really, extremely good, I only ordered them three days ago." I siad with genuine surprise.

"Muggles can be quite handy with some things." Theodore nodded in agreement. I heard a door closed and I turned to see a very embarrassed Blaise and Pansy walking down the steps.

"I'm going to bed, I'm warning you I'll be spraying the room to make it smell nice again." I said to Theodore in a teasing manner who just laughed.

"Night." Theodore said as I walked off.

"Night guys." I said as I passed Pansy and Blaise before heading up the stairs. I stepped in and went straight to my bed, hurriedly I shrugged my shirt and jeans off and climbed under the emerald coloured silk sheets before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning when I woke up I was looking forward to my lessons purely because the sooner the lessons came and went the sooner I would be able to hold Hermione again. I was also looking forward to giving her the tickets and seeing the expression on her face. With a content smile I slipped out of my bed and changed quickly before making my way down to the Great Hall. When I entered the room instantly became quiet and I all eyes were on me. I bit my lip and hurried over to Pansy and Blaise at the Slytherin table before dropping down and glancing over at the Gryffindor table, I saw Hermione glance over at me with a small smile and I couldn't help but grin at the sight of her. "Draco, you okay?" Pansy asked me and I glanced to her.<p>

"Never better." I grinned. Pansy gave me a sceptical look and I just smiled innocently at her before picking up a piece of toast and going to leave the Great Hall. "I'll be late coming back to the common room tonight." I said with a mischievous twinkle in my eye before leaving swiftly.

* * *

><p>The whole school day passed quickly and soon it was six in the evening. I finished my dinner before glancing over at the Gryffindor table where I saw Hermione watching me with a smile. I dipped my head in a nod before standing up and leaving. "See you later." I said to Pansy, Blaise and Theodore with a smile. They waved and I hurried out of the Hall before heading to the stairs. "Ferret." I heard a voice call behind me and I smirked before turning and glancing behind me.<p>

"Know-it-all." I replied in a teasing manner holding my hand out for Hermione who took it before we continued walking.

"You seem very smiley today." Hermione observed and I smirked.

"I got you back and to see you as well." I said to Hermione kissing the top of her hair. She giggled and looked up at me as we reached the seventh floor. We took each others hand and began pacing up and down outside the roolm of requirement when a door steadily formed and we hurried in together the door swung shut and I took in the sight of the room we were in, it was like a comfortable mixture of both the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms. "Impressive." I mumbled before leading Hermione over to the sofa. "I have a couple of things for you, sweetie." I said as we settled on the red leather sofa in front of a warm fire. "But I want a kiss off of you first." I continued with a smirk. Hermione narrowed her eyes before leaning forward and kissing me gently. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she deepened the kiss. When we eventually pulled apart Hermione looked at me expectantly. I chuckled softly as she reminded me of a child about to be given a sweet. "Okay, first this." I said and rummaged in my pockets for the tickets before handing them to her.

"What is this?" She asked examining them.

"Front row seat tickets to see Hairspray the weekend before the Christmas ball." I said with a grin. "Ginny told me you loved Hairspray."

"She's not wrong." Hermione replied with a laugh. "But, why are there six?"

"One for me and you then a pair for Harry and Ginny so you have some friends there for you and a pair for Blaise and Pansy because they have been so helpful to us both." I explained to Hermione and her jaw dropped. "It's sort of a sorry, present too." I continued and before I could speak she had dived at me and taken me in a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed and I smiled at her. "I love you!" She grinned.

"I love you too." I replied before kissing her cheek. "I have something else for you though too." I said slowly.

"What?" Hermione asked with a curious expression, silently I rummaged in my pocket again and pulled out a little black velvet box. "This is what muggles call a promise ring. Mainly American muggles use them I think." I said handing her the box with a smile. Hermione's eyes widened as she took the box and opened it, inside there was a gold ring with diamonds dotted around it in a pattern that went ruby, emerald, ruby, emerald all the way around. Hermione took it and looked at it in awe. "Draco. . ." She I just smiled at her.

"I wanted to give you this promise ring to show how I promise to never ever hurt you and that I will protect and love you through thick and thin and to show how I want this relationship to last. Will you wear it?" I asked her, tucking a strand of hair behind her shoulder. Hermione peered up at me and slipped it open.

"Always." She promised before moving close to me and kissing me deeply.

**A/N So here you go, this might be the last chapter for a while because on Monday I start college again and I may not have much time to write because it's my final year and this is the most important college year because I want to go to University. So the updates may end up being once a week or something it depends on the amount of work etc I have.**


	40. Filler Chapter

**A/N So this is just a quick update, I have no idea where this was going I just wrote and one thing led to another haha so I hope you enjoy =)**

**And WOO for my 18th (it's in February) my family and I are going to see Hairspray on Broadway and for those of you who watch Waterloo Road Chalky is playing Edna! For those of you who don't watch Waterloo Road the actor's name is Mark Benton and he is playing Edna, I can't wait! 3**

**Also I apologise in advance if it is not very good because I'm not well at all and I still have writer's block.**

**Hermione's POV**

November passed without any trouble, Draco and I continued meeting up in secret although I was beginning to think those closest to us were starting to suspect. The day of the night when we were going to London found Ginny and I locked in my dorm, readying ourselves for tonight. Ginny was running a pair of muggle straighteners through my untamed hair, "I have a gorgeous skirt you can borrow." Ginny informed me perkily. "I'm wearing a similar one too." I nodded once to show my thanks whilst Ginny twisted and pinned back a few strands of hair the cupped my face. "Stay here, I'll go and get your outfit."

"Fine." I muttered leaning back in my chair. Ginny left and I wandered to the mirror in the corner of my room and admired Ginny's handiwork with my hair. I jumped when Ginny barged in with a furious expression. "What's the matter?" I asked in surprise.

"Ronald has bought himself and Greengrass some tickets to see Hairspray tonight." Ginny fumed. I felt my face flush red with anger and without another word to Ginny I stormed out of the room and over to the boys dorm. "Oh, hi Mione." Ron greeted nonchalantly.

"Do not call me Mione or even hey me, show me those tickets." I demanded.

"No." Ron replied surprisingly calmly.

"Now." Ron frowned and showed me his tickets. "Pass them here."

"Why?" Ron asked with narrowed eyes.

"I want to see where you are sat." I smiled sweetly and Ron handed me them. I snatched them away and without hesitation repeatedly ripped them up. "Have fun tonight." I smiled before turning and stalking off.

* * *

><p>When I entered my dorm again Ginny was sat on my bed looking up at me expectantly. "What happened?" She asked straight away.<p>

"I ripped the tickets up." I replied with a shrug. Ginny's jaw dropped and she burst out laughing.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yep." I replied with a shrug.

"Hermione!" Ginny smirked. "Draco is definitely rubbing off on you." She observed and I grinned angelically. "Anyway lets get you sorted then we can go meet the guys." She handed me a skirt and wandered into the bathroom whilst I changed. She returned after a few minutes with her hair now wavy and a cute skirt and top combo outfit on. "Ready?" She asked and I nodded once, we linked arms and wandered out together. "Hey girls." Harry greeted as we walked down the stairs. Ginny smiled at me before wandering over to her partner and sharing a gentle kiss with him. "We should set off now, we're meeting the Slytherin's outside McGonagall's office in about ten minutes. I smiled widely and followed Harry and Ginny out of the common room quickly.

* * *

><p>Draco, Pansy and Blaise were already waiting for us when we arrived and Draco watched me closely and I could see how he really wanted a kiss. I bit my lip and looked at our company we had promised not to go exclusive but I didn't care as I stepped forward and kissed him. "Told you so!" I heard Ginny tell Harry and I glanced over Draco's shoulder and grinned at my two friends. When I looked back at Draco he was wearing a content grin. There was the sound of approaching footsteps and we all turned to see McGonagall approaching us. "I just need you all to sign this then you can take the portkey and leave." She informed us and we all followed her into her office before signing the paper quickly. "All in order. Have fun." McGonagall said pointing to a broken teapot. We all gathered around it before each placing a finger on it. There was a whoosh and the floor went from under us all as we travelled to London together.<p>

* * *

><p>When we all fell to the ground I found we were all in a backalley. "Which way now?" Blaise asked curiously.<p>

"This way." I said confidently before setting off and leading them towards the large West End theatre.

**A/N Okay MAJORLY short and I am so so so sorry but like I said I'm not well so I'm struggling to focus. I will make it up to you all when I'm better though.**

**I'm just letting you all know though there will only be a few more chapters after this one and then I'll be finishing this story BUT I will do a sequel if that is what you all want. I'm sorry again I'm a bad author! Haha.**


	41. Unexpected Surprises

**A/N The guest who posted a review under the name Lovetheseries yes that will happen but not yet, it will happen in this story though promise.**

**Draco's POV**

I smiled as Hermione danced along in her seat to the final scene. She was enjoying herself so much and she looked adorable as she was doing it. When the curtains fell and the lights came back up. Hermione squealed and dived on me in a tight hug. I laughed and rubbed her bag calming her of her excitement. "I love you so much Draco!" Hermione grinned at me and I smiled down at her.

"I love you too."

"Don't go all lovey dovey on us you two." Blaise grumbled and Harry sniggered whilst Ginny and Pansy 'awwwed' at us. I rolled my eyes before taking Hermione's hand in mine and entwining our fingers. I glanced down at her with an adoring smile before we set off out of the theatre together.

* * *

><p>We as a group decided to go to a fancy restaurant and I was in such a good mood - I paid - and we all sat together chatting and laughing together. When Hermione excused herself to go to the ladies. I watched her lead, not missing the loving smile she sent my way before Pansy and Ginny disappeared to join her. I waited until they were all out of earshot before turning to Harry and Blaise. "I need your help with the final part of showing Hermione how much she means to me." Blaise and Harry exchanged confused.<p>

"Go on..." Harry said warily and I smiled at him.

"The ball."

"What about it?" Blaise asked. I pulled out a small box in my pocket and Harry and Blaise looked at me in surprise.

"You're both only 18!" Harry hissed.

"I don't care, she is the one. The way I feel around her, I feel her pain, her anger her happiness. I don't want to ever lose her." I replied. Harry bit his lip slowly.

"What do you intend to do?" He asked me curiously.

"Well towards the end I want to go up on the stage and y'know. Ask her."

"Is that wise, what if she says no?"

"Then my pride gets damaged and she can get on with her own life." I replied calmly. Blaise narrowed his eyes, knowing me better than Harry.

"You're really confident she'll agree. Aren't you." Blaise murmured to me and I shrugged.

"I have a... good feeling." I said slowly, choosing my words extremely carefully. Blaise gave me a half smile before sitting back quickly.

"Hide the box." Blaise hissed and hurriedly I slipped it into my cloak pocket.

"I agree! I find it strange that Edna is played by a guy." Harry said loudly and I smiled lightly.

"Yeah Blaise. I wonder what that is all about." I said.

"It's always been like that. No one really knows why." Hermione said, dropping back into the seat beside me.

"Explain to your girlfriends tonight." I mouthed to Blaise and Harry who both nodded their heads slightly but enough to escape you if you weren't concentrating on them fully. I wrapped my arm around Hermione's shoulder and kissed her cheek gently.

* * *

><p>After our meal we decided to head back to school and I also mentioned to Hermione about her staying in the Slytherin dorm tonight which, to my relief she agreed to do. I didn't want this night to end. We bid farewell to each other outside McGonagall's office before going our separate ways. Harry and Ginny going up the stairs and Pansy, Blaise, Hermione and I going down. When we entered the Slytherin common room my jaw dropped. It was completely deserted except for Weasley and Daphne were cosied up together looking very smitten and kissing each other deeply. I exchanged a look with Blaise who was wearing an amused smirk before looking to Hermione who looked furious. She made to move forward but was stopped by Pansy who looked at us all and put a finger to her lips telling us all to be quiet and stay put. I pushed the group to a shady corner just behind the statue of Salazar Slytherin and we all peered over at the two. "I love you Daph." I heard Weasley whisper and I heard Hermione gasp before someone covered her mouth, probably Blaise. I thought as we continued watching the two. "I love you too Ronnikins." Daphne purred and this time it was my turn to be silenced as I made a disgusted sound in the back of my throat. "Let's go for a walk?" I heard Weasley suggest and I pushed Hermione back gently so we all stepped further behind the statue and ended up with cramped together in the darkness of the statue. I watched as Ron and Daphne left before stepping forward and peering to the potrait hole before stepping out from behind the statue and watching as Pansy, Blaise and Hermione followed suit. "Did we really just witness that?" Blaise managed to gasp and I nodded slowly.<p>

"I think we did." I said.

"Since when have they been together?" Pansy exclaimed, still clearly surprised by what we had just witnessed.

"God knows, he's not let on at all to Harry or anyone." Hermione replied her eyes still wide with surprise.

"Needless to say _that _was unexpected." Pansy muttered as she led the way to the sofa's and we dropped down.

"I think we should wait them out." Blaise said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, but a small grin formed as I realised what he meant.

"I mean, princess. Wait for them to return." Blaise replied

"Why?"

"Because then we can question them." Blaise said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We don't know how long they'll be." Hermione pointed out.

"It's only eleven pm and I'm not tired, what about you guys?" We all shook our heads and all sielntly agreed to wait them out.

"I will have to tell Harry and Ginny tomorrow." Hermione said slowly and I looked at her with a small smile.

* * *

><p>We sat there together, still trying to digest the fact that those two could actually be together when the door swung open a little past one and we all stood up and were greeted by the guiltridden and shocked faces of Weasley and Daphne. "Talk." Pansy demanded before anything could happen and Hermione stepped to Pansy's side.<p>

"Now." I noticed how she had directed her now at Weasley and was still looking at him, and by the terrified look on Weasley's face I had a feeling Hermione was giving him her daggers that always scared me.

"We're dating there's nothing more to say." Daphne said with a shrug.

"Since when?" Blaise exclaimed stepping closer to me.

"About a month." Daphne replied lightly and I watched them both sceptically.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione snapped and I could tell by the venom in her voice I would not want to be in Weasley's position right now.

"You might have caused trouble for us."

"Oh, like you two did with Hermione and I?" I snapped stepping forward.

"Basically yes." Daphne shrugged again and I gave her a murderous look.

"We wouldn't sink to your level." Hermione replied coolly and I saw fear flash across Weasley's face again. I frowned when Hermione turned her back on Ron and came over to hug me, a slightly hurt expression on her face and in all honesty. I couldn't blame her. She told him about us even when he didn't deserve to know. She kept forgiving him when he didn't deserve it. I guess though as I hugged Hermione close. That's just who Hermione is, a kind, caring, sensitive girl who I would do anything for. I kissed her hair before narrowing my eyes at Weasley and Daphne once more.

**A/N There you go, I'm still not 100% but here is a longer chapter for you. Now I'm afraid to say this is the third to last chapter, next one will be preparation for the ball; and the final one will be the ball (there will be a sequel though) SO! who's point of view did you want for the final chapter. Hermione's, Draco's, both or general? Leave what you want in a review and I hope this chapter was better than the last.**


	42. Preparation for the Ball

**A/N So I had a bit of a brainwave the other day. I will continue with this story but have it in parts, Part one (Chapters 1 - 43/44-ish) will be part one and then I will start part 2 so how does that sound, do you like that idea or not? =)**

**Remember you can follow me on twitter XMizzTuraX and just say a quick hi so I know you're not some randomer and I'll follow you back. Anyway on with this chapter.**

**Hermione's POV**

The day of the christmas ball came quicker than I expected and Ginny, Luna, Pansy and I were all huddled together in my dorm room chatting, giggling and doing each others hair and make-up. We all gathered around Pansy first, Luna fastened Pansy's hair back in a complicated looking french braid and with a wave of her wand made to strands fall loose down the side of her face and curled in a beautiful spirally style. Ginny busied herself with Pansy's make-up whilst I sorted adjusted my dress before slipping it on and looking at myself in the mirror. I don't regret ever choosing this very Slytherin dress. "Luna, your turn now." Ginny said and I turned before going over to help them.

* * *

><p>I styled her hair so it was straight and two contrasting blonde colours in her hair to make her hair same like it was glowing. I then brushed it to the side so it fell down her left shoulder and pinned it back so it was in an almost side ponytail type style but at the same time wasn't. When I finished that I turned to Pansy who was admiring herself in the mirror. Her eyes looked quite big and innocent, almost like puppy dog eyes and a shimmering silver eyeshadow. She was wearing deep purple lipstick and Ginny had cast a spell to make her appear slightly tanned. Luna turned and looked at me and my eyes widened, Ginny and really done something and now Luna looked more like a veela than our lovable Luna. She had gold eyeshadow on which Ginny had continued to the side of her eyes and in a very pretty twist which reminded us she was still Luna. Her lips were a soft red and her eyes looked very blue and seemed to twinkle.<p>

* * *

><p>Pansy, Luna and I then all turned to Ginny who took a seat without a word. "I have a perfect idea for Ginny's hair!" Luna piped up skipping over to us and taking her place behind Ginny. "I can't use magic though unfortunately it has to be done by hand." Luna continued taking Ginny's red hair in her hands. I began busying myself with Ginny's make-up. By the time we had finished, Ginny's eye shadow was a soft earthy brown which matched her eyes and her cheeks a pretty rosy red, making her cheekbones more prominant. She had a deep red lipstick on and had black, sparkly mascara and eyeliner on. I stepped back and admired Ginny's make-up before looking to Luna who was just finishing up Ginny's hair. Luna gestured to me and I went over and looked at Ginny's hair. Luna had tied it in an half up half down style and the part that was pinned up and been twisted and pinned to make it look like a ribbon. It really was beautiful.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny, Luna and Pansy all turned to me and I took my seat without a word. Pansy and Ginny decided to take over my hair and Luna started on my make-up. I sat for a good half an hour, scowling as my hair kept getting tugged, my eyes stabbed etc. When it stopped Ginny squealed and took my arm and led me to the mirror and I gasped. My hair was in what muggles called ribbon curls. The two side strands of my hair and been twisted and pinned back in a Grecian style and was pinned together with a green flower hair clip. My eyeshadow was an emerald green and I had silver mascara and eyeliner on. My lips were a deep blood red and, as I looked at Pansy she smiled and handed me some silver earrings with sapphire stones in them. "Draco told me to give them to you. A gift for the dance." I took the earrings in my hand delicately and admired them.<p>

* * *

><p>"They are beautiful." I breathed and Pansy smiled at me whilst I put them on. I then looked to the girls. "Shall we go and meet the boys?" I asked curiously and they all nodded at me. We walked out of the common room together and saw all the girls huddled together admiring each other and taking pictures with their wands and muggle camera's.<p>

We hurried across the common room and out of the portrait where, to my surprise, Daphne was stood beside a suit of armour. "What are you doing here?" Ginny asked slightly snappily.

"Ron said he would meet me here. Could you possibly get him for me please?" She asked me and I frowned.

"Ron went down to the hall a while a go with Harry, Draco and Blaise. You could walk with us if you like." I said, in too much of a good mood to be ruder to her, plus knowing that she was now no longer after my boyfriend made me feel less defensive around her.

"Oh, okay. Thank you." Daphne said slightly nervously and I smiled at her. She was wearing a Silver maxi dress which made her appear as if she was gliding rather than walking.

"You look beautiful." I said with a smile and Daphne blushed.

"You too Hermione." She then looked at the others. "You all do." She said and I smiled at her in a friendly manner as we all headed to the hall together.

* * *

><p>When we reached the hall I stopped at the top of the stairs and gasped. The walls, where there would usually be candles was lights enchanted in different colours. There was decorations decorated all around the walls causing the Main Entrance to look large and more beautiful than normal. We all exchanged glances before walkin down the stairs, it was then that I saw Draco with his back to me talking to Blaise, the group fell silent and Harry and Neville exchanged glances whilst Draco and Blaise turned to face us. I smiled at Draco's shocked face. He stepped forward slowly as we stepped down the last few stairs and went over to our partner's. Draco bent down and pressed his lips to mine, "You look beautiful." He whispers and I smiled up at him. He then peered over my head and looked over at Daphne confused. I turned and she was stood on the bottom step looking rather forlorn. "She was waiting for Ron, we though he was with you so she came with us." I explained. Draco frowned before looking at Daphne. "Weasley is already in there." He said to Daphne who nodded and walked in. "You look nice by the way Daph." Draco said and Daphne smiled at him before walking in to find Ron, Draco then turned to me and offered me his arm. "Shall we?" He said before leading me inside and I gasped at the sight before me.<p>

**A/N Here you go! I hope you enjoy.**


	43. The Christmas Ball

**A/N Here it is! The final chapter of part 1! I've tried to make this quite long so here you go!**

**Draco's POV**

I glanced behind me at Harry and Blaise as I led Hermione into the hall, the pair gave me a reassuring nod before leading their dates away to dance. "Let's get a drink Draco." Hermione suggested and I nodded my agreement and followed her.

"You really do look amazing." I told Hermione, admiring her very Slytherin dress. She smiled at me before handing me a butterbeer.

"You're not bad yourself." She teased and I chuckled before planting a soft kiss on her jawline. Hermione giggled before taking a sip of her butterbeer. I watched with an amused smile as she swayed on the spot. I grinned and took her butterbeer and placed hers and my own on a table where Daphne was sat. "Still no sign of Weasley?" I asked and she nodded with a frown.

"Well if he doesn't show up soon you can have a dance with Draco." Hermione informed her much to my surprise. Daphne gave her a small smile before I took Hermione's hand and led her away.

We took to the dance floor as a new slow dance began and I placed my hands on Hermione's waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck and began to dance. Hermione cuddled clsoe to me and I twisted awkwardly so I could kiss her neck and I heard a content sigh pass her lips. As the song came to an end I pulled away from Hermione grudgingly and we headed to Daphne's table, I frowned when I saw Weasley still hadn't appeared. "Have a few dances with her, I look for Ron." She whispered and I nodded before taking Daphne's hand and leading her away. I hesitantly placed my hands on her waist and began to dance with her, feeling extremely out of place. "Don't worry Draco, I won't try anything. I'm not proud of what I had done." Daphne murmured to me and I gave her a weak smile.

This went on for a good half hour when Hermione finally reappeared looking very pale. "Something's wrong with Hermione." Daphne mumbled, pulling away from me and going over, me very close behind her.

"What's the matter 'Mione?" I asked.

"George." She whimpered. "He's in St Mungo's."

"What! Why?" I asked in surprise.

"He tried to commit. Molly found him."

"Is Ron okay? Where is he?" Daphne asked.

"Gryffindor common room, password is snowflake." Hermione replied, Daphne nodded and hurried away. I then turned back to Hermione.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" I whispered and she nodded slowly, clearly shocked.

"I need to tell Ginny." She said looking around frantically.

"No! No don't, not yet." I said firmly.

"She needs to know! It's her brother!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, but shouldn't you wait until later. Give her time to enjoy the night whilst she can?" I said gently and Hermione shook her head. I bit my lip knowing there was no reasoning with her. "Fine, tell her. I'll go speak to Harry." I said and Hermione nodded before we parted. I found Harry buying two butterbeers and chatting away with Dean Thomas. I didn't say anything and just took Harry's wrist before dragging his away. "Hey, Malfoy!" He cried but I ignored him and led him to the main hall where it was empty. I then turned to look at him with a very serious expression and Harry narrowed his eyes. "What's happened?" He asked.

"George."

"What about him?"

"He's in St Mungo's. He tried to commit." I said slowly and Harry froze.

"W-what?" He stammered. I just stared at him and Harry began pacing. "How do you know? What should I do?" He asked.

"Ron hasn't shown up for the ball so Hermione went looking for him and when she came back she told us, Daphne has gone to see to Ron." I explained. Harry ran his fingers through his hair.

"How could he do that? Why would he do that?" Harry asked in a low voice.

"He'll be missing Fred." I replied wisely and Harry sighed.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked eventually.

"Speaking to Ginny." I told him and Harry nodded.

"Let's go back in and see them both." Harry suggested and I nodded silently before following him back into the Great Hall. I scanned the crowd and eventually caught sight of Ginny and Hermione. Harry and I hurried over and Ginny threw herself into Harry's arms sobbing. I looked at Hermione and gestured for her to leave them be which she agreed to and we walked off together.

As the night went on Ginny seemed to make herself have fun, she laughed smiled and danced but Hermione and I could tell she was fighting back tears. When the final song played, I looked over at Harry who gave me the thumbs up and led Ginny to the dance floor. I took Hermione's hand and led her to the centre of the dance floor and I soon found myself with Harry and Ginny, Neville and Luna, Blaise and Pansy and to the relief of Hermione Daphne and Ron- who looked like Ginny, like he was about to burst into tears. I made every minute of this final dance count and as it began to end I spun Hermione around under my arms before letting go and dropping to one knee in one swift moment. There was a surprised gasp as everyone stopped dancing and looked at what was happening. I took a deep breath and looked over at Blaise, Harry, Pansy and Ginny who were giving me an encouraging look. I closed my eyes and slipped the velvet box containing Hermione's ring out of my pocket and I saw Hermione's eyes widen. "Hermione." I began, "I love you so much and even though we have only been dating for a few months I have loved every minute and it has broken my heart to be away from you. There is something about being with you. I get exactly explain what but it's important." I paused and looked up into Hermione's wide brown eyes and saw she was shocked. Maybe this was a bad idea. I looked up at Blaise and Harry again for comfort but they were watching me intently. I bit my lip and turned back to Hermione. "Hermione Jean Granger. Will you marry me?" I finally got out. Hermione's eyes widened even more and she bit her lip.

**Hermione's POV**

_"Hermione Jean Granger. Will you marry me?" _

My head was spinning and I bit down on my lip hard, my eyes wide, I was terrified and was weighing up the pros and cons. I loved him. He cheated on me. He was under the influence of a love potion. He did so much to win you back. He's been nice to Ron even though I know deep down he wants to say something. He made an effort to befriend Harry, Ginny, Neville, all my friends. I looked up in his beautiful grey eyes. Most importantly though, I could see a forever with him. "I will Draco." I whispered. Draco grinned and jumped to his feet before flinging his arms around me. There was lots of cheering all around and Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Pansy all hurried forward and hugged us. Then Theodore, Neville and Luna came to congraulate us. One by one pupils who I'd never spoke to were cheering and congratulating Draco and I. When people began to disperse because after Draco's proposal the DJ had bellowed how he was going to play another slow song for us all and then a few party songs for fun. This proposal had led to a longer ball. I turned to Draco who was gazing at me before I held out my hand for the engagement ring. Draco slipped it onto my finger and my eyes widened at the sight of it. It was beautiful. It looked to be solid gold which must have cost him a fortune and in the centre was a Sapphire which sparkled if you moved it into the light. "Oi, Malfoy." Harry said coming over to us and I turned to face Harry. "I want a dance with your fiancee." He said and I giggled. Draco pouted a little but let Harry take my hand and lead me away leaving me to dance with Ginny. I looked up at my long term best friend as we slow danced together and he was looking at me protectively. "Promise me 'Mione. If he ever upsets you, or harms you or anything you come and tell me and Ginny straight away." Harry said firmly.

"I promise." I said with a giggle. Harry smiled at me before twirling and dipping me as the song ended. I pulled away from Harry with a giggle. The two of us went back to Draco and Ginny and by the look on Draco's face I had a feeling he'd received a warning also. I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed him on the lips before dragging him away to get another drink.

We were stood together sipping our butterbeer's when Ron and Daphne approached us and I tensed up nervously. "We wanted to say congratulations." Daphne said, her fingers entwined in Ron's. I smiled at them both and said a quick thank you. Ron I noticed had a slight scowl on his face. "If you harm her Malfoy. At all, you will regret it." Ron growls and I smile weakly.

"Don't worry Weasley. I'm not you." Draco replied harshly. Ron scowled before turning and stalking off. I perked up when I heard my favourite muggle party song start and the DJ talking. "This is for all you who like dancing!" And the cha cha slide started. I squealed and took Draco's hand before leading him to the dance floor. He gave me a confused look and I began dancing. Draco watched and steadily began picking it up and soon Ginny - always one for dancing- came and joined us with Harry and Neville who had both heard and danced to this song before and soon enough over half of the school were dancing the cha cha slide.

When the song ended Professor McGonagall was stood on the stage and used sonorus. "Students this ball has gone on much longer than we expected due to some surprises." She gave Draco and I a pointed look and I smiled sheepishly. "Time for bed, all of you." Draco held his hand out to me and I took it with a smile before spinning and dipping me before giving me a soft kiss. I giggled as he pulled me back up so I was standing and taking my hand again we left together. As we entered the Great Hall it was busy with pupils bustling about heading towards their common rooms and I just caught sight of Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville all stood to one side and Draco and I fought our way to them. "We'll wait until it's quietened down until we start up to the common room." Harry informed me and nodded before resting back in Draco's arms.

"I'm not coming to the common room." Ginny said quietly.

"Yeah, same." Ron sighed softly. "We're going to see McGonagall and see if we can see George." Ron explained.

"Would you like us to come?" I offered, pointing between Harry and I.

"No, no. You stay here. We'll keep you updated." Ginny replied and I frowned but didn't say anymore. The crowd had cleared so Harry turned to me. "Let's get back to the common room you two." He said to Neville and I and I nodded. Harry turned and kissed Ginny softly and I turned to head up the stairs but was stopped by Draco who pressed his lips against my greedily. I returned the kiss without second thoughts and pouted a little when he pulled away. "Night princess, I love you." He purred as he began to walk away.

"Love you too." I replied with a smile. Draco smiled once more before heading down to the dungeons.

"We better get going Ron." Ginny said taking her older brothers arm and leading him away.

"Let's go." Harry said to me once Ginny and Ron had disappeared. I nodded once and Harry, Neville and I set off back to the common room.

**A/N So please leave a review and remember you can follow me on twitter XMizzTuraX I may have a two week gap or so between this chapter and the next because of college and such. I hope you like it!**


	44. Results Day

**A/N Here you go guys the second part of the Slytherin Princess! I hope you enjoy it 3**

**PART 2**

**LIFE AFTER HOGWARTS**

**Hermione's POV**

It was late April when I found myself sat in a cosy little cottage on the edge of a sleepy little village just on the outskirts of Hogsmeade Village. I was sat staring out of the window with a content smile when I heard the door to the master bedroom open and Draco's footsteps approaching. "Hey Princess." He greeted fondly, placing his arms around my neck and beginning to massage my neck. I smile and raised a hand to place on top one of his before glancing upwards at him and pursing my lips. Draco chuckled and pressed his lips to mine tenderly. "How are you?" He asked coming around to sit in the chair opposite me.

"Nervous." I admitted and Draco laughed.

"You shouldn't be, you'll get all Outstandings." He teased sitting back and crossing his arms, I rolled my eyes at him and smiled.

"What time should we set off for school?" I asked turning my gaze to him.

"I'd say about eleven." He replied and I looked at my watch, it was ten thirty so I nodded my agreement.

"I'm going for a quick shower then." I informed Draco who nodded at me. I wandered out of the room and into the bathroom. My mind spinning as mechanically turned the water on and stripped off. I still couldn't believe I was living with Draco Malfoy. I was engaged to him, I was going to have a future with him. I laughed in disbelief to myself and began running my fingers through my damp hair before applying the strawberry shampoo.

* * *

><p>I finished in the shower quickly and stepped out, standing on the bath mat for a few minutes whilst the usual wave of dizziness I get when standing out of the shower passed. I rubbed my forehead before starting to dry off. I then got dressed quickly and waved my wand over my hair so it dried and became soft waves that fell down my back. I adjusted my make-up in the mirror before checking the time and walking out of the bathroom and downstairs where Draco was sat in our living room watching some muggle programme, Spongebob, I think it was when he heard me approached. "These muggles are full of madness." He said grinning up at me and I just smiled back before going over to the white love-seat and climbing onto his knee before kissing him gently on the lips. Automatically he wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss happily. He pushed me back on the sofa softly so I was lying down and he began kissing my lips before moving to my jaw then steadily down my neck, pausing a few times to leave a love-bite on my neck. "Stop Draco." I giggled, pushing him away from me. He gave me a small grin before moving away and taking my hand, pulling me to stand up. He stop and gazed at me for a few minutes before brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "I love you Hermione." He whispered, looking at me all doe eyed.<p>

"I love you too, now come on let's get to Hogwarts." I held my hand out to him and he took it before we strolled out of the house and had a nice walk down through Hogsmeade and then up to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>When we arrived all ex students were huddled together, Draco and I looked around until we saw Harry, Ron, Pansy, Blaise and Daphne so fought our way over to them. When we reached them I got pulled into a hug by the group with Draco and couldn't help but grin at them all. "How come Ginny didn't come along with you?" I asked Harry curiously.<p>

"She's gone to London to buy her stuff for Hogwarts this year." He replied easily, smiling at me.

"Ah." I said in understanding as the doors to Hogwarts swung open. We all began filing inside. Our little group stayed close together as we made our way to the Great Hall before going our separate ways to go to our heads of houses.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley." McGonagall said as she began flicking through the small pile of Gryffindor 7th years results. "Here you go. Congratulations." She said as she handed them to us before we made our way Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Blaise and now Theodore. "Ready?" Blaise said and we all nodded before opening our results together. II smiled as I scanned through my results:

_Charms - O  
>Defence Against the Dark Arts - O<br>Transfiguration - O  
>Care of Magical Creatures - O<br>Arithmancy - O  
>History of Magic - O<br>Herbology - O  
>Astronomy - O<br>Potions - O  
>Ancient Runes - O<em>

"Well did you get all Outstandings?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Shut up." I said with a giggle.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said kissing my cheek, "Well done sweetie." He smiled and I grinned up at him.

"How did you do?" I asked curiously.

"Four outstanding's and six Exceed Expectations." He replied with a slight grimace.

"Well done baby." I said kissing his cheek and he smiled at me before turning back to the group. "Would you all like to come to ours for a while?" Draco offered the group and they all exchanged looks before nodding. I smiled and watched as Blaise took Pansy's hand in his and Ron took Daphne's hand, Draco wrapped his arm around my waist and we left together contently.

* * *

><p>We all made our way back to mine and Draco's and Draco pulled away from me to unlock the door before allowing everyone in. "Would you all like a drink?" I asked politely there was a murmur of agreement and I nodded before making my way to the kitchen, I took a handful of Butterbeers and- with some difficulty- carried them back into the sitting room before handing them around and opening my own before taking a sip. Seeing as all the seats were taking I decided to make myself comfortable on Draco's knee, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I leant back and snuggled into him. "So- How's life been since Hogwarts?" I asked.<p>

"It's been good for Daph and I." Ron said first turning to smile fondly at his girlfriend who blushed deeply. "We have some news for you too which may interest you." Daphne began quietly and I exchanged looks with the others.

"What is it?" Pansy asked, turning on her seat to peer at the two.

"Well." Daphne began, her cheeks growing steadily redder.

"Spit it out." Blaise and Draco said together.

"Daphne's pregnant." Ron announced with a huge grin. My eyes widened in surprise and a slight laugh passed my lips.

"Congratulations!" I said, still shocked and Daphne flashed me a smile.

"We do however have something else to ask." Daphne continued.

"Oh?" Harry said tilting his head.

"Draco, Hermione I want you two to be it's Godparents." Ron said and I looked at him in shock.

"We'd love too." We agreed sharing a smile.

"And Pansy, Blaise. I want you two to be it's Godparents also." Daphne said.

"We'd love too." Pansy said, speaking on behalf of her and her boyfriend.

"And Harry." Ron said to his best friend. "We're depending on you and Ginny to be a good Uncle and Aunt for the baby." Ron continued and Harry laughed.

"We will we promise. Does Ginny know?" Harry asked and Daphne nodded.

"Ron told her yesterday." Daphne said with a smile. I exchanged another smile with Draco before snuggling back into him again.

**A/N Well? Good? Bad? Review below please so I know :3**


	45. George!

**A/N I am SO SO sorry that I took so long to update I've been extremely busy with college and choosing a university etc!**

**By the way I realise I said April last chapter so I'm going to make this up and say Ginny was buying equpiment from Diagon Alley because the school term finished early for some random reason :L**

**Anyway, I was having the most random conversation with one of you guys on twitter and I ended up putting 'I'll inform you all on George next lesson' meaning next chapter. Never have I giggled so much about a spelling mistake and I quote the reader 'Oh yeahh. "Next lesson we'll be studying george weasley.' Best. Mistake. Ever XD anyway here you go enjoy =P**

**Draco's POV**

I groaned when I felt my shoulders being shook roughly before swatting at the air. "Get off." I whined trying to get the hands away from me.

"Draco, wake up!" Hermione's soft voice commanded and my eyes shot open.

"Morning sweetie!" I greeted wrapping my arms around her shoulders and pulling her down to be lying on my chest before kissing her on the lips hungrily.

"Ew, morning breath baby." Hermione giggled pulling away from me and I grinned up at her playfully.

"How come you're waking me up so early Princess?" I asked, taking a loose strand of hair and curling it around my finger.

"I just got an owl from Ginny." She replied with a huge grin forming.

"Oh?" I asked rubbing my eyes with the bottom of my hands.

"It's about George!" She burst out with a huge grin.

"Oh?" I asked perking up.

"He's been discharged from St Mungo's it's at the burrow and he wants to see us. Can we go, like now?" She asked pleadingly.

"Of course." I nodded sitting up, "Go tell Ginny through the floo network that we'll be coming whilst I have a shower." I replied kissing her temple and she nodded with a grin before hopping off the bed and hurrying out of the room leaving me to come too.

* * *

><p>When I was dressed and showered I made my way downstairs where Hermione was waiting with a cup of tea and some cheese on toast. "Eat up and let's go!" Hermione exclaimed a big grin forming on her face. I laughed a little before starting to dig into my food. Hermione watched me fidgeting constantly in her seat, her grin growing larger and larger. When I finished she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room and to the fireplace. I wrapped my arm around Hermione as she dropped the powder in the fire causing the flames to turn a bright green. "The Burrow." Hermione said clearly and with that the fire engulfed us and we were falling, falling, falling. I inhaled sharply when Hermione and I landed on the floor tangled up to each other. "Can't you put her down for five minutes Malfoy." A familiar voice joked and I raised my gaze to be met by the remaining Weasley twin. He looked awful, he seemed to have lost a lot of weight and his face was gaunt. "Afraid not Weasley." I replied with a playful smirk. George chuckled and looked at Hermione who was sitting up and trying to get her bearings.<p>

"Where's my hug 'Mione?" George asked turning to my confused girlfriend. Hermione looked up at her chocolate eyes widened.

"George." She breathed, pushing herself to stand. I watched her closely as she stumbled forward a few steps before blindly hugging her surrogate brother, tears pouring down her face.

"Don't ever do that again George." She whined, gripping him tightly.

"I won't 'Mione I promise. Calm down." George said soothingly, rubbing circles around her back trying to calm her. I shifted awkwardly as the pair held each other, Hermione steadily calming when I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. I spun around and was greeted by Daphne who was looking at me gently. "Lets go for a walk. Let this extended family spend time together." She murmured, referring to the fact Harry had just appeared and looked like he was about to cry also whilst Ginny held his hand tightly. I nodded in agreement before following Daphne outside.

* * *

><p>We wandered towards the chickens which were scurrying all around and Daphne and I perched on a low tree branch to talk. "I'm glad George is okay." Daphne said, turning her full attention to me.<p>

"So am I, Hermione was devastated when she found out what had happened and this morning when Ginny said he was home she went insane and wanted to come here straight away." I explained and Daphne laughed whilst I grinned at her. "Anyway, Daph. You never did tell us, when did that happen?" I pointed to Daphne's slightly swollen abdomen and she smiled sheepishly.

"The night of the Christmas ball."

"So what you're four months?" I asked curiously and she nodded. "Well you kept that well hidden Daph." I said with a laugh and Daphne blushed deeply.

"It was Ron's idea. He didn't want to tempt fate."

"Who knew the Weasel could have some decent ideas."

"Says you ferret." Daphne teased and I burst out laughing. I then lowered my gaze to her belly.

"I'm so pleased for you and Weasley." I said earnestly.

"Aw thanks Dray. I hope you and 'Mione have kids in time."

"Well I think we both want a child so, hopefully in time." I said giving her a gentle smile. Daphne smiled before caressing her small bump, she then turned and looked ahead of her and her followed her gaze seeing Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny coming over to us. Daphne slid off the branch and made her way into Ron's open arms. Hermione smiled at the pair before coming and hugging me tightly. I kissed the top of her hair then turned to Ginny.

"How did your shop go?" I asked her.

"It was okay, I'm glad I finished early for study leave though." She said with a smile and I gave her a light grin.

"Draco, do you mind if I stayed here tonight. Only I don't want to leave after getting George back so quickly."

"Of course I don't mind." I replied giving Hermione a tender kiss. "You just enjoy yourself today and I'll see you tomorrow." I continued, kissing her again and Hermione grinned. I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her into the Burrow, kissing her on the neck as we walked causing a gentle gasp to pass her lips.

* * *

><p>"Watch it Malfoy." George said as we entered the Burrow and he saw me kissing Hermione. "As her big brother I need to make sure she doesn't have a boyfriend so step away from the witch." He continued with a grin, I smirked a little and stepped back from her, holding my arms up in mock surrender. "Good, Malfoy. Now come here." He ordered and I quirked an eyebrow before going over to him, before I knew what was happening George had placed his arms around me in a hug. "Thanks Malfoy." He murmured softly.<p>

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Being there for Hermione whilst I was in St Mungo's." George said and I smiled up at him slightly.

"No worries, just don't do it again got it." I said stepping back. George laughed before saluting.

"Yes sir." He said and I grinned before turning to Hermione.

"'Mione, I'm going to go back home okay?" I said to Hermione who nodded to me before coming over and standing on her tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow love." She smiled and I nodded kissing her again.

"Take care George." I said looking up at the boy who nodded. I made my way to the fire and took a pinch of the powder before stepping in and dropping the dust before muttering my address and allowing the green flames to engulf me.


	46. Angelina

**A/N I'm sorry I took so long to update I've had majors writers block and doing loads of revision, so I hope you all forgive me, this chapter is more of a filler but I hope it's okay.**

**Hermione's POV**

I had never felt so light and pleased in the past few months like I felt today. George was back, healthy and safe. I sat curled up on the sofa beside Ginny who looked like she could burst into tears at any moment. George kept dotting around his extended family, hugging them all briefly whenever he came across them, I felt a sense of comfort filling me, knowing my 'family' was complete again; or as complete as it could be without Fred. I heard the front door of the Burrow slamming shut and raised my head confused, looking in the general direction; a surprised gasp passed my lips when ex Hogwarts pupil Angelina Johnson hurried in. "Why have I just seen Malfoy leaving?" She demanded.

"He was with me just now." I piped up looking to the girl.

"You? Why was he with you?" She asked a slightly surprised tone to her voice.

"Fiancée." I shrugged, smiling a little.

"Now I've heard it all." She murmured, holding her head. "Anyway, I wanted to see you George." She said, turning from me to remaining Weasley twin.

"Well I'm here now." He said with a playful smile. Angelina laughed nervously.

"Can we maybe, go outside?" She asked warily, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. George tilted his head before nodding.

"Sure, come on then." He said walking to her side, she took his wrist and the pair disappeared. I exchanged a look with Harry, Ron and Ginny before we turned our attention to Mrs Weasley who had a knowing smile on her face.

* * *

><p>The remaining Weasley's, Harry and I all sat silently, awaiting George's return. "What is taking him so long?" Ron asked with a frown. Harry, Ginny and I shrugged and I sighed before sitting back when I heard the door click shut and I sat upright again, George walked in, his hand clasped in Angelina's. The realisation surprised me and Ginny gasped. "I did not see that one coming." She said to me with a small smile and I nodded in agreement.<p>

"I guess it was to be expected." I said with a shrug. George smiled when he overheard Ginny and I talking. Angelina laughed a little. George led his new girlfriend over to the armchair and dropped down onto it whilst Angelina perched on the side of the arm. "So Hermione." She began and I glanced up at her. "You and Malfoy. _That _is one I didn't see coming. Talk." She demanded with a lopsided grin and I chuckled.

"Well last year during Hogwarts things went downhill between me and Ron." I shot Ron a murderous glare who looked down guiltily. "And then Malfoy was the first person, excluding Harry and Ginny who found out and he was teasing me about it, being his mean self. But he saw that it upset me and such so he helped me get my revenge. And that revenge turned into something real and I've never been happier." I explained Angelina was watching me with an interested expression before turning away to Ron. "What did you do?" She asked, she wasn't being mean or anything I could tell she was just mildly curious.

"I cheated on her, with Lavender Brown." Ron admitted shame faced.

"Serves you right then." Angelina said and I laughed a bit whilst Harry and Ginny gave Ron a look that said 'I told you so'.

"Draco has changed though, and so has Ron. You wouldn't even think of who his girlfriend is at the moment. Not in a million years." I said, shooting Ron a very Slytherin smirk, putting him on the spot.

"Oh?" Angelina asked curiously.

"Daphne Greengrass." Ron admitted hoarsely.

"No way!" Angelina gasped and Ron nodded.

"There's something else though, which I need to tell you all on behalf of me and Daph." He looked at Harry, Ginny and I who were all sat together. "You three know, and Draco does, but these guys don't." He said turning to his family. "Will you call Percy, Bill, Charlie and Fleur down?" Ron asked his mother who was sharing a confused look with Mr Weasley.

"Uh, sure." Mrs Weasley said, marching out of the room, we heard her call her eldest three sons and daughter in law and then the tell tale stampede of footsteps announcing their arrival in the hallway. The group walked in and dotted around the room but all in sight of Ron. "Go on now dear." Mrs Weasley said encouragingly. "Well me and Daph..." He paused looking to us for help which we could not give. Ron took a deep breath and bit his lip. "Daphne is pregnant." He said eventually. A mixture of shock, happiness and anger formed on Mrs. Weasley's face whilst the rest of the Weasley's and Angelina spoke together in shock. "Well, I wouldn't want that for you at such a young age, Bill and Fleur on the other hand I wouldn't be surprised, they're older and married but if that is what you and Daphne want then I'm happy for you." Mrs Weasley said eventually.

"Funny you should say zat Molly." Fleur said in her thick French accent, clutching Bill's hand.

"Fleur is too." Charlie said, smiling proudly down at his wife. There was a gasp and Ginny and I squealed in delight whilst Harry sat stunned. "It's just baby's, baby's, baby's." Harry murmured running his fingers through his messy hair. I laughed and nodded at Harry. "If you tell me you're pregnant now Hermione I am going to kill you." Harry warned and I laughed again.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm not. Me and Draco aren't planning on having kids for a good few years." I laughed.

"Good." Harry said firmly but I could tell he was teasing.

"Anyway, the house is getting pretty full. I think I'll be off, I know Draco isn't expecting me until tomorrow but he won't be able to cook for himself." I said raising my voice a little so I could be heard. All the Weasley's nodded and came to hug me as I stood up, I said a final hurried congratulations to Bill and Fleur hugging them each in turn before hurrying out of the burrow and disapparating home.

* * *

><p>I landed in the driveway to my house with a pop and staggered a little before straightening myself and wandering up to the house. I saw Draco look out of the window at me curiously as I reached the front door and opened it, marching in. "What are you doing back sweetie?" Draco asked, hurrying over to give me a kiss.<p>

"It was getting a little crowded at the Burrow." I replied. "You'll never guess what though!" I said, bouncing on the balls of my feet with excitement.

"What?" Draco asked, an amused smile appearing as he watched me bouncing.

"George and Angelina are together." I said brightly.

"Good for George, he deserves someone to love him, but surely that's not all that your excited about." He said knowingly and I shook my head.

"Bill and Fleur." I squealed, "She's pregnant."

"Fleur? The French girl from the Triwizard tournament that everyone loved?" He asked and I nodded, clapping my hands. "Wow." Draco said with a smile. "Good for them!" He continued before leaning down and kissing me.

"We should talk about kids one day." He said and I smirked.

"One day, in the future. But for now let's focus on our careers." I said kissing Draco again, "Anyway, do you fancy take out?" I asked, taking his hand and leading him to the sofa. Draco wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto the sofa, making it so I was lying across him. "Sounds good." He whispered before pressing his lips to mine.


	47. Draco and Teddy

**A/N So yay I got time to update! Anyway here you go a slightly longer chapter just for you guys!**

**Draco's POV**

The following morning I was woken by a loud rapping on the bedroom window, I groaned and rolled over to kiss Hermione good morning but found the space beside me empty. I sat up and looked around before being snapped from my thoughts from the rapping again, I turned to the window and saw a large black owl peering in impatiently, I stretched and crossed to the window. Once it was open the owl soared in and landed on our bed, it dropped the letter and I strolled across the room to get some owl treats. The black bird hooted appreciatively before taking flight once more and leaving the room. I tilted my head before picking the letter up off the bed, "'Mione." I called as I left our bedroom and read the envelope.

"In here Draco." Came Hermione's velvet voice. I smiled and padded into the living room where she was sat looking through a large photo album that she had been given for her birthday of Harry, Ron and the Weasley family. "What is it?" She asked looking up and I noticed there was tears in her eyes but I remained quiet as I went to her side.

"You have a letter." I said handing her the envelope and pressing my lips on the top of her head.

"Thanks." She said, her voice hoarse, she took the letter from my hands and opened up, wearing a mildly curious expression. "It's from Andromeda." She informed me.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Of course, you don't know her." Hermione said shaking her head in realization. "She's Tonks's mum."

"Tonks?" I repeated, that name was familiar, then I realized. "Oh! She's one of my cousins isn't she?" I asked Hermione and she nodded.

"That's right, she was Professor Lupin's wife too." Hermione told me, I frowned and felt a surge of guilt, they'd both died long before they deserved to and I faintly remember hearing from my mother that they left a newborn son behind.

"Oh." I murmured and Hermione gave me a sympathetic look.

"It wasn't your fault." She said, knowing what was going through my mind. I looked down at her and gave her a weak smile.

"What did Andromeda want anyway?" I asked curiously.

"She wants to know if I want to go around and see her soon." Hermione replied.

"Well, why don't we?" I suggested with a smile.

"We?" She replied, clearly surprised.

"Yeah, we. Me and you. I want to make amends. I don't want people to relate me to my father. Not now." I explained wearing a shame-faced expression.

"Aw." Hermione said with a smile, leaning up and kissing my cheek. "Okay, why don't we go today? We'll get ready and go?" I nodded once.

"Sounds good." I replied with a smile. Hermione grinned and stood up and together we walked up to our bedroom. I smiled as Hermione began to get ready and stripped off, I grinned and bit my lip, not being able to stop my eyes from roaming over her body. She glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Tongue away baby." She purred but she sauntered over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I don't want too." I pouted leaning forward and placing my forehead against hers. Hermione chuckled and kissed my back, it was a lingering passionate kiss and I steadily pushed her back onto the bed. The kiss got more heated and I felt Hermione playing with my boxers. I inhaled sharply before sending my hands to her bra and steadily unclipping it. Hermione looked into my eyes and I grinned widely before kissing her on the lips, slowly trailing my kisses down her jawline then continued kissing her on the neck. She gasped and tightened her grip on me, pulling me down so our bodies were resting against each other. "I love you Hermione." I whispered before giving in to my lust.

* * *

><p>An hour later I found myself stood in the fireplace in the living room, my arms wrapped tightly around a grinning Hermione's waist. "394 Zodiac Cottage." Hermione said clearly, dropping the powder in the fire. It engulfed us with a roar and I smiled at the pleasantly warm feel before I felt a tug and I was spinning. I closed my eyes and grimaced, if there was anything I hated it was travelling the floo network. As soon as I began to feel queasy it stopped and I fell forward landing on top of Hermione roughly. "Sorry." I groaned pushing myself up before offering her my hand.<p>

"Hermione, is that you?" A voice asked.

"Yes 'Dromeda it's me." Hermione called back. I looked to Hermione, beginning to feel a little nervous, Hermione looked at me with concern and offered me her hand. "It'll be fine." She murmured to me.

"I hope so." I whispered back, biting my lip.

"Draco?" A surprised voice asked and I looked up from Hermione, jumping back slightly and pulling Hermione behind me protectively. "It's been a while. How are you and Cissy and what are you doing here?" The woman asked.

"He's with me Andromeda, he's my fiancee." Hermione said and I relaxed, that was right Aunt Bellatrix was dead. She was gone out of my life forever. But, I thought as Andromeda approached me, they were the absolute double of each other.

"Well that was unexpected." Adromeda mused and I snapped my gaze back to her.

"Trust me Aunt Adromeda, Hermione and I never would have expected it either." I replied with a small smile. Hermione looked up at me with a warm smile when a cry was heard. I looked around confused when I saw Hermione smiling. "Can I go see Teddy?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes, of course. You know where he stays." Adromeda replied with a smile. Hermione grinned and kissed me on the cheek before leaving the room to go to my young cousin.

"So, you and our 'Mione." Andromeda mused.

"That's right." I replied with another smile.

"Please sit, tell me everything." Andromeda said to me and I nodded settling onto the sofa.

"What would you like to know?" I asked politely, not wanting to be compared to my father in my manners.

"What happened, you're a Malfoy and all about blood supremacy and she's, well she's a muggleborn and a Gryffindor."

"I don't even know what happened, I'd liked her for a long while and when I saw her when we repeated our year that was it, I got protective over her and when I found out about what Weasley was doing I told her and helped her get revenge and I don't know... one thing led to another." I explained with a light shrug.

"What happened between her and Ron if you don't mind me asking, she seemed so happy with him before you went back to school." Adromeda replied.

"He cheated on me." Came Hermione's voice from the doorway and I looked up to see her holding a baby who must be about a year old and he was cooing contently in her arms. He had brown hair, much like Hermione's and when he looked around I saw his eyes were the same shade and shape of Hermione's.

"Really?" Andromeda asked in disbelief and Hermione nodded before coming over to me, Teddy was watching me intently.

"Mimi?" The child question, clinging onto Hermione.

"Yes Teddy?" Hermione cooed.

"Who he?" Teddy asked.

"This is your uncle Draco." Hermione replied and I was slightly taken aback but my shock was replaced with a smile.

"Uncy Dray?" Teddy repeated.

"That's right." I said softly. "Can I hold him Aunt Andromeda?" I asked curiously, Andromeda nodded and Hermione handed me Teddy, I took Teddy in my arms and placed him on my lap. He looked up at me with wide eyes which steadily turned to match my grey eyes. My jaw dropped and I looked at Hermione in disbelief who laughed at my expression before I turned back to face Teddy who now had wavy blonde hair, a perfect match between my colour and Hermione's smile and as I smiled fondly at him I realized just how much he looked like what a lovechild of Hermione and I would look like and I couldn't help but smile. "Uncy Dray." Teddy asked and I peered down at him.

"Yes Teddy?" I asked.

"Why you here. I no no you." He said, struggling to string the words together.

"I know you don't, that's because I've never been here, but I'll make sure to see you more if you like me too." I said to the youth who nodded eagerly.

"Yes yes." He clapped his arms and gurgled a little bit.

"Hey Teddy." Hermione said shuffling closer to me and Teddy.

"Mimi?" Teddy asked.

"If it's okay with nana, how would you like to come shopping with me and Uncy Dray?" She suggested.

"Yeah, yeah!" Teddy squealed.

"Is that okay with you Andromeda?" Hermione asked, I looked up to Andromeda hopefully and she nodded. "I don't see why not. How about to make it even better. You three have a sleepover." Andromeda suggested trying to sound enthusiastic but I saw through the lie and I asumed Hermione did too.

"Sounds good." She replied with a nod. "Will you be okay packing some overnight clothes and toys for him?" Hermione asked and Andromeda nodded.

"Of course, now go have fun you three." She smiled. I nodded and stood up still holding Teddy, I made to hand him to Hermione but Teddy whined and clamped his little arms around my neck. "Looks like you are carrying him." Hermione laughed. "Lets get going to do some shopping, we'll be back about five Andromeda." Hermione said, Andromeda nodded and Hermione took my shoulder before we disapparated and landed in the middle of Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>"Is Andromeda okay?" I whispered to Hermione who nodded a little before placing her lips to my ears.<p>

"It's been tough for her you know, losing Tonks, Ted and Remus and your mother and Bellatrix and such weren't exactly fond of her when they were children so it's been tough. Every now and then she wants time to herself, hence why we've got Teddy tonight." She whispered.

"Ah." I replied before straightening up and looking Teddy. "So kiddo, how about going to get some ice cream?" I asked Teddy enthusiastically.

"Yeaaah!" He cheered grinning up at me.

"Come on then." I said raising him up and sitting him on my shoulders. "Hold onto me tightly okay Teddy?" I said and I felt Teddy wrap his hands around the top of my head whilst I kept a tight grip on his legs. "Let's go." I said hurrying away with Teddy who was squealing with delight whilst Hermione followed us laughing."


	48. Authors Note! Please read

**A/N Okay guys again I'm really really sorry for not updating lately but I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a little bit longer for a new chapter; I am working on one at the moment but it's been rather difficult considering all my revision but I've also been ill lately so I'm back and forth from the doctors so much lately! I promise you though I will try my best to update ASAP and that the chapter will be extremely long to make up for lost time!**

**A few things as well though however, for all of you who have been waiting patiently for my updates thank you so much! It means so much to me and I hope I don't let you all down. **

**Also as a way of apologising feel free to leave a review with your ideas for upcoming chapters and the way this will go so I can make it up to you personally.**

**A thrid thing is remember you can always follow me on twitter and I will place updates, quotes, extract's etc. from my upcoming chapters so you all know I'm still here! Haha**

**Finally, if I created a page on facebook where it would be solely dedicated to my fanfictions and I posted hints, previews, quizzes, competitions etc. etc. would you guys like it? Please leave a review saying whether you would or not.**

**So sorry again for taking so long but I am trying my best and I'm very very sorry. /3**


	49. Authors Note 2

**A/N Okay guys another quick authors note, I have created the facebook page for those of you interested so feel free to like:**

**www . facebook Fanfictions By XmizzturaX**

**If you are unable to see the link inbox me and I will send you the link!  
><strong>

**Alternatively you could search Fanfictions by xmizzturax in the search bar on facebook. So I hope to see you guys and I am now just posting an extract from this fanfiction for you so you can see and idea of where this is going!**


	50. Unwanted Company

**A/N I am so so so so sorry that it took me so long to update I have been trying my hardest but I've had a lot going on and my life seems to revolve around revision right now DX anyway, here you guys go! A new chapter, it's not very long and may not be very good but I tried my best and I should hopefully have a new chapter up sometime in the upcoming fortnight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

Teddy had already used his charms on Draco I watched with amusement as the duo darted from shop to shop Draco buying him nearly everything he asked for. Eventually the two tired and chuckling I took both their hands and led them to Florence Fortescue ice cream parlor. Draco dropped down onto one of the metal chairs, Teddy who was giggling gleefully copied Draco and began tugging on his sleeve. "Dray! Dray! Dray!" The toddler giggled looking up at Draco with bright blue eyes. Can I see my new broom?" He asked. I bit my lip and smirked. "Andromeda is not going to be your friend tomorrow." I muttered to Draco who just winked at me.

"It can stay at ours for whenever he comes and visits." Draco replied smoothly and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe." Draco smiled at me before leaning across the table and placing a light kiss on my lips.

"Ewwww! That's gross." Teddy pouted, poking his head between us both.

"Well kiddo, it may be gross for you but I find it extremely enjoyable." Draco teased giving me an angelic look whilst I flushed a deep red.

"When will I get a kiss like that?" Teddy asked innocently.

"When you're older." I smiled, leaning across and poking Teddy in the belly affectionately.

"When you're at school" Draco finished for me. Teddy tilted his head.

"I don't want to go to school. School sounds boring."

"Oh school IS boring Teddy."

"No it's not." I piped up shooting Draco a smirk.

"Well it is for normal people, but Auntie 'Mione, is extraordinary."

"Extra- whaty what?" Teddy repeated his expression contorting into one of confusion.

"I'll take that as a compliment ferret." I replied playfully.

"Ferret? Dray is not a ferret, you is silly Auntie Mimi." Teddy said crossing his arms and giving me a look which mirrored his fathers.

"Dray was a ferret once though." I replied smirking at Draco's expression.

"Oh? Why?" Teddy asked eagerly.

"Well-" I began and a smile formed on my lips at the daggers Draco shot me. "And he was bullying Uncle Harry one day and a teacher, a great man who died saving the world called Mad-Eye Moody."

"Mad-Eye?" Teddy repeated confused.

"His really name is Alastor Moody." I explained smiling sadly at Draco who was looking solemnly at the ground. "Anyway, he caught Dray being nasty to Harry and then turned him into a ferret." I explained bursting into a fit of giggles as Draco scowled at me.

"Okay, let's go get that ice cream Teddy." Draco grumbled taking Teddy's hand and leading him to the counter leaving me to smile after them.

* * *

><p>After our little shopping spree I picked Teddy up and balanced him on my hip whilst taking hold of Draco's hand as we disapparated back to our little cottage. I placed Teddy down when we landed and he pulled away from me before running straight at the door. "Teddy wait." I called after him, Teddy stopped at the door and turned to face us.<p>

"Whaty?" He asked.

"Wait for us so we can let you in." I continued.

"Hurry up I want to play on my broom!" Teddy demanded. I sighed a little and went to the door and unlocked it, Teddy giggled and pushed past me and ran into the house. I smiled fondly at Draco before taking his hand and wandering into the house with him. "Be careful Teddy." Draco warned as he approached the toddler. Teddy giggled and mounted his new broom with difficulty before starting to hover around the room. There was a knock on the door and I exchanged a confused look with Draco and he shrugged before going to answer the door. I glanced over my shoulder and went over to Teddy and began following him around, giggling. "Er, 'Mione." Draco called to me.

"Coming." I called going over to Teddy and picking him up, he began to whine but I rocked him gently. "You can go back on your broom in a minute let's go see who is here." I said, Teddy nodded and cuddled into the crook of my neck and I smiled as his hair turned to blonde curls again and my brown eyes. "Who is it Draco?" I asked curiously as I walked to his side and I froze my eyes wide as I saw who was at the door. "Hello Narcissa, Lucius." I greeted warily.

"Granger." Narcissa said her expression cold.

"Hermione." Lucius greeted nodding his head politely, I gave him a slight smile before stepping closer to Draco.

"How come you're here mother, father?" Draco asked curiously, wrapping his arm around my waist protectively.

"We haven't seen you for a while so we decided to visit." Narcissa replied her expression still unreadable and her gaze locked on me, her cold grey eyes glinting slightly maliciously. I shifted uncomfortably and shifted my gaze to Lucius who seemed to be look at me with a slightly softer expression. "So, Hermione. Who is this young child?" Lucius asked gesturing to Teddy.

"Oh, this is Teddy Lupin." I replied shifting Teddy so he could look at the elder Malfoy's.

"I Teddy." Teddy greeted with a grin.

"He looks just like you both." Narcissa breathed in suprise.

"Yeah, he's a metamorphamagus, like his mother." Draco replied.

"Wait, this is Dora's son?" Narcissa gasped and I nodded a little.

"Yes, that's right. We're having him over night whilst Andromeda has a break." I said with forced politeness.

"Poor thing." Lucius murmured, much to my surprise.

"Would you like to come inside Mr and Mrs Malfoy?" I asked, stepping back so they could enter. Lucius nodded and gestured his wife in first before following. "Just go straight through to the lounge." I said with a small smile and the duo nodded.

* * *

><p>I waited until they had disappeared into the lounge before rounding on Draco. "What are they doing here?" I hissed angrily.<p>

"I don't know." Draco replied with a frown. I sighed heavily and lowered my gaze. Draco placed his hands under my chin and raised it so I was peering up at him. Gently he leant forward and placed his lips against mine. "It'll be fine." He whispered gently. "Besides, father seems to be acting polite to you. He'll hopefully sort mother out too." Draco continued. I sighed heavily before nodding and following Draco into our sitting room. I glanced down at Teddy and saw he was fast asleep on my shoulder, I smiled a little and nudged Draco. "I'm going to put Teddy down for his nap." I murmured to Draco who smiled at me and nodded.

"I'll sort mother and father out." He continued and he kissed my forehead again before I turned and disappeared upstairs still holding Teddy. I placed him in the spare room and conjured some bars at the side so he was safely asleep in a crib. "Have a nice nap Teddy." I whispered softly, kissing his forehead and moving the blanket up to cover him safely. With a small smile I disappeared down the stairs and paused in the doorway of the lounge when I heard my name mentioned.

"How long until you break up with Granger." I heard Narcissa say harshly.

"Never." I heard Draco growl back in reply.

"Narcissa, leave Draco be, he's happy with Hermione." Lucius said in warning.

"She's the lowest type in the wizarding world!" Narcissa exclaimed. I felt tears start in my eyes.

"Narcissa stop it right now." I heard Lucius scold. I sniffed a little and rubbed my eyes before turning and running up the stairs and slamming my bedroom door shut before falling on the bed and curling up, letting the tears start to fall.


	51. A Talk with Mr Malfoy

**A/N Again I'm sorry it took so long to update but still HAPPY NEW YEAR! I promise, promise, promise, PROMISE I will update once every weekend so the wait will be less haha... sorry again! **

**Draco's POV**

"Narcissa, stop it right now!" Father scolded and I looked up at him in surprise, the war and being imprisoned in Azkaban must have truly changed him.

"If you cannot respect that I love 'Mione and intend to stay with her I will ask you to leave mother and if it gets too much I will not allow you to have any part in our future mother." I said coldly, I didn't want that to happen but if I knew my mother, that threat would make mother be politer. My father looked at me and gave me a slight smile, "Could you possibly get me a drink Draco?" My father asked and I nodded.

"What would you like?"

"A tea will be fine please." My father replied.

"Mother?"

"I'm fine." My mother muttered, I bit my tongue and fought back a scowl before going into the kitchen, I started making the drinks when I realized Hermione hadn't reappeared. "Unusual." I murmured to myself, when I finished making the drinks. I took them into the room and handed them to each of my parents. "Excuse me a moment." I said leaving the room. "Mione?" I called up the stairs. No reply. I frowned before hurrying up to Teddy's room, I slipped in quietly and saw the room empty except for the sleeping form of Teddy. I bit my lip and slipped out of the room closing the door quietly behind me. "Mione?" I whispered slipping into our bedroom. "What Draco?" Came Hermione's muffled voice and I switched the light on to see her curled up in bed, her eyes red and puffy. "I'm sorry about mother 'Mione." I murmured knowingly going over and lying on the bed beside her.

"It's not your fault." She sighed, shuffling closer to me and burying her head in my arms.

"I don't want to speak to your parents." She said, sniffing a little.

"Please 'Mione, be polite to father at least. Leave mother to it." I pleaded. Hermione sighed heavily.

"Okay, but if your mother says anything rude I'll be asking her to leave." She told me firmly and I nodded.

"Fine!" I sat up and offered her my hand. She paused for a moment before taking it and allowing me to pull her up. I hugged her tightly and kissed her temple before leading her out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Hermione froze as we made our way to the living room and with difficulty I managed to get her into the room. "Are you okay Hermione?" My father asked politely and I looked at Hermione who nodded with a small smile.<p>

"Yes sir, thank you." She replied. I led her to an armchair and easily pulled her onto my lap when I was seated.

"So mother, father. Why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"I just wanted to see my son." My mother replied coolly.

"And his fiancee." My father corrected firmly. My mother scowled up at my father.

"Yes and his fiancee." She said with a forced smile. Hermione glared at me and without hesitation she slipped off my lap and stormed out of the room.

"Well done mother." I growled. My father glared at his fiancee and shook his head.

"Son, do you mind if I went and spoke to Hermione?" He asked me, I frowned but nodded a little.

"She will probably be in our room, up the stairs, first room on the right, please be quiet though Teddy is still sleeping." My father nodded and diappeared out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

I was fed up of Narcissa already, if she wasn't Draco's mother I would have spoken my mind to her. I stalked into mine and Draco's room and perched at the end of the bed with my arms crossed. I sat in silence for a few minutes when there was a light knock on the door. "Yes?" I called to the door. The door opened and Lucius Malfoy stepped in. I froze and looked at him wide eyed. My hand going to my scarred arm. "Hermione." He greeted with a slight frown.

"Mr Malfoy." I said warily.

"Are you okay? I apologise for Narcissa, she still believes in the old ways and she's been rather bitter since the death of Bella." Lucius informed me.

"It's fine." I lied.

"Give her time and she will come around, she'd do anything for Draco and you being with him makes him so happy, I've not seen him like that in a long time." Lucius continued and I smiled slightly.

"I'm glad I make him happy." I replied, "But Mr Malfoy."

"Lucius." He corrected me with a friendly smile.

"Lucius, if Mrs Malfoy still believe in her old ways why did she lie to Lord Voldemort about Harry?" I asked. Too my surprise, Mr Malfoy laughed.

"Narcissa lied to the dark lord because she was worried for Draco's well being. When she found him she vowed to act different and not believe in blood superiority. However when the Weasley mother killed Bella she took back her word because in our eyes the Weasley's were still blood traitors." Lucius explained.

"And because I'm friends with the Weasley's she doesn't approve? That and the fact I'm a mudblood." I grimaced a little as I looked up and Mr Malfoy who nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Then why are you fine with me?" I asked, not beating around the bush. Mr Malfoy chuckled a little.

"A few reasons to be honest." Mr Malfoy admitted. "First the fact that my son thinks so highly off you, I've never seen him look at any of his old girlfriends the way he looks at you, the way he is with you is indescribable. Also you're to be my daughter in law soon so I want to make a good impression." Mr Malfoy said, taking my hand and raising it up so he could see my engagement ring. "And finally, my stay in Azkaban was the worst experience ever, I never want to go back there or be the way I was, so as soon as I was released and turned over a new leaf." Mr Malfoy finished.

"Oh." I said slowly.

"Now, come Hermione. Draco will be worried sick about you. Shall we go back to them?" He suggested. I hesitated for a moment before nodding. With a smile he placed his arm around my shoulder and guided me out of my room just as a loud cry could be heard. "That's Teddy!" I said quickly. "I'll go tend to him, tell Draco I'll be down in a minute please?" I asked politely, Mr Malfoy nodded and disappeared down the stairs whilst I went into the spare room.

* * *

><p>Teddy was sat up in his crib looking startled. "Oh baby did you have a bad dream?" I asked gently. Teddy whimpered and nodded, holding his arms up to me. I smiled a little before taking him in my arms and stroking his now brunette curls. "Dray." He said.<p>

"Dray?" I asked, "Do you want Uncle Dray?"

"Dray, Dray, Dray." Teddy chanted.

"Let's go and see Uncle Dray then." Teddy grinned and began playing with my hair whilst I led him downstairs and into the sitting room where Draco and Lucius were conversing in low voices. "Where's your mother?" I asked Draco as I walked in.

"Kitchen." Draco called over his shoulder. I nodded and placed Teddy down beside his toys to play. I walked over to the father and son and Draco smiled at me warmly, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my cheek.


	52. I'm sorry guys (authors note)

I know I said I would update every weekend and I'm sorry I haven't this weekend and probably next weekend, I got an offer from the university I really wanted to go to but it was unsuccessful so being rejected for that course has really knocked my confidence. I will try and update soon it just may not be for a little while. I'm sorry, I really am.


	53. Big News

**A/N So hey there guys, I'm still pretty gutted about not getting to do a creative writing course at University but I guess it's life and I have to accept that I'm not good enough for the university. I wanted to thank all you guys who helped to encourage me to write especially a guest who commented under the name: 'Comforter'. What you said helped me feel really special so thank you for that :). Anyway onto the next chapter. I tried my best but sorry if it's not very good.**

**On a plus side my exam resits are OVER so I won't have to revise so much until April time so I can be certain to update every weekend! So here you go, please enjoy, I tried my best!**

**ALSO I am going to be asking you a question and the end of this chapter and I would really appreciate it if you could answer it so I can know what direction to go in with this story! If you don't comment I'll do my own idea and if you don't like it tough :P hahaha**

**Draco's POV**

It had been over a week since the incident with my mother and when my father went to speak to Hermione, I still was surprised by it myself let alone Hermione. Today we'd agreed to go and visit Harry and Ginny who had bought a small flat between them and apparently they had big news for all of us. I watched as Hermione padded around the bedroom, straightening her hair our and placing a bit of make-up on herself here and there. "You really don't need make-up baby." I said sitting up from my lying position on the bed. Hermione's now slightly ageing cat Crookshanks shot out from under the bed and jumped onto my lap, looking up at me expectantly. Smirking slight I began scratching his ears softly, once you got past his half squashed face he was a lovely creature who loved nothing better than a cuddle. Hermione who had finished getting ready turned and smiled at me fussing the cat. "I do need make-up sweetie." She said and I looked up and shook my head.

"Nah you don't, now come here." I said placing Crookshanks beside me on the bed and holding my arms out to Hermione who smiled brightly and instantly came and settled on my knee in my embrace. I used my free hand to nudge her head up so I could look into her eyes. "You don't 'Mione, you look beautiful just the way you are and you always will." With that I leant forward and she met my lips eagerly as I began kissing her passionately. She opened her mouth and allowed my tongue into her mouth and soon our tongues had met in a battle of dominance. As the kiss got more heated Hermione pushed me back against the bed and rested on top of me, continuing to kiss me deeply. I let a soft gasp pass my lips as I felt her hands against my belt and soon we were nothing but a jumbled heap on the bed.

* * *

><p>After our moment I sat up and looked at Hermione who looked thoroughly content and seem to glow in the heat of the moment. I placed my arm around her head and brought her closer to me in another gentle yet loving kiss. When we pulled apart Hermione coughed sheepishly and smiled down at me. "We better get going." She breathed and I chuckled a little.<p>

"You'll need to sort you're hair out first." I said with a teasing smile, the blush that painted Hermione's cheek made me grin broadened if that was even possible.

"So do you." She pointed out and I shrugged with a chuckle. Hermione smiled and slipped off my knee before disappearing to the body length mirror set against the wall and she began straightening her hair out.

After getting ready twice we were finally ready to leave, I stood beside our fireplace and picked up the small bowl of floo powder. "Ready?" I asked as Hermione wandered over to me, she nodded and took a pinch of the powder.

"Remember its 122 Northern Flats, London." Hermione replied and I nodded before she stepped into the fire, she uttered the address and was gone, swallowed by the flames. I waited a few minutes before stepping into the fire and dropping the powder as I uttered the words, "122 Northern Flats, London." There was a roar and green flames burst upwards and swallowed me whole then I was spinning round and round, watching the many families who were connected by the floo network then it stopped and I stumbled forward, falling straight into Hermione, knocking her to the ground, "Draco!" She complained as I stood up and helped her up.

"Sorry." I groaned, dusting off my clothing.

"Nice trip?" Ginny asked walking over with a smirk.

"Bad pun Weaselette." I scolded and she laughed before handing Hermione and I two cups of tea.

"Two sugars right Draco?" Ginny asked and I nodded, murmuring my thanks before sipping at the liquid.

"We're just waiting for mum, dad, Fred and Angelina." There was silence and I exchanged a worried look with Hermione. "George and Angelina." Ginny corrected in a monotone voice, her eyes becoming glassy.

"Come on, sit down Gin." Hermione said softly leading Ginny to a plush looking cream sofa. Ginny and Hermione sat together and Hermione wrapped an arm around her best friend gently.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" I heard a voice asked and I looked up to see Harry, Ron and Daphne walking in. I just shook my head and tried to signal to Harry that I'd tell him later but the ever so idiotic youngest Weasley son didn't seem to get the hint. "What's wrong Ginny?" He asked again and I scowled. Luckily though Daphne seemed to have guessed.

"I'm sure it's nothing love, just leave it." She said, moving away from the two boys and going over to Ginny and Hermione. "Thanks Daph." I heard Hermione whisper to my fellow Slytherin and I glanced to see the three girl's huddled together. I jumped when I heard Harry's voice in my ear whispering the question of what was wrong with Ginny. "She called George, Fred by accident." I whispered and Harry looked at me, wide eyed. Before he could do anything there was a thud and this time I was on the floor with a large form on top of me, "Weasley!" I groaned loudly.

"Sorry ferret, you shouldn't have got in the way." George said to me playfully. He jumped up and hurried off to the side before his girlfriend fell on top of me as well. I groaned loudly and pushed Angelina off gently. "I'm sorry Draco." She exclaimed jumping up and moving to the side, I moaned incoherently before dragging myself away from the fireplace and standing up, straightening my clothes up for the third time in the past hour. I ran my fingers through my now tousled hair and went over to Hermione who was giggling with Daphne and Ginny at my disgruntled expression, "Glad you enjoyed seeing me on the floor." I muttered before kissing Hermione's hair, she smiled up at me before taking my hand and wrapping herself in my embrace. "You're looking well Daph." I continued smiling to my now slightly round Slytherin companion, it was true though, being pregnant seemed to give her a sense of confidence and she glowed as she placed a hand over her bump. "Watch out!" Came a voice and I turned around just in time to see the form of Arthur Weasley appear in a heap on the floor. He jumped up and stepped back from the fire as Molly Weasley appeared also, slightly more gracefully then her husband. Ginny glanced up and stood up before going to Harry's side, "Make yourself comfortable, Harry and I will make you all drinks and then we can tell you the big news." She hurried off with her boyfriend beside her.

* * *

><p>It was silent for a moment when Arthur Weasley broke the silence. "I wonder what the big news is." He mused.<p>

"Maybe she's pregnant?" Ron suggested.

"She better not be." Molly growled and Ron and Daphne glared at her. "I don't mean it like that, I mean she is still technically only a child, she starts school again later this month for the end of the Christmas holiday's. Daphne and Ron's expression seemed to soften and I exchanged an amused glance with Hermione before I led her to an armchair and sat down, pulling her onto my knee. I smiled when Hermione buried her head in the crook of my neck and sighed contently. It became silent again with the ocassional question from Molly about how Daph was doing being pregnant and if Ron was treating her well. After about fifteen minutes Harry and Ginny re-entered the room balancing eight mugs of beverages between them. The pair handed them out, leaving us because we still had our drinks. Ginny took a deep breath and she stood in front of the fire facing us all. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled down at her before she spoke, "Harry and I are getting married!" Ginny squealed excitedly. There was a stunned silence before Hermione opened her mouth to offer them her congratulations before there was a roar from the fire and an unexpected familiar form appeared.

"What have I missed?" The red head asked and my eyes widened, whilst Hermione let out a terrified squeak as none other than Fred Weasley stepped out of the fire. Looking as well as his twin.

**A/N hahahaha cliffhanger guys! 3 I know some of you may not like that I've brought him back but I wanted to add a twist and here it is! That and the fact I miss Fred so much! Hahaha.**

**Anyway THE question is as follows: What do you want the outcome of Draco and Hermione's romantic moment to be, do you want her to be pregnant or not?**


	54. Explanations

**A/N Hahahaha after leaving you in suspense for long enough here is the next chapter for you all, one of you readers have already ready a small excerpt on it over twitter, hope you don't hate me too much for leaving you all hanging :P more shocks in this chapter though!**

**Hermione's POV**

_"What have I missed?"_

There was a moment of stunned silence and suddenly everything was moving so fast, Fred was swamped in a hug of his family and friends as they all cried out in joy at his reply. I stood back beside Draco who wrapped his arm around me tightly, sensing that I could faint at any moment now. When everything had calmed down enough for Fred to speak he locked his gaze on me. "'Mione." He said holding his arms out. I cried out and dived straight into his arms, tears streaming down my face. "Shh, calm down 'Mione." He whispered soothingly as I let out a choked gasp. I felt his arms tense around me and I peered up into his face. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" Fred asked, his voice almost a growl.

"I'm here with 'Mione." Draco said calmly and I wriggled in Fred's arms to look over at my fiancee.

"I don't believe you." Fred said but his tone was no longer agressive, just calm.

"It's true Fred." Harry said before I could speak, "They've been together since October." He continued, Fred looked down at me in dismay.

"Why the ferret?" He asked curiously. "I thought you and Ron were supposed to be together." I shrugged a little and moved from his arms.

"Nope. Ronald, cheated on me with Lavender. Draco helped me get my own back." Fred looked over at Draco.

"Impressive, what did you do to help her?" He asked as I stepped back into Draco's embrace.

"I pretended to be her boyfriend, except it ended up being real." Draco spoke proudly and I could help but beam.

"Then who is Ron with?" Fred asked, turning to look at his brother who was looking rather ashamed.

"Me." Daphne said quietly.

"Wow, are you Slytherin's jinxed or something?" Fred asked and he laughed.

"Must be." Draco and Daphne said together.

"Besides, Ron's going to be a dad soon." I said pointing to Daphne.

"Wow Ron, first time for everything." Ron flushed a deep red.

"Shut up." He grumbled but the rest of us couldn't help but laugh.

Fred padded further into the room and looked around. "Nice place Harry." Fred praised playfully.

"Thanks, how did you know where I lived though?" Harry asked curiously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Fred replied with a smirk. There was a moment silence before George spoke up for the first time since Fred had reappeared.

"How are you here? You're meant to be dead." He whispered.

"I can explain that." Draco said quietly. I stepped away from Draco so I could look at him directly.

"You?" I gasped, "You are the reason Fred is alive?" Draco smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Yeah." He murmured, his cheeks flushing a little, "It's a long story."

"We have time, now talk." Ginny demanded. Draco sighed and I watched as he looked around the room.

"It was after the war had finished. I had feelings for 'Mione as it was then and I wanted to try and make myself a better person." He paused and bit his lip. "I'd seen you all crying for him as he lay there, thing is having two Death Eaters for parents could be helpful. I'd learnt a few bits of interesting information from Voldemort. You see the killing curse doesn't actually kill you straight away, it's a tricky spell really." He paused and furrowed his brow a little. "The spell doesn't kill you instantly. It's like... like when muggles fall into those coma things. After you had all left I went to see to Fred, he had a very weak pulse but you could feel it slightly. I disapparated to a muggle Hospital. The big one in London, and I took him there, saying he'd just collapsed, the muggles took him to this room and they used those electric things that when you put it to the heart it gives you a shock and they say 'clear!'."

"A defibrillator." I said and Draco nodded.

"Yeah! That's it. Anyway, they used that defibilly thing and they said that Fred had been brought there just in time. They asked about his family and I said I was his only family. I'm sorry about that Mr and Mrs Weasley, I lied because I didn't want you get called up by a doctor only to have your hope crushed." He looked guiltily at the eldest Weasley's who were looking at Draco with a mixture of shock and adoration.

"Anyway, they said that his heartbeat was steady again BUT that he was in that coma thingy and they weren't sure if he would come around. They never got back to me so I just assumed the worst and didn't say anything to upset you all. As it was, there was no need. He's back now and I'm pleased I managed to do soemthing good before getting condemned again. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He said finally.

It was silent and then Mr and Mrs Weasley had pounced on Draco, pulling him into a tight hug, Molly was crying and Arthur was rubbing her back whilst thanking Draco repeatedly. When the pair calmed down they stepped back. "I don't know how I can ever repay you!" Molly sobbed to Draco and Draco just smiled weakly.

"You have, you accepted me into the family, even though technically Hermione isn't you're daughter but I know you see her as one." He said, he looked over to me with a warm smile, I wiped away the silent tears before going to Draco and hugging him tightly, "I love you Draco." I whispered.

"I love you too." He smiled, nudging my head up so he could kiss me. There was an 'aww' from the people surrounding us but I didn't care and placed my hands on his cheek, deepening the kiss which he allowed eagerly. There was a cough and we pulled apart, a blush creeping onto my cheeks. "Save that for when you're alone ferret." George smirked at Draco.

"Oh don't worry, I do." He winked at George and I hid my face in my hands, giggling shyly.

"Ohhh, get in there Malfoy." Fred laughed and I uncovered my face long enough to stick my tongue out at the twins and hide my face again.

"I think the events of today are cause for celebration!" Harry said brightly, he marched into the kitchen before returning shortly after with a bottle of firewhiskey and a few glasses. He handed them out and filled the glasses. "To Fred's return and to mine and Ginny's engagement!" He cried gleefully. We all chanted in return and raised our glasses before downing them easily.

I exchanged a smile and a kiss with Draco before he wrapped his arm around my waist and holding me close to his side whilst I rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you Draco." I smiled again.

"And I do you." He smiled down at me warmly before turning back to the reunited twins who were currently in a tight embrace with each other, and from what I could see were both crying quietly.

**A/N See! No cliffhanger this time ^-^ I may update at the weekend or maybe this time next week but we'll have to see. Also feel free to follow me on twitter XMizzTuraX and I'll share extracts from upcoming chapter, like I did with one of you lovely readers! Now I am going to bed and hoping it snows because I can't be bothered with college tomorrow D: **

**Night guys 3 **

**Please review with what you think of the whole story and background Fred's return!**

**Also, do you guys want the next chapter to be in Fred or George's POV so you can see how they both are when they return home? Up to you guys 3**


	55. Reunited

**A/N YAY I finally got my Ravenclaw scarf yesterday it's lovely and warm :3 I'm sorry I didn't update on Sunday but I had coursework to do and you guys are awesome! You're ongoing support has given me 394 reviews (if you get that you're more awesome than you were at first hehe) :P**

**George's POV**

I still didn't understand it, I'd been mourning the death of my twin for over a year and now, here he was, right as rain. Smiling, joking and acting as if nothing had happened. Then of course there was Malfoy, spilling the beans and telling us that it's because of him that Fred is alive. I am grateful of course, but I still couldn't seem to register it. Fred, my twin, my shadow, my best friend, my everything was stood with me right here, right now.

* * *

><p>After everything had been explained I had to excuse myself and so shut myself in Harry and Ginny's kitchen, sinking to the floor, allowing everything to sink in. So the killing curse wasn't really a killing curse? How had nobody discovered that until Draco? A Malfoy of all people! There was a thud and someone nudged the door, I jumped to my feet and hurried to the fridge, pretending to look through it. "Are you ready to go home?" A voice behind me asked and I turned to see Angelina and Fred stood beside each other. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." I murmured, peering up at Angelina I saw she was watching me, concern obvious in her eyes. She stepped back as I walked over to her, and straight into the sitting room where everyone was gathered. "We're heading home now, we'll see you soon." I said before stepping into the fire, not even giving anyone time to bid me farewell and threw a handful of powder down, murmuring my home address, the flames engulfed me.<p>

* * *

><p>When I landed in the familiar grate of my home I stumbled forward but managed to grab onto the back of the nearest armchair to break the fall. There was a roar of flames and Fred fell to the ground in a heap, closely followed by Angelina. Fred sat up groaning and rubbed his head before looking up at me with a grin, "What's up Georgie, you look like you've seen a ghost." He teased, I scowled and grabbed the nearest cushion throwing it at his head before starting to laugh. "Oh, it's on!" Fred said grabbing the cushion from his knee and throwing it at me, it narrowly missed as I dodged and started laughing, I grabbed another cushion and the cushion battle pursued.<p>

* * *

><p>I fell to the ground in a fit of laughter after Fred threw the last of the cushions at me. "Honestly, you two are like a pair of kids." Angelina chuckled, watching us both wearing her stern 'motherly' look. "Sorry baby." I said standing up and going over to kiss her.<p>

"Yeah, sorry Ang." Fred echoed. "Anyway, you two need to spill. How did you end up together?" Fred stand, coming over to our side. I felt the colour drain from my face and I looked up at Angelina who looked paler too. "It's a long story-" She said warily.

"I have time." Fred said coolly.

"I don't think you want to know." I murmured weakly.

"Just talk." Fred said, giving us a stern glare each.

"Promise you won't judge?" I asked.

"Promise." Fred said, giving me a warm smile.

"A few months back, I overdosed on some muggle drug sleeping tablet things. Mum and dad found me and sent me to St Mungo's, when I eventually left St Mungo's I went to the Burrow to see everyone and Angelina, who'd heard what had happened showed up. Then it just went from there-" I trailed off, I couldn't bare the look of disappointment on Fred's face. It was silent for a moment before he finally spoke.

"At least you're here, alive and well. If you'd been dead and I was still alive I would have done the same as you." Fred said quietly. He raised his gaze to mine and held out his arms. Numbly I stepped forward and fell into his arms, tears streaming down my face.

"Shh Georgie, calm down." Fred soothed, hugging me tightly. "I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. We are Fred and George again." Fred continued. I sniffed a little and tightened my grip around my brother, not wanting to ever let go.

* * *

><p>We stood together, clutching onto each other for dear life when a sound behind us, snapped us out of our moment of reunion. Angelina was stood, sobbing quietly to herself as she watched us. "Ang." I said, going over and embracing her. "I'm sorry love, there now calm down." I murmured, stroking her black hair gently, holding her close to me.<p>

"I'm sorry, I'm just so glad you're both back together." She hiccoughed, looking up at me through watery brown eyes.

"So am I Ang, so am I." I said, rubbing soothing circles on her back. She looked up at me and sniffed before kissing me gently.

"I love you George." She said quietly.

"I love you too." I replied, placing my hands on her waist before turning to Fred. "And I love you too Freddie." I said with a smile. Fred chuckled and shrugged.

"What can I say I'm lovable." He teased, I scowled and Angelina handed me a cushion.

"Aim well." She laughed. With a wink, I turned and threw the pillow at Fred, who ducked and began laughing again.

"Don't start this again George." He growled playfully and I laughed. I took Angelina's hand in my own and led her to our sofa, sitting her down beside me I turned to Fred and tilted my head, "We need to do something to celebrate your return." I said after a moment.

"Like what?" Fred asked.

"A meal with the family and of course, Angelina, Harry and Hermione."

"Should you invite Daphne and Draco too then?" Angelina piped up, tilting her head.

"Yes, and Fleur, we'll need to choose carefully where to go then." I added.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Oh yeah! You don't know! Fleur is pregnant, so that's two of our family member's pregnant, we just need 'Mione and Ginny to get pregnant."

"And of course Ang." Fred added with a smirk.

"Not happening." Angelina and I said at the same time. "Not yet anyway." Angelina continued and I nodded in agreement whilst Fred smirked.

"So you up for a meal then?" I asked Fred and Angelina who nodded. "I'll ring them all then, this Friday sound like a plan?" I asked.

"Sounds good." Fred and Angelina nodded.

"It's going to be totally awesome." I said with a grin whilst I walked over to our muggle telephone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Woop! So thanks again for all your reviews I really appreciate it, also if you guys got the reference on the last line you guys are AWESOME! Remember feel free to follow me on twitter or like my facebook page to do with my fanfictions, (links are all on my profile)**

**Also will you guys check out my own original story on my username is the same as on here and I have a story up called 'Akallabeth Chronicles' and it follows the school life of a group of mythical creatures :) much love guys, will have an update on either Saturday or Sunday.**

**And finally the question a couple of chapters back, will be answered at the weekend so sorry if some of you don't like it, but the most people voted for it haha. And once again thank you to Comforter for checking up on me, I would have pm'ed you but seeing as you are a guest I can't haha but thank you for checking if I felt better, much love 3**


	56. News!

**A/N So firstly I am so so sorry I haven't updated this story for so long, I've had writer's block for ages and as well I've been so busy this past week because I turned 18 on the 12th so I've been doing a lot for that with all my different family members XD on the plus side, I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts for my birthday, its 7 years late but ah well! XD **

**Also thank you to Skycharm1998 for your review, it made me smile! And thank you to all of you reviewers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV<strong>

It had been a month since Fred had returned, and everything seemed to be back to normal. I lay in my bed, peering up at the ceiling, a content smile on my face. I couldn't have asked for a better life, both Hermione and I had steady jobs and had a good income coming in. No worries for if we were having a roof over our heads, or if we were going to go without food one evening. Naturally being a Malfoy meant father kept giving us money if we needed it. I sat up when I heard Hermione cough, it was like usual, it was more of a hacking cough and she just didn't seem to stop. "Mione?" I called, sliding out of bed, "Mione, are you okay?"

"Fine!" I heard her call back weakly. I wandered to the landing where her coughing was louder, then with a grimace I heard the thud of liquid hitting the water in the toilet as Hermione's cough grew stronger. "Hermione?" I repeated, placing a hand on the bathroom door knob and starting to turn it.

"No!" Hermione yelped, "Don't come in." She groaned and started coughing again so I pushed the door open and walked into the bathroom, Hermione was bent over the toilet, retching noisily. I gripped her hair and pulled it back as she vomited again and I cringed a little.

"Malfoy!" She moaned but didn't get to lecture me because she was vomiting again.

* * *

><p>I held Hermione's hair as she vomited for a good 10 minutes before she eventually moaned and sat back on the bathroom floor, the loose strands of hair I hadn't grasped stuck to Hermione's clammy forehead and she looked up at me her eyes red and watering from the constant coughing. "I'm sorry you had to see that." She groaned.<p>

"No need to apologise sweetheart, as long as your okay." I replied.

"I should be now." Hermione nodded in reply, allowing a shaky breath to pass her lips. "Wait- no!" She cried and she flung her head over the toilet and began vomiting again. When she eventually stopped, I frowned down at her. "You really should go to the doctors Hermione." I said after a moment and Hermione shook her head, a weak half smile passing her lips. "No, I think I know what is wrong. I just need to go somewhere." With that she stood up and brushed her teeth vigorously before disappearing out of the bathroom. "I'll be back soon." She called, but before I could ask what was happening there was a pop and Hermione had disapparated. I stood confused for a minute before shaking my head and leaving the bathroom, I was going to make Hermione her favourite breakfast dish, pancakes with butterscotch sauce on.

* * *

><p>Hermione returned home just as I flipped her pancakes onto her plate, "That was quick." I greeted and I felt Hermione stood beside me. "I know." Her gaze fell on the plate and a smile spread across her face, "Aw, Draco." She purred, making the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. I felt her hands on my cheek and before she could move my head I turned to face her and leant forward placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Aren't you sweet, I just need to do something then I'll be back down." Hermione informed me and I nodded.<p>

"Be quick." I called after her retreating form. I waited untili she was out of the room before placing the plate of savoury goods down and setting a fork on the side of the plate before busying myself making a cup of tea. I padded up and down the kitchen as the kettle boiled and at the telltale click, I poured the boiling water into my mug with the teabag in. I took a sip of the liquid when I heard my name being called, tilting my head to one side, I placed my beverage down on the counter and headed out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Where are you 'Mione?" I asked as I reached the upper floor.<p>

"The bathroom." Hermione called, and I groaned inwardly, I hoped she hadn't thrown up again.

"Can I come in?" I asked, knocking the door.

"Yes." Hermione called back and I opened the bathroom door and stepped in, Hermione was stood at the sink and at first glance I knew something had happened, she was pale but at the same time wore a smile. "What is it?" I asked, approaching her. She didn't speak and instead pointed at the sink where three weird looking muggle contraptions were placed. "Look." She said slowly and I stepped closer, tilting my head and peering carefully at the coloured sticks, each and every one was a bright blue and I gave Hermione a confused look. "What are these?" I asked, feeling stupid but to my relief Hermione just giggled.

"They're muggle pregnancy tests." She replied.

"Oh-" I said slowly, not quite understanding fully. "Well, what do the colours mean?" I asked.

"Red is negative and blue is positive." Hermione replied. I tilted my head still wearing the same confused expression, I sent my gaze to the 'pregnancy tests' again and studied them carefully. "They're all blue." I stated.

"That's right Draco." Hermione said, her voice gentle. "We're having a baby." At her words the realization finally sunk in and I felt my eyes widen.

"You're-" I began.

"Pregnant, yes." Hermione replied and I noticed she was studying my expression carefully, a slight hint of fear in her chocolate brown eyes. Before I could stop it, a giant smile spread across my face and I pulled Hermione into my arms, hugging her carefully. "We're having a baby!" I exclaimed happily, kissing Hermione's forehead repeatedly. "I can't believe it Hermione!" I laughed. I looked as relief washed across Hermione's face and she began laughing too.

"We're going to be parents Draco!" She cried happily. I grinned widely at my fiancee before hugging her tightly again and kissing her forehead.

"And I promise, I will protect you both." I said when we had calmed down and Hermione gave me a warm smile.

"I know you will." She smiled, kissing me gently. "I know you will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN So yeah, a slightly shorter chapter and not a very good ending, but now for all of you reading this you have three options:**

**Option 1 - I create a new story that is about Hermione's pregnancy up until the birth**

**Option 2 - I create a story continuing on from this, (in a way) but of when Scorpious is at Hogwarts**

**Option 3 - I just leave it for good and do a completely different story.**

**The decision belongs to you guys! Please leave it in a review, and also thank you to all of you who have been reading this story from day one, I love you all so much! I would thank you all personally but there is far too many of you to name!**


	57. Final Note!

**A/N Okay so the majority of you voted option one and the new story is up, it's called 'The new Malfoy'.**

**I will also be doing option 2 but it'll probably be only when the new story is finished. Option 3, I will try to do one asap but it's a matter of ideas.**

**I'm also working on a Hunger Games story and another Harry Potter one which is set entirely in the marauder's era and has jily, snily, wolfstar etc. etc. in it so that should be up soon too :)**

**I'm sorry it took so long to update but college has been a nightmare and I've had pretty bad writers block too so y'know. **

**Anyway new stories up feel free to go and read it :P**


End file.
